


Kopciuszek

by emsallthat



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, All Human, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kopciuszek, książę - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsallthat/pseuds/emsallthat
Summary: O czym jest historia? Ano chciałoby się rzec o miłości. I jest miłość, owszem, nawet w wielu odcieniach. Ale poza miłością jest ból, rozdarcie, intryga, niepewność, zemsta, zbrodnia. Historia o dziewczynce, która łaknęła miłości. O Kopciuszku, który szukał księcia. A Książę był obok. A może nie? Alice/Carlisle/Jasper. AH. AU.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Carlisle Cullen, Alice Cullen/Carlisle Cullen/Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Przedstawiam już dawno temu ukończone opowiadanie. Swego czasu opublikowane było na twilightseries. Mam duży sentyment co do tego tekstu - włożyłam wiele serca w napisanie go. Historia alternatywna, wszyscy są ludźmi, relacje rodzinne są pozmieniane, ale wyraźnie zarysowane już są w prologu. Postacie też się różnią od oryginału, chociaż starałam się trzymać kanonu.
> 
> O czym jest historia? Ano chciałoby się rzec o miłości. I jest miłość, owszem, nawet w wielu odcieniach.  
> Historia o dziewczynce, która łaknęła miłości. O Kopciuszku, który szukał księcia. A Książe był obok. A może nie? Alice/Carlisle/Jasper.

  


Dzwon żałobny rozbrzmiewał donośnym echem w całym Forks. Tak, to był dzień pogrzebu szanowanej obywatelki miasta, do której okropna śmierć przywitała zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

Nieszczęsną okazała się Esme Cullen, żona znakomitego doktora Cullena, matka Belli Swan, macocha Edwarda i Emmetta Cullenów oraz opiekunka siostrzenicy Rosalie Hale, a także wychowanicy męża – Alice Brandon. Nikt z przybyłych nie umiał zrozumieć dlaczego tak wspaniałą osobę musiał odebrać los, wszyscy dziwili się, że powodem śmierci było zwykłe zapalenie płuc.

Teraz cała rodzina i najbliżsi stali wokoło grobu Esme, żegnając się z nią i ubolewając nad stratą. To był cios dla całego Forks, ale najbardziej zabolał on Carlisle'a, który dopiero od ponad roku był jej mężem.

\- Moja żona była doprawdy wspaniałą istotą o gorącym sercu, czystej duszy i pięknym geście. Będzie jej brakować nam wszystkim, a szczególnie Belli – objął przyjaznym gestem stojącą tuż obok niego wysoką szatynkę o dużych orzechowych oczach, w których malował się ogromny ból. – A także Rose, którą Esme opiekowała się jak rodzoną córką. – Do Belli podeszła piękna dystyngowana blondynka, po jej policzku spłynęła urocza łza. – Pewnie za macochą zatęsknią i moi synowie, którzy traktowali Esme jak dobrą przyjaciółkę i powierniczkę najśmielszych sekretów. Nikt i nic nie zapełni pustki pozostałej po śmierci mojej ukochanej żony, może tylko czas zabliźni tę ranę – Carlisle uśmiechnął się smutno i oddał głos Belli, która chciała jeszcze powiedzieć kilka słów o swojej wspaniałej mamie, bez której nic nie będzie już takie samo.

* * *

W tym samym czasie Alice organizowała przyjęcie goszczące żałobników po ceremonii pogrzebu. Ustaliła wszystkie szczegóły, sprawdziła stan sali i przygotowała laptopa potrzebnego ,,siostrom'' do wyświetlenia prezentacji. Gdy wychodziła z restauracji spojrzała na zegarek i przeraziła się. O tej porze już na pewno Esme była pochowana, gorzej, teraz z pewnością już Carlisle przemawiał. Przyspieszyła, słyszała tylko szybki stukot obcasów na chodniku i jeszcze szybsze bicie serca. Czuła, jak ogarnia ją znajome zdenerwowanie.

_Proszę, tylko nie dzisiaj…_

Zaryczał głośny klakson, obróciła się gwałtownie. W samochodzie ujrzała uśmiechniętego Charliego Swana, ojca Belli Swan i byłego męża Esme, który machał do niej dłonią. Poczuła jak kamień spada jej z serca.

Charlie był jedną z nielicznych osób, którym ufała; osobą, która nie uważała jej za kogoś gorszego; osobą, do której zawsze mogła się zwrócić o pomoc.

Uśmiechnęła się, ojciec Belli nie pierwszy raz ratował ją od kolejnej klęski towarzyskiej. Usiadła w policyjnym wozie i zwracając uwagę na mundur, zapytała:

\- Wracasz ze służby?

Charlie skinął głową i dodał: - Nie miał mnie kto zastąpić, więc dopiero teraz zostałem wypuszczony.

A na pogrzeb jadę tylko ze względu na Bells, sama Esme… - urwał i wzruszył ramionami. – Jak się czuje Carlisle? Jego to dotknęło chyba najbardziej.

\- Zrobił się cichszy, bardziej skryty. W domu jakoś nie poruszamy tego tematu specjalnie, każdy przeżywa to mniej lub bardziej w zaciszu własnego pokoju. Jeżeli w ogóle to robi.

\- No tak. – Charlie jak zwykle był bardzo dyplomatyczny. – A z Bells jak?

\- Jak zawsze, ale możesz ją spytać. Domyślasz się, co usłyszałbyś? – Alice spojrzała na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Policjant skinął głową, jego córka nigdy się nie zmieni. Bella miała skłonności do zbytniego dramatyzowania na zewnątrz, ale wewnątrz zawsze pozostawała sobą. Sobą, czyli materialną egoistką.

\- Dobrały się w duet z Rose, co? – zapytał Charlie, a Alice przytknęła. – Nie najszczęśliwszy dla ciebie… - umilkł i skręcił w prawo, wjeżdżali już na cmentarz. – Chodźmy.

Alice wzięła głęboki oddech i wysiadła z samochodu.

Ceremonia, tak, jak pomyślała, dobiegała już końca. Teraz swoją mowę wygłaszała Rosalie, która z własnej słabości musiała podpierać się na wysokim, umięśnionym Emmetcie. Za nią znajdowała Bella wtulona w swojego Edwarda. Tuż obok samotnie stał Carlisle pogrążony w zadumie. Podbiegła szybko do niego i wyszeptała mu na ucho:

\- Wszystko gotowe w restauracji.

Carlisle skinął głową, a gdy ceremonia dotarła do końca, ogłosił:

\- Córki Esme zapraszają teraz na krótkie spotkanie w restauracji, gdzie pokażą film, który Esme wyreżyserowała podczas niedawnej podróży po Alasce. Chodźmy.

Wszyscy ruszyli gromko za Carlisle, tylko Bella na chwilę przyszła do niej:

\- Nieładnie się spóźniać, to nieeleganckie. Po za tym sprawiłaś ogromny zawód Esme… - spojrzała jej w oczy. – I Carlisle'owi. Wysyczawszy te gorzkie słowa, ogromny ból powrócił na jej twarz. Podeszła do Edwarda i złapała go mocno za ramię. Ten ją objął.

A Alice została sama tuż obok grobu Esme, bez nikogo, kto mógłby ją przytulić. Jedynie gdzieś w oddali machał do niej Charlie, który znowu chciał ją podwieźć.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział I**

**Retrospekcja**

Alice POV

_Wychowałam się w sierocińcu. Nie znam swoich rodziców, podobno pochodzili oni z niezbyt wysokiej warstwy społecznej. Nie wiem także, czy mam rodzeństwo, bo z tłumoczkiem, w którym byłam ja, dostarczono tylko kartkę z rachitycznie napisanym tekstem: Zajmijcie się nią._

_No więc się zajęli. Szesnaście lat życia było nieustanną walką z przeznaczeniem. Będąc malutką, prawie zostałam zaadoptowana, ale los stwierdził inaczej. Para, chcąca mnie przygarnąć, doczekała się w czasie uzgodnień własnego potomka. I zrezygnowała ze mnie. Miałam wtedy trzy latka i na szczęście przyszło mi czekać kolejne trzynaście lat. Jedynym pocieszeniem w tamtym czasie były moje ulotne sny, senne marzenia, które mimo piękna były przerażające._

* * *

\- Alice Brandon proszę cię po raz ostatni o uwagę. Więcej nie powtórzę! – Panna Cooper spojrzała groźnie i z wyrzutem na niewielką dziewczynkę o długich, czarnych włosach zapatrzoną w krople deszczu za oknem. – Wstań! – Twarz nauczycielki zaczęła niepokojąco nabrzmiewać czerwienią. Alice posłusznie podniosła się z krzesła. – Teraz… - nie dokończyła, bo drzwi otworzyły się. Stanął w nich dyrektor szkoły im. Wiliama Szekspira.

\- Witam panno Cooper. Przyprowadziłem dwóch nowych uczniów Edwarda i Emmetta Cullenów. Od dziś uczestniczą w pani lekcjach. – Dyrektor, z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach, przepuścił uczniów.

Byli to dwaj wysocy ciemnowłosi uczniowie o jasnej karnacji. Jeden o kasztanowych włosach był proporcjonalnie zbudowany. Wyglądał na sympatycznego. Drugi, o włosach zdecydowanie wpadających w czarne, był umięśniony jak sportowiec i uśmiechał się zawadiacko.

\- Siadajcie chłopcy – panno Cooper westchnęła – Alice ty też usiądź. Kontynuujmy lekcję…

Nauczycielka zaczęła swój wywód, ale wszyscy uczniowie zwracali uwagę tylko na nowych przybyszy. Alice także była ich bardzo ciekawa, więc odwróciła się. Pochwyciła spojrzenie sportowca, który uśmiechnął się szeroko, odpowiedziała skinięciem.

\- Alice, uprzedzałam! – usłyszała warknięcie panny Cooper. – Będziesz stała całą lekcję.

Brunetka podniosła się i z miną wyrażającą skruchę przeprosiła nauczycielkę, ale ta nie dała się ubłagać.

Lekcja przeminęła w miarę szybko, a gdy zadzwonił dzwonek wszyscy wysypali się z klasy. Alice pakowała torbę powoli, układając wszystko na swoim miejscu. To była ostatnia lekcja, a ona niezbyt chętnie chciała wracać do sierocińca. Tam zawsze było ponuro i smutno.

\- Niegrzeczna uczennica z ciebie, Alice. - Za jej plecami stanął wyraźnie rozbawiony sportowiec. – Jestem Emmett, a to mój brat Edward. – podał jej dłoń. Uścisnęła ją, lekko zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się, że do niej podejdą, ani tym bardziej zagadają.

\- Nie chciałabyś oprowadzać nas po tym nudnym mieście, w którym nic się nie dzieje, a największą nowością… - ciągnął Emmett, ale przerwał mu Edward.

\- Mój brat żartuje, to miasto jest ciekawe.

Alice zachichotała, powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu.

\- Jasne, służę pomocą. A twój brat ma całkowitą rację.

* * *

APOV

_Bracia Cullen diametralnie odmienili moje życie. Sprawili, że nabrało barw, stało się bardziej fascynujące, ciekawsze i dużo, dużo piękniejsze. Każdy dzień był dla mnie niespodzianką, niezapisaną kartką papieru czekającą na słowa. Dzięki nim pokochałam to, co dostałam, a przynajmniej nauczyłam się tolerować._

_Zaakceptowałam siebie i otoczenie. Emmett i Edward byli dla mnie jak najwspanialsze rodzeństwo, między którym nie ma barier. Dla nich z sierocińca nie oznaczało ,,gorsza'', a wręcz mówiło, że trzeba się zaopiekować._

_Szczęście dopełniło się, gdy poznałam ich ojca – Carlisle'a._

* * *

Właściwie to mieli iść na kręgle, rozerwać się po ostatniej klasówce panny Cooper, ale Emmett zauważył coś, co Alice próbowała za wszelką cenę zamaskować.

\- Alice… Co to do cholery jest? – Emmett złapał ją za nadgarstek, ale ta cały czas unikała jego wzroku.

\- Alice! – krzyknął, a w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy.

\- Em… - Edward, dotychczas stojący z boku, wtrącił się. – Puść Alice, tak będzie lepiej.

Emmett z niechęcią posłuchał polecenia brata. Alice cały czas nie patrzyła w oczy braciom, ale powiedziała:

\- Odkąd widuję się z wami nie bardzo mnie lubią w sierocińcu. Właściwie to przestali mnie nawet tolerować… - jej głos załamał się lekko.

\- To musi zobaczyć Carlisle – zdecydował Edward i pociągnął ją za sobą. Emmett przytknął i powędrował za obojgiem.

Ich dom, umieszczony w znakomitej dzielnicy, zdecydowanie różnił się od bidula. Był to parterowy budynek pomalowany na biało. Na tle ścian doskonale odznaczały się, wykonane z ciemnego drewna, okna. Dodatkowo przed wejściem stały dwie ozdobne kolumienki oplecione gęsto bluszczem. Wkoło domu roznosiła się intensywna woń kwiatów pochodząca pewnie z wypielęgnowanego ogrodu.

\- Ślicznie tutaj – Alice była zachwycona.

\- Cieszymy się – Edward uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i poprowadził ją do drzwi.

\- Nie mamy czasu rozwodzić się nad domem. – powiedział Emmett sucho i wpuścił ich do środka. – CARLISLE! – wydarł się.

 _Dlaczego oni nie mówią tato_?' skontrastowała Alice.

Z głębi domu wyłonił się mężczyzna, który, na pierwszy rzut oka, zdecydowanie był za młody na ojca braci.

\- Cześć Emmett, słychać cię nawet u sąsiadów. O! – spojrzawszy na Alice stracił na chwilę rozeznanie.

– Przyprowadziliście koleżankę, jak miło. Napijesz się czegoś, dziecko? – uśmiechnął się i kontynuowałby rozmowę, gdyby nie słowa Emmetta.

\- Carlisle, przyprowadziliśmy ją do ciebie. – Edward podprowadził dziewczynę do ojca. – Ona ci sama wszystko powie.

Carlisle wydawał się być lekko zdziwiony, ale starał się tego nie pokazywać po sobie.

\- W takim razie zapraszam do gabinetu.

Alice, przymuszona przez braci, podążyła za lekarzem. Po chwili znalazła się w sterylnym pomieszczeniu będącym najpewniej gabinetem.

\- Usiądź, moje dziecko – Carlisle posadził ją na kozetce, a sam przysunął swój fotel. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie i wtedy Alice olśniła jego uroda.

Był nieprzyzwoicie przystojnym blondynem o miękko zaznaczonych rysach, ale to jego oczy ją przyciągnęły. Miały odcień głębokiego błękitu, morskiego oceanu pochłaniającego do reszty; cudownie pasowały do wąsko wykrojonych bladoróżowych ust. Jego twarz idealnie harmonizowała się z cudownie ciepłą barwą głosu.

Alice, podczas analizowania jego piękna, straciła zdolność mówienia, więc udała, że kaszle.

\- Powiedz mi, co tak zaniepokoiło moich synów.

Dziewczyna nieśmiało podciągnęła rękaw zniszczonego swetra. Było tam kilka siniaków w całej gamie kolorystycznej. Przez twarz Carlisle'a przebiegł cień.

\- Czy masz tego więcej? - Alice skinęła i zdjęła sweter. Jej plecy przypominały abstrakcyjny obraz w różnych odcieniach szarości, fioletów i brązów.

Usłyszała, jak Carlisle bierze gwałtowny wdech.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że ich to zaniepokoiło. Jestem z nich dumny.

Dotknął czymś chłodnym plecy Alice, ta drgnęła bardzo gwałtownie. Bolało ją całe ciało, a już szczególnie obolałe były właśnie plecy.

* * *

APOV

_Zabrali mnie z sierocińca dzięki tym siniakom. Carlisle, w obliczu tak poważnych dowodów, szybko uzyskałopiekę nade mną. Zresztą dla braci także pełnił funkcję ,,rodziny zastępczej''. Okazało się, że i Edward, i Emmett są synami jego brata – Laurenta. To było dla mnie spełnieniem najśmielszych snów – spokojne życie w otoczeniu kochających ludzi. Jedynym moim marzeniem było wyniesienie się z tego okropnego miasta gdzieś bardzo, bardzo daleko._

_I to marzenie zostało spełnione, ba, stało się dla mnie przekleństwem._

* * *

Forks, w stanie Waszyngton, najbardziej deszczowe miasto w całej Ameryce. To był cel przeprowadzki Carlisle'a Cullena z podopiecznymi. Tutaj osiadł i objął posadę ordynatora w szpitalu.

W krótkim czasie przystojny doktor zawojował także mnóstwo serc miejscowych kobiet. Jednak na żadnej z nich nie zatrzymał dłużej wzroku. Zmieniła to dopiero Esme Swan, nieustraszona dziennikarka przygotowująca dokumenty o zachwycających zakamarkach Ameryki. Esme była dosyć niską, szczupłą kobietą o orzechowych oczach i o takim samym kolorze włosach. Kipiała z niej energia i chęć życia. Nie bała się niczego, z zachwytem doświadczała nowych, ekstremalnych przygód.

Carlisle'a urzekła w niej pasja i zaciętość, z jaką podchodziła do pracy. Długo trwało zanim zrozumieli, że są dla siebie wprost stworzeni. Idealnie równoważyli się, idealnie wypełniali się pod każdym możliwym względem. Ich związek nie miał żadnych wad, żadnych rys ani braków.

Wszystko byłoby doskonałe, gdyby nie…

Bella Swan i Rosalie Hale. Dwie urocze, intrygujące i irytujące w swym pięknie, istotki. Uwielbiające chłopaków, zakupy, sławę i rozgłos. Na pozór słodkie, niewinne aniołki, w głębi egoistyczne suki, pilnujące własnych interesów; gardzące innymi, a już szczególnie ,,gorszymi''.

Gdy tylko siostry zobaczyły Alice, na ich usteczka wpłynął złośliwy uśmiech. Zyskały koziołka ofiarnego, którego będą mogły dręczyć, a on i tak nic nie wyda, bo się nie domyśli. Na dodatek cudne dziewczątka odkryły, że istnieją bracia Emmett i Edward, więc od razu zarzuciły na nich sieci. I to także było udane, chłopcy tak zauroczyli się, czy zadurzyli w nich, że od razu zapomnieli o bożym świecie.

Zapomnieli o swojej najdroższej Alice, dla której był to cios w samo serce. Na dodatek Carlisle także stał się bardziej niedostępny przez swoje idealne małżeństwo. Alice stała się bardzo samotna i sama w swoim jestestwie. Miewała chwile, w których bardzo chciałaby wrócić do bidula, ale akurat wtedy albo Emmett ją rozśmieszył, albo Edward podrzucił ciekawy utwór, albo Carlisle… Albo Carlisle'owi przypominało się, że w ogóle istnieje. Najczęściej zdarzało się to w szpitalu, gdzie Alice, w ramach wolontariatu, bawiła się z dziećmi na oddziale pediatrii. To było dla niej jedyne wytchnienie – kontakt z chorymi dziećmi, którym tak niewiele brakowało do szczęścia. Mimo to poza szpitalem była sama.

Te dni bywały okropne także przez siostry. Stosowały one utajone tortury, bo przez przypadek dowiedziały się o jej najgłębszym sekrecie, który nigdy nie miał ujrzeć światła dziennego.

Esme wcale nie była lepsza – ona w Alice cały czas widziała rywalkę do serca i ciała Carlisle'a. Może to dotyczyło młodego wieku dziewczyny, a może faktu, że Esme była starsza od męża?

Tego Alice nie miała się nigdy dowiedzieć od Esme, ale przecież zawsze pozostawały siostry.

Tak jak bracia byli dla niej wspaniali, tak siostry były dla niej paskudne.

* * *

APOV

_Esme nie ma. Odeszła na zawsze. Czuję się wolniejsza, ale ta wolność mi nie wystarcza. Znów mam te niepokojące sny dręczące mnie od tylu lat… Coś się stanie, czuję to._


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział II**

* * *

Kilka dni po pogrzebie Esme Cullen życie w Forks wróciło do starego, utartego rytmu.

Carlisle poświęcił się do reszty pracy w szpitalu, rzadko bywał w domu, a jak już się zjawił, to padał wycieńczony na łóżko i spał. Po kilku godzinach niespokojnego snu wstawał, przebierał się i wracał na oddział, a wszystko po to, aby zapomnieć o śmierci Esme. Praca była dla niego wytchnieniem, odskocznią od niedawnych bolesnych wydarzeń. Cała ta sytuacja bardzo niekorzystnie odbijała się na nim, przede wszystkim fizycznie – wycieńczenie i osłabienie zauważyli już nawet niedowidzący pacjenci, ale i psychicznie. Carlisle ukrywał pod żelazną maską to, że jego dusza jest jedną, wielką, ziejącą raną. Nie radził sobie z cierpieniem, jakie pozostało po odejściu Esme. Nie przyznałby się przed nikim. Nigdy. Ogrom tego uczucia przerażał jego samego.

Dwa tygodnie po pochowaniu matki, Bella zwołała rodzinne zebranie. Była i zaniepokojona, i zdenerwowana stanem Carlisle'a.

\- Tak już dłużej być nie może – powiedziała do reszty siedzącej przy stole.

\- Ja też nie mogę już dłużej znosić jego bezwładnego miotania się po domu. Jeżeli w ogóle jest w domu. – Dodała Rosalie. – Musimy coś zrobić, bo inaczej… - Westchnęła.

\- Bells, Rose, macie racje. Sypie nam się tatuś. – Mimo słów, oczy Emmetta były całkowicie poważne. – Chyba śmierć Esme dotknęła go bardziej, niż myśleliśmy.

\- Mam wrażenie, jakby sobie z tym nie radził – Edward spojrzał na Bellę, a ta przytknęła. – Trzeba go jak najszybciej wyrwać z tego błędnego koła - amoku.

\- Dziwi was, że sobie nie radzi? – Cichy głos Alice był ostry jak sztylet. – Odeszła jego ukochana żona, a najbliżsi udają, że nic się nie stało. Atmosfera w domu sprawia pozory normalnej, kochającej się rodziny, a naprawdę jak jest? Carlisle'a boli każda wizyta w tym domu. Dlaczego? Bo wszystko przypomina mu o jego najdrożej Esme. Każdy zakamarek, każdy kąt, każda rzecz, nawet ten głupi wazon.

\- Sugerujesz, że mamy się przeprowadzić? – Głos Belli był chłodniejszy niż zamierzała.

\- Ja nic nie sugeruję – Alice umilkła i uparcie unikała wzroku sióstr.

\- Spokojnie, Bells. Alice chce jak najlepiej dla wszystkich. – Melodyjny głos Edwarda uciął temat. – Ona się po prostu dzieli spostrzeżeniami i uważam, że ma rację. Naprawdę powinniśmy stać się jedną, wielką, kochającą się rodziną. Może Carlisle otrząśnie się z szoku, gdy odkryje, że Esme jest w nas.

Emmett pokiwał głową, a za nim z pewnymi oporami zgodziły się i Bella, i Rose.

Budowanie podwalin wielkiej, kochającej się rodziny zaczęto od stopniowego ograniczenia pracy Carlisle'a. Trzeba było robić to sprytnie i powoli tak, żeby lekarz nie zorientował się w tych subtelnych manipulacjach. Dlatego więc Edward oddelegował Bellę i Alice do pomocy w szpitalu. Dla Alice nie było to nic nowego, już nie raz pomagała jako wolontariuszka na oddziale pediatrii, ale dla Bells praca okazała się całkowitym zaskoczeniem.

\- Powiedz mi, czy wszystkie dzieciaki są chore?

\- Raczej tak, rzadko się zdarza, żeby trzymali tu zdrowe. – Brunetka uśmiechnęła się leciutko.

\- No dobrze, a co mam z nimi robić? Bawić się, rozśmieszać?

\- Podaruj im odrobinę ciepła, kawałek serca, uśmiechnij się. Nie trzeba wiele. – Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Bella spojrzała na Alice bez uprzedzeń.

\- Postaram się, ale nigdy nie miałam do czynienia z cierpiącymi dzieciakami.

\- Idź, śmiało.

Praca na oddziale pochłonęła obie dziewczyny, choć w różnych stopniach. Najważniejsze, że nauczyły się tolerować nawzajem, a to ułatwiło poprawę relacji i trochę uzdrowiło atmosferę w rodzinie.

Któregoś dnia z kolei Bella pomagała Carlisle'owi w gabinecie zabiegowym. Już miała iść na przerwę, gdy do środka weszła jakaś dziewczyna, a właściwie kobieta.

Carlisle był człowiekiem, który nie umiał odmawiać, jeżeli chodziło o czyjeś zdrowie, tak więc przyjął pacjentkę kosztem własnego czasu przeznaczonego na lunch.

\- Panie doktorze, wydaje mi się, że chyba złamałam rękę! Tak mnie boli… - Zawodziła nieszczęśnica tak głośno, że Belli zachciało się śmiać.

\- Niech pani usiądzie. Widzę, że przyniosła pani kartę. Ostatni raz była pani chyba u mnie … trzy dni temu. Ma pani strasznie pechowy tydzień.

\- Ja mam pechowe życie, doktorze. – Parsknęła kobieta i machnęła ręką, zapominając, że boli ją owa kończyna.

Carlisle uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie i zaczął badać rękę pacjentki.

\- Tutaj boli? – Kobieta krzyknęła. – Tutaj też?

\- Taaaak… - Jęczała.

Nagle, gdy lekarz przestał ją badać, jakby wszystko ustało. Carlisle podszedł do biurka i zaczął wypisywać coś na karteczce.

\- Pani Evans, ręka absolutnie nie jest złamana. Uważam, że stanowczo za dużo się pani opala, przez co skóra jest przesuszona i robi się nadwrażliwa… na dotyk. Proponuję używać kremów z wysokim filtrem i maści z witaminą A. Powinno pomóc.

\- Nic innego? – Głos pani Evans był mocno zawiedziony. – Pan doktor jest naprawdę bez serca! Nie zbadał mnie pan doktor dokładnie, ot co. Nie wyjdę stąd dopóki nie zostanę przebadana.

Carlisle, tak jak i Bella skryta na zapleczu, miał ochotę roześmiać się na głos.

\- W takim razie proszę wykonać rentgen całego ciała, szczególnie ręki oraz oddać mocz i krew na podstawowe badania. Zobaczymy się za kilka dni i wtedy ustalimy jednoznacznie, co pani dolega. Tymczasem radzę używać kremu – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie i wstał. – Teraz chciałbym iść na lunch, jeżeli pani pozwoli. – Wyszli z gabinetu, a Bella zaczęła się śmiać. Ta kobieta zdecydowanie zarzuciła sieci na Carlisle'a, flirtowała z nim bezwstydnie. Po chwili uśmiech zszedł z twarzy dziewczyny.

Jeżeli teraz, dwa tygodnie po śmierci Esme, kobiety się na niego rzucają to, co będzie później...

Bella chciała podzielić się swoim odkryciem z Rosalie, ale ta była zajęta czytaniem czegoś. Jak się później dowiedziała, przyszedł list od adwokata Esme.

 _Esme Anne de domo Platt, primo voto Swan, secundo Cullen zmarła…_ \- Rose próbowała odszukać

właściwy fragment. – Jest! _Cały spadek, wynoszący sto tysięcy dolarów, Esme Cullen przepisuje,_

_sprawiedliwie dzieląc między swojego męża, Carlisle'a Cullena, córkę Isabellę Swan i siostrzenicę Rosalie Hale._

_Co więcej, Esme Cullen zrzeka się praw do spadku po swojej siostrze Renée Platt na rzecz Rosalie Hale w kwocie_

_pięćdziesięciu dwóch tysięcy dolarów z tytułu sprzedaży nieruchomości. Jednocześnie pieniądze pozostają w dyspozycji_

_Carlisle'a Cullena aż, do osiągnięcia przez dziedziczki pełnoletniości, tj. 21 lat._ Jesteśmy bogate, Bells. – Rose uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- No nie wiem, Rose. – I opowiedziała o zajściu w szpitalu i swoich przeczuciach. To trochę zirytowało dziewczynę.

\- CO!? JAKAŚ OBCA SUKA BĘDZIE SIĘ ROZPORZĄDZAĆ NASZYMI PIENIĘDZMI!? PO NASZYM TRUPIE!

\- Spokojnie, daj nam jeszcze pożyć. Nie spieszno mi odchodzić z tego świata – Bells chciała uspokoić przyjaciółkę. – Znajdziemy jakieś sensowne rozwiązanie. Jakieś musi być.

Kasztanowłosa położyła się na łóżku i przymknęła oczy. Czuła, jak bardzo rozdygotana jest Rose, mimo że siostra stała kilka metrów dalej.

\- A może by tak, Bells, uknuć intrygę? Malutką, maluteńką, prawie nic… - Na ustach blondynki pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech. – Pamiętasz, co odkryłyśmy, gdy przez przypadek pamiętnik Alice wpadł w nasze ręce?

Bella podniosła się. Chyba wiedziała, o co chodzi blondynce.

\- Jej najbrudniejszym i najmroczniejszym sekretem jest właśnie Carlisle. – W oczach Belli zamigotały złowieszcze iskierki. – Więc wykorzystajmy to, wykorzystajmy Alice.

\- Genialny plan, Rosalie. Jesteś mistrzynią knucia.

\- Bez siostry byłabym niczym - Rosalie zmrużyła oczy. – Wmówmy jej to, czego właściwie nie ma, a co mogłoby być… A może Alice zostanie naszą macochą. Kto wie?

\- Jeżeli Alice zostanie naszą macochą, to nikt nam już nie odbierze tego, co do nas należy. – Analizowała Bella. – Ona nie pokusiłaby się o kradzież naszych pieniędzy. Jest za święta. – Przewróciła oczyma – A Carlisle nie oglądałby się za żadnymi innymi tyłkami, bo nasza anielica jest naprawdę ładna – prawie wypluła ostatnie słowo. – I z pewnością chętna – zachichotała. – Kto wie, może ma diabełka za skórą.

\- Nie będzie Alice, nie będzie rywalki dla innych dziewczyn w walce o chłopców. Z pewnością się ucieszą i jeszcze nam podziękują, zobaczysz, Bells. I będzie miał nas kto wyręczać… - Blondynka puściła oko do siostry.

Uśmiechnęły się do siebie porozumiewawczo, nie musiały nic mówić, bo wszystko zostało już powiedziane.

Wiedziały, że są zepsute do szpiku kości, ale im to nie przeszkadzało. Przecież chciały dla wszystkich jak najlepiej, prawda?

* * *

APOV

_Chciałabym wyjść za mąż z miłości, takiego prawdziwego, czystego uczucia. Chciałabym, aby ktoś mnie pokochał tak, jak ja bym go pokochała. Taka myśl, to odzwierciedlenie duszy każdej dziewczyny..._

_Ja też chciałabym być kochaną, chciałabym wyjść za mąż i mieć rodzinę. Chciałabym urodzić dziecko, które otoczyłabym opieką, jakiej sama nie zaznałam. Chciałabym poczuć się w pełni szczęśliwa, w pełni wyzwolona._

_Chciałabym wiele…_

_Znów miałam ten sen. Stale powtarzający się schemat, wszystko tak, jak pamiętam. Po raz kolejny obudziłam się, czując dreszcze na plecach, z rozszalałym sercem i mętlikiem w głowie. Chyba krzyknęłam, bo w drzwiach pojawił się zaspany Carlisle i spytał się, czy wszystko w porządku. Przytaknęłam i zrobiło mi się wstyd. Dopiero wrócił z dyżuru i zasnął, a ja mu przeszkodziłam. Przeprosiłam go, a on się uśmiechnął smutno i wyszedł. Jego piękny uśmiech błąkający się na ustach i w oczach, zabrała Esme. Chciałabym, aby on powrócił._

_Chciałabym wiele._

* * *

Carlisle wrócił do domu przed trzecią i od razu położył się spać. Był wyczerpany operacją, która trwała ponad dwie godziny. Tuż po nim zjawiła się Bella i zobaczywszy, co robi ojczym, przystąpiła do akcji.

Ustaliły z Rose, że cały proces musi być bardzo delikatny i bardzo subtelny, aby w ogóle wypalił.

Doszły do wniosku, że miłość Alice i Carlisle'a wpisze się w ,,budowanie wielkiej i kochającej się rodziny'', co zmusiło ich do jeszcze intensywniejszego ustalania planu. Miały zamiar na każdym możliwym kroku splatać tę dwójkę ze sobą, aby osiągnąć wyznaczony cel. A może nawet więcej.

Bella zeszła do pralni i z suszarni wyjęła wszystkie szpitalne koszule Carlisle'a. Na jej ustach błąkał się tajemniczy uśmiech, gdy niosła je do przedpokoju koło strychu, gdzie mieszkała Alice. Niestety, po wprowadzeniu się Carlisle'a i jego synów, nie było już prawie miejsca w jednorodzinnym domku Esme, więc wychowanica lekarza musiała zadowolić się strychem. I wcale nie narzekała na takie warunki, wręcz przeciwnie, one chyba jej pasowały.

Bella zostawiła rzeczy i z zaciekawieniem uchyliła drzwi, kryjące schody na poddasze. Jeszcze nigdy tu nie była. Wchodząc, poczuła, że drewno wyłożono miękką wykładziną. Znalazłszy się na górę zobaczyła, że Alice uwiła sobie tutaj całkiem przytulne gniazdko.

Cały strych miał kształt trapezu, gdzie pod jedną boczną ścianą ukośnie stało łóżko, na którym leżała starannie ułożona błękitno-biała pościel w kropki. Obok znajdował się niewielki stoliczek nocny, a na nim jakaś książka. Bella podeszła i zobaczyła, że to podniszczona wersja baśni Charlesa Perraulta.

Otworzyła ją na zaznaczonej stronie i roześmiała się. Alice czytała ,,Kopciuszka''! Zamknęła książkę, odłożyła ją i rozejrzała się ponownie. Przy dużym oknie zobaczyła maleńkie biureczko, na którym leżało kilka bibelotów, jakieś podręczniki, pusta ramka na zdjęcie – _Po co jej pusta ramka_ zdziwiła się Bella - i mały flakonik perfum. W oknie wisiały ciężkie, granatowe zasłony z satyny. Gdzieniegdzie zostały ozdobione białymi broszami, w kształcie motyli.

\- Ładnie to wymyśliła – pochwaliła ją bezgłośnie kasztanowłosa. Na drugiej ścianie stała wąska meblościanka, która już tak Belli nie zainteresowała, za to jej wzrok przyciągnął leżący w koszu naśmieci obrazek. Podeszła i wyjęła go. Był to szkic wykonany miękkim ołówkiem. Alice, rysując go, musiała być zaniepokojona, ponieważ linie były poszarpane, pourywane i wydawały się, być rysowane dość gwałtownie. Sam obrazek przedstawiał zarys jakiejś osoby, jednak Belli trudno było orzec kogo.

Zmarszczyła brwi i wrzuciła go z powrotem do śmieci. Obróciła się dookoła własnej osi i nie widząc już niczego ciekawego, opuściła pośpiesznie strych. Zaraz mieli przyjechać bracia, a ona nie chciałaby być przyłapana na grzebaniu w cudzych rzeczach.

Na obiad była pizza, bo nikt nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty by gotować. Czasami Edwardowi udawało się przekonać Alice, żeby coś upichciła, ale ona, mimo talentu i chęci, nie lubiła kuchni. Nie lubiła TEJ kuchni, gdzie wcześniej rządziła Esme, jednak za nic w świecie nie przyznałaby się nikomu do takiego myślenia. Dzisiaj kolej na zmywanie przypadła Emmettowi, więc siostry mogły swobodnie wykonać pierwszy punkt planu.

\- Tylko nie potłucz wszystkich talerzy! – zawołała ze śmiechem Alice i zaczęła wspinać się po schodach.

\- Alice… - usłyszała cichy głos Rose, który wydawał się być… serdeczny?

\- Tak? – Dziewczyna odruchowo przybrała postawę obronną.

\- Bella wróciła ze szkoły i Carlisle poprosił ją o przygotowanie koszul na przyszły tydzień, ale my

mamy jutro test z biologii, no wiesz, rozszerzony poziom i musimy naprawdę ostro zakuwać.

Wyręczyłabyś ją? Już ci je nawet położyła koło wejścia na strych. Znaczy koło wejścia do pokoju – Rose przybrała niewinną, proszącą minę, a Alice stała na schodach, lekko zdezorientowana.

\- Ale…

\- Obiecuję, że przejmę jakąś kolejkę w zmywaniu, chociaż tego nienawidzę… - powiedziała, ale w myślach dodała, że przejmie ją Emmett. – Więc jak, zrobisz to? – Klasnęła w dłonie ucieszona jak dziecko, nie czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyny. – Dziękuję pięknie w naszym imieniu! – krzyknęła i wbiegła energicznie po schodach.

Alice stała jak otępiała na drugim stopniu i analizowała usłyszane słowa. Ma poprasować koszule, bo one się uczą. A od kiedy to one się uczą? Otrząsnęła się z szoku i przyspieszyła kroku. Jeżeli ma niezawalić własnego testu z arytmetyki, to zdecydowanie musi się pośpieszyć.

Stojąc nad żelazkiem, uczyła się ciągów arytmetycznych, powtarzała regułki i definicje. Po skończonej pracy złożyła starannie koszule i chcąc jak najszybciej przystąpić do obliczenia zadań, wpadła do sypialni Carlisle'a. Zapomniała zupełnie, że on tam spał! Stanęła pośrodku i nie bardzo wiedziała jak się zachować. Podeszła do komody, najciszej jak umiała i położyła koszule. Gdy wracała, nadepnęła stopą na pechową deskę, która skrzypnęła i Carlisle przebudził się.

\- Alice, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał zaspany.

\- Przyniosłam Ci twoje koszule, które wyprasowałam.

\- O – doktor ziewnął. – Naprawdę? Nie trzeba było, sam bym to zrobił, ale mi miło – uśmiechnął się półprzytomnie.

Alice odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale jego słowa zdziwiły ją. Wyszła z pokoju i zamknąwszy drzwi doszła do wniosku, że on się po prostu nie rozbudził. Przecież prosił o to Bellę, a na prośbę Rose wykonała to ona, więc pomyślał zapewne, że zrobiła to sama z siebie. Wzruszyła ramionami i wspięła się na strych.

Arytmetyka wydawała się dużo bardziej logiczna niż te wszystkie _zaprasowane_ wydarzenia.

Nim się siostry obejrzały, nadeszła sobota i kolejna okazja, aby zbliżyć do siebie nieświadomych kochanków. W domu Cullenów był to dzień wielkich, całotygodniowych zakupów spożywczych i nie tylko. Podczas nich uzupełniało się wszelkie braki materialne. Przeważnie robiono kilometrową listę, którą później dwie losowo wybrane osoby, realizowały w jakimś dużym supermarkecie w Port Angeles. Na początku każdego miesiąca odbywało się losowanie, w którym ustalano grafik obowiązków i powinności. Według tego planu, w tym tygodniu zakupy przypadły Emmettowi i Alice, ale w piątek wieczorem Rose poprosiła Carlisle'a o zmianę.

\- Przepraszam, ale wypadło nam to strasznie niespodziewanie. Nie wiedziałam, że Jessica leży w szpitalu w Waszyngtonie. – Rose kłamała jak najęta. – Chciałabym ją odwiedzić, a tylko Emmett jestmnie tam w stanie dowieźć. Wzięlibyśmy BMW… Proszę, zgódź się. Emmett przejmie przyszłotygodniową kolejkę, już się go pytałam. – Carlisle spojrzał na swoją podopieczną z zamyśleniem. Zakupy z Alice zawsze były zaplanowane, spokojne i jakieś takie przyjemne… Nawet z Esme, która była dosyć uporządkowaną osobą, wkradał się jakiś chaos.

\- Dobrze, Rose - westchnął. - Na szczęście nie mam dziennego dyżuru, więc zamiana nie jest taka kłopotliwa.

Rosalie pisnęła i zaczęła mu dziękować, na co Carlisle uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Gdy blondynka wyszła z jego sypialni, uśmiechnęła się podstępnie. Znając życie i zauroczenie Alice, nie będą musiały aż tak ingerować.

W pokoju podzieliła się dobrą nowiną z Bellą, która aż przytupnęła z radości.

\- No, no siostra. Idziemy do przodu – wymruczała kasztanowłosa, a tamta skinęła głową.

\- Jeszcze trochę i się złamią. Kto wie, może do czegoś dojdzie wcześniej… Hmn…

\- Przecież Alice nie ma jeszcze osiemnastu lat… - Bella przekrzywiła śmiesznie głowę.

\- Kwestia czasu… Ile jej zostało do urodzin? Miesiąc, dwa? Skończy i zaraz będzie czekało ją drugie duże wydarzenie…

\- O tak – zachichotała. – Zmieni się co nieco. Na przykład nazwisko.

\- Na przykład… Ale i dużo, dużo więcej – uśmiech Rose był naprawdę diaboliczny, a iskierki w oczach potwierdzały, że od tego planu zależało wiele.

Na zakupy wzięli srebrne volvo, będące dość pakownym wozem i wygodnym w prowadzeniu. Alice, uzbrojona w mega-długą listę i ogromny zapas cierpliwości, siedziała w środku i czekała na Carlisle'a.

Przed wyjściem wziął prysznic, żeby się rozbudzić, bo był zmęczony ostatnimi dniami. Teraz, z mokrymi włosami i w zwykłej koszulce polo, naczelny ordynator szpitalu w Forks wybierał się na zwyczajne zakupy. Otworzył drzwi i „klapnął" na siedzenie.

\- Okej, Alice. Jedziemy na zakupy – westchnął i uruchomił silnik. – Żadnego roztkliwiania się nad produktami spożywczymi, filozofowania i wszystkiego, co zwiększa potliwość u mężczyzn, a także podnosi ciśnienie.

Dziewczyna zachichotała i ochoczo skinęła głową.

\- Staram się być dobrym kompanem w tym horrorze – dodała.

\- Jesteś. A na pewno lepsza niż Rose i Bella. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyjechał na drogę w

kierunku Port Angeles. – Dla nich to PRZYJEMNOŚĆ.

\- Fakt, ale mamy listę. I to wybawienie. – Carlisle przytknął. Każdy z członków rodziny miał obowiązek spisać swoją, a później dołączyć do ogólnej. Kwestie spożywcze uzgadniali razem, a w razie nieporozumień, zawsze zostawała pizza, zapiekanka, chińskie bądź japońskie jedzenie, domowe obiadki Sue, restauracja lub fast foody.

Supermarket w Port Angeles był niezbyt duży, ale można było w nim kupić zdecydowaną większość produktów, zamieszczonych w spisie. Carlisle pchał wózek, a Alice przy użyciu ściągi, ładowała do środka wszystkie wyszczególnione pozycje.

\- Namnożyło się w tym tygodniu, czy tylko mi się wydaje? – Stęknął lekarz. Doktorzy też mają ludzkie odruchy.

\- Dawno nie byłeś na zakupach – powiedziała Alice i ugryzła się w język. Otarła się niebezpiecznie o niedawną śmierć Esme, a nie chciała tego. Przed jej śmiercią Carlisle często jeździł z żoną i wyręczał młodych.

\- No tak. – Między nimi zapadła cisza i słychać było tylko gwar rozmów, toczących się wkoło nich. Co jakiś czas Alice wrzuciła jakąś rzecz do wózka, pokazała, gdzie ma skręcić albo po prostu szła przed siebie. W końcu lista skończyła się i ustawili się w długiej, sklepowej kolejce.

\- Nie cierpię zakupów. – Parsknęła brunetka i przeczesała dłonią długie włosy. Zapomniała je spiąć, a w supermarkecie, mimo klimatyzacji, było piekielnie gorąco.

\- Popieram, ale z tobą nie jest to taką katorgą – dodał Carlisle. Alice, usłyszawszy to, zarumieniła się lekko. Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć komplementu w chwili, gdy stała zmęczona i spocona w bardzo irytującej kolejce do kasy.

\- Dziękuje. To miłe.

\- Dobry z ciebie kompan, dzieciaku – poklepał ją po ramieniu i przesunął się do przodu. Była ich kolej.

Nareszcie.

Podczas gdy Carlisle płacił, ona analizowała słowa mężczyzny. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie

kłujące w serce ,,dzieciaku''. Westchnęła cichutko i popchnęła wózek w kierunku samochodu.

_Pora wrócić do rzeczywistości, Alice._

* * *

APOV

_Nie kocha się za coś, kocha się pomimo czegoś._

_Minął kolejny tydzień od śmierci Esme. Carlisle nadal zapracowany, nadal bez większych zmian. Chociaż nie, zaczął się uśmiechać. Póki co tylko ustami, a oczy nadal pozostają bez wyrazu, ale idziemy do przodu. Rose i Bella są dla mnie miłe. Zdecydowanie za miłe i trochę mnie to niepokoi. Ostatnio miałam wrażenie, jakby ktoś szperał w moim pokoju… Może to tylko moje kolejne urojenie, jak ten… Tak, jak ten sen. Cały czas mnie nawiedza, z dnia na dzień jest intensywniejszy._

_Właściwie są to sny, ale najczęściej różnią się kilkoma szczegółami między sobą. Zaczynam się bać, bać samej siebie._

_Niedługo konkurs z arytmetyki. Strasznie się denerwuje, chyba jestem za głupia na niego._

* * *

Rosalie i Bella z uwagą obserwowały miny ,,prawie zakochanych'', gdy wrócili z zakupów, ale nic szczególnego nie mogły wyłapać. Alice zachowywała się tak jak zawsze, tylko może była bardziej przygaszona, a Carlisle wydawał się być pogodny jak co dzień. Żadnych czulszych gestów, porozumiewawczych spojrzeń, niedopowiedzeń. Nic, okrągłe zero. Nie pocieszyło to Rose przeciwnie, doszła do wniosku, że pora na ,,etap drugi''.

\- Co planujesz, siostrzyczko? – zapytała Bells, malując swoje paznokcie.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale to będzie zdecydowany krok do przodu. – Blondynka przymrużyła oczy, intensywnie myślała. Stwierdziła, że przygoda w sklepie nie była wystarczającym bodźcem do zacieśnienia kontaktów, a może je nawet lekko rozluźniła.

\- Carlisle ma jutro nockę – ziewnęła Bella i zamknęła buteleczkę. – Po niej będzie odsypiał, więc raczej nic się nie wydarzy…

\- A właśnie, że się wydarzy – Rose uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Ha! To będzie dopiero przełom, zobaczysz.

\- Nie odzywaj się, ja będę mówić, okej Bells? – Szatynka skinęła głową, słysząc słowa blondynki. – To zaczynamy.

\- Alice – krzyknęła, aż brunetka obejrzała się do tyłu. Siostry doszły do niej i Rose zaczęła przedstawienie:

\- Alice, słyszałaś, co się stało? – Czarnowłosa potrząsnęła głową, więc blond piękność kontynuowała. - Był wypadek w nocy koło Forks. Jakaś ciężarówka zderzyła się z samochodem osobowym. Carlisle musiał mieć niezłe urwanie głowy!

Alice zmrużyła oczy i zapytała z delikatnie wyczuwalnym wahaniem, które podłapała jej siostra.

\- No i co w związku z tym?

\- Miał bardzo ciężką nockę! Może byśmy mu zrobiły miłą niespodziankę?

\- To znaczy? – Brunetka wciąż nie umiała zrozumieć sióstr, ani sensu tej rozmowy.

\- Upiekłabyś mu jego ulubione ciasto, wiesz, ten pyszny sernik kakaowy – wtrąciła się Bella.

\- No nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł… Nie mam czasu, muszę przygotowywać się do konkursu.

\- To DOSKONAŁY pomysł – powiedziała dobitnie Rose. – Myślę, że się ucieszy, a konkurs nie zając….

Alice skinęła głową bez większego entuzjazmu, z opresji wybawił ją dzwonek.

\- No to umówione, Alice – uśmiechnęła się szeroko blondynka i odeszła wraz z siostrą, a czarnowłosa stała na korytarzu i mruknęła:

\- Właśnie, że zając. Jest jutro…

Westchnęła, nie umiała odmawiać. A one teoretycznie były jej siostrami.

* * *

Dość zwinnie uporała się z sernikiem, jeszcze zanim Carlisle wrócił ze szpitala, a reszta rodziny z fakultetów. Posprzątała w kuchni i spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła czwarta. Może by tak wyjść gdzieś i pouczyć się na spokojnie? Wzięła telefon do ręki i ogarnęły ją wątpliwości. Pokonała je i wybrała numer.

_\- Posterunek Policji w Forks. Szeryf Charlie Swan przy telefonie._

_\- Hej Charlie, tu Alice._

_\- O, cześć. Coś się stało, coś z Bells?_

_\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Potrzebuję spokoju, mogłabym się pouczyć u ciebie w domu? Jutro mam konkurs z_

_arytmetyki._

_\- Jasne, Alice_ – usłyszała, jak westchnął. _– Wpadnij na posterunek po klucze._

_\- Dziękuję ci ślicznie._

_\- Nie ma sprawy._

Rozłączyła się i poczuła ulgę. Charlie momentami stawał się dla niej jak ojciec i mimo specyficznej natury bardzo go lubiła i szanowała. Najbardziej wdzięczna była za to, że mogła wpadać do niego wtedy, gdy potrzebowała odpoczynku, wytchnienia czy zwyczajnego spokoju. Czasami oglądała z nim mecze, czasami rozmawiała, a czasami milczała, bo Charlie nigdy nie nadużywał słów.

Wspinając się na schody usłyszała, że do domu wchodzi Carlisle. Wróciła się i powitała go.

Mężczyzna odpowiedział i usłyszała, jak bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Cudowny zapach, upiekłaś coś Alice? – Spojrzał na nią badawczo.

\- Tak, sernik, bo słyszałam, że miałeś ciężką nockę.

\- Faktycznie, trochę tak, ale nie odbiegała za mocno od standardowej. – Uśmiechnął się. – Mogę spróbować? – W jego oczach zabłysnęły iskierki, jakby był małym dzieckiem.

\- Jeszcze jest gorący, ale śmiało. Bita śmietana jest w lodówce. – Na to Carlisle roześmiał się.

\- Jak zawsze przewidująca. Chyba wszystko o mnie wiesz – otworzył chłodziarkę i wyjął spray.

Alice nie odpowiedziała tylko weszła na górę i spakowała do torby podręcznik do matematyki i kilka kartek z zadaniami z ciągu arytmetycznego.

_Nie chciałabym wiedzieć._

_Chciałabym._

_Chciałabym wiele._

Usłyszała, że przyjechały siostry, którym towarzyszyli Edward i Emmett.

Omiotła jeszcze wzrokiem pokój i jej wzrok przyciągnął leżący na biurku zeszyt. Na śmierć zapomniałaby o nim!

Wrzuciła go i zbiegła po schodach na pierwsze piętro, gdzie ponownie natknęła się na uśmiechniętą Rose.

\- Pyszny sernik, Alice.

\- Przecież go nie jadłaś – burknęła czarnowłosa i chciała ją minąć, ale ta złapała jej nadgarstek.

\- Masz rację, ale mężczyźni się zajadają, a szczególnie Carlisle. Acha… A może… Pomogłabyś

rozładować Carlisle'owi napięcie jakie spowodował dyżur? Jakiś mały masaż?

\- NIE! – Alice odskoczyła jak oparzona od Rosalie. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju, słyszysz? – krzyknęła tak głośno, aż jej oczy się zaszkliły.

\- Jasne – blondynka zrobiła urażoną minę, ale w środku była przerażona. Czyżby plan się sypał, niemożliwe…

* * *

Alice uciekła z domu tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś deptał jej po piętach. Całą drogę na komisariat biegła, zmęczenie fizyczne było dla niej pewną odskocznią od problemów.

Wpadła jak szalona na izbę, aż Charlie podskoczył z zaskoczenia.

\- Alice, zjawiasz się niespodziewanie jak huragan – przywitał ją. Dziewczyna odkiwnęła, powoli uspokajając oddech po wyczerpującym biegu. – Biegłaś? – Charlie zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie dodał.

Wyjął tylko z kieszeni klucze i podał jej.

\- Dziękuję – wymruczała przez suche gardło. – Ratujesz mi życie, znów.

Charlie skinął głową i po chwili zastanowienia zapytał:

\- Co będziesz jeść na kolację?

* * *

APOV

_Doszłam do wniosku, że oglądanie meczów z Charliem, to całkiem przyjemne i dość fascynujące zajęcie._

_Patrzenie na spoconych, biegających jak szaleńcy piłkarzy, przyprawia mnie o dreszcz - dreszcz rozbawienia._

_Czasami nie umiem się powstrzymać i parskam śmiechem, gdy jeden zaliczy kontakt z ziemią, drugi celując w bramkę, trafi w słupek albo trzeci zupełnie bezsensownie wyskoczy jak Filip z konopi. Charlie taktownie ignoruje moje zachowanie lub mruczy coś pod nosem, a ja usilnie staram się zapanować nad sobą. Nie jest to aż taka trudna sztuka._

_Tym bardziej, że ten człowiek jest moim wybawieniem. Może nie idealnym, ale jest. Tyle razy uratował mi życie, że aż wstyd mówić ile… I wcale się nie skarży na to._

_A ja naprawdę lubię pepperoni._

* * *

Zobaczywszy wyniki konkursu poczuła ciarki na plecach. Zajęła drugie miejsce w stanowym konkursie matematycznym! Przetarła oczy i spojrzała raz jeszcze, aby się upewnić.

**ALICE BRANDON – 119/120 pkt – II MIEJSCE**

Tak, to była prawda. Poczuła się w pełni szczęśliwa, miała ochotę krzyczeć z radości i iść gdzieś poszaleć, ale po chwili otrząsnęła się z krótkotrwałej euforii. Obiecała Edwardowi, że zrobi obiad, specjalnie dla niego - jego ulubione roladki. Westchnęła, kochała go jak rodzonego brata i chciała mu zrobić przyjemność, nie mogła go zawieść.

Z uśmiechem na ustach wyszła ze szkoły i podekscytowana skierowała się w kierunku domu.

Chce roladki, to je dostanie!

Spojrzała na zegar kuchenny i zmarszczyła brwi. Ziemniaki właśnie się gotowały, roladki piekły się w piecu z przyjemnym skwierczeniem, roztapiającego się sera. Alice uchyliła lekko drzwiczki i jeszcze raz spojrzała na zegarek, tym razem ten na jej nadgarstku. Za kilka minut miała wybić czwarta, a tu Edwarda i reszty ani widu, ani słychu. Westchnęła i zaczęła rozstawiać talerze. Może mieli jakiś powód, żeby się spóźnić, a ona tutaj zaprząta sobie niepotrzebnie głowę. Z drugiej strony chciała jak najszybciej podzielić się sukcesem z całą rodziną, nawet z Rose i Bellą. Czuła się dumna z siebie, drugie miejsce w stanowym konkursie, to nie lada wyczyn!

Usłyszała, jak drzwi wejściowe trzaskają, ale po chwili nastała cisza. Do domu z pewnością nie wróciło ,,rodzeństwo'', bo Emmett przy wchodzeniu robi wiele hałasu, a Edward zazwyczaj przekomarza się z Bellą. Alice wychyliła się i zobaczyła, że to był Carlisle. Poczuła się lekko rozczarowana, wciąż nie mogła wybaczyć mu ,,dzieciaka''.

\- Hej, Alice – zawołał głośno lekarz i dodał: - Ale pięknie pachnie, znowu. Co tym razem zmalowałaś?

\- Roladki dla Edwarda – podkreśliła jego imię, ale wydawało się, że doktor nie zauważył niuansu.

\- Będzie pyszny obiad jakiego w tym domu dawno nie było. – Podsumował i rozejrzał się wokoło. – Jesteśmy sami?

Alice przytknęła i zajrzała do piekarnika, podczas gdy Carlisle'owi zadzwonił telefon.

\- Halo… Tak, już w domu… No, dobrze, przekażę, ale wiesz, że to niekulturalne. Halo, Edward?! – Doktor usłyszał, że połączenie przerwano. Przez chwilę analizował słowa Edwarda i stwierdził, że jest w nader niewygodnej sytuacji. Miał sprawić, że Alice posmutnieje. Musiał ją zawieść w imieniu syna, a było to dla niego ciężkie. – Alice, właśnie dzwonił mój syn i kazał mi przekazać, że coś im wypadło, i że nie zdążą na obiad. Twoje pyszne roladki Edward zje na kolację. – Carlisle z niepokojem zobaczył jak dziewczyna blednie. – Wszystko w porządku.

Początkowo pokiwała głową, ale zaraz stanowczo zaczęła nią kręcić.

\- Wszystko się sypie – mruknęła, unikając jego wzroku. – Chciałam wam powiedzieć przy obiedzie, że zdobyłam drugie miejsce w konkursie stanowym z arytmetyki. – Jej głos był beznamiętny.

\- To cudownie Alice! – krzyknął Carlisle i w przypływie odruchu objął ją. I wtedy poczuł, że jej włosy pachną cynamonem, a ona sama jest taka miękka, taka zupełnie niedziecięca. Przez te kilka sekund wydawało mu się, że słyszy szaleńczy galop jej serca i czuje na sobie jej przyspieszony oddech.

Spojrzał w oczy dziewczyny. Wychwycił w nich coś ulotnego, trudnego do zdefiniowania, co sprawiło, że między ich ciałami przeskoczyła intrygująca iskra. Magia prysła, gdy Alice odskoczyła jak oparzona, cała była spłoniona, a po chwili doszło zażenowanie. Carlisle czuł się podobnie, ale w zdecydowanie mniejszym stopniu.

\- Taak – głos Alice zadrżał. – Dziękuję… A teraz może zjedzmy… - Podeszła do piecyka i wyjęła blachę. Była roztrzęsiona i…

\- Masz rację, Alice – powiedział cicho Carlisle i usiadł do stołu. Zapadła między nimi krępująca cisza, która trwała do końca dnia. Nie omieszkały zauważyć jej Rose i Bells. Blondynka była pewna, że COŚ musiało się wydarzyć. Upewniło ją w tym myśleniu przyłapanie Carlisle'a na rzucaniu ukradkowych

spojrzeń w kierunku Alice, gdy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy. Po za tym podejrzana była ich cichość, a także niezwykła grzeczność w relacjach. Zachowywali się jak dzieciaki, które coś przeskrobały.

W pokoju Rosalie z tryumfalnym uśmiechem rzuciła do Bells:

\- Siostra, szykuj sukienkę na wesele. Przełom jest za progiem. Już coś się wydarzyło… Jestem ciekawa, co…

Bella zachichotała:

\- Jesteśmy genialne.

\- Tak. Plan doskonały. I wspaniale się toczy. Teraz pozostał tylko cios w samo serce, ale już mam pomysł. Sama Alice mi go podsunęła…

Uśmiechnęły się do siebie, zwycięstwo było bardzo blisko. Wystarczyło tylko zamknąć Kopciuszka w komnacie bez wyjścia.

* * *

A _POV_

_Nie wiem, co się stało między nami. Nie chce wiedzieć._

_A chciałabym wiele. Może i jego też?_

_Może nie._

_Sny bez zmian. Są. Straszne jak zawsze, straszniejsze z dnia na dzień. A najgorsze jest to, że nie wiem, czego się boję. Chyba tej sylwetki przybliżającej się z każdym dniem do mnie… Coś się stanie. Czuję to._

* * *

Edward uważał się za dobrego i ostrożnego kierowcę, którego tylko czasami ponosiły emocje. I tak stało się dzisiaj. Na kilka sekund stracił panowanie nad samochodem, co wystarczająco rozzłościło Carlisle'a, który ostatnio był bardzo drażliwy.

\- Do cholery, synu, chcesz nas wszystkich pozabijać? – warknął i kazał mu zjechać na pobocze.

Zamienili się, a Edward usiadł z tyłu koło śpiącej Alice. Co się dzieje z Carlisle'em – pomyślał i stwierdził, że ostatnie dni były dziwne.

Alice dowiedziała się, że uroczyste wręczenie nagród odbędzie się w Seattle i miała zamiar wybrać się tam sama pociągiem, ale zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że w tym samym czasie Carlisle miał sympozjum naukowe, a Edward postanowił spotkać się ze starymi kumplami, których kiedyś poznał będąc w Seattle. Tak więc wzięli samochód i ruszyli wspólnie. Alice, ze względu na niedawne wydarzenia,czuła się bardzo nieswojo w obecności Carlisle'a, ale Edward rozładował troszeczeczkę napięcie. Na szczęście, gdy tylko opuścili Forks, zasnęła.

Do Seattle dotarli nad ranem i tylko zahaczyli o hotel, który dla nich zarezerwowała Rosalie. Edward wniósł rzeczy do jednego pokoju i wrócił. Carlisle zawiózł go do przyjaciół, Alice pod uniwersytet, a sam skierował swoje kroki na uczelnię, gdzie odbywało się sympozjum. Po kilku godzinach, gdy wszystkie ceremonie mniejsze lub większe zakończyły się, doktor wrócił po swoją wychowankę, która czekała na niego w pobliskiej kawiarni. Czytała jakąś książkę, popijając kawę. Obok niej stał mały, srebrny puchar. Wszedł cicho do środka i przysiadł się do niej, co spowodowało pojawienie się szoku na twarzy dziewczyny. Przez przypadek rozlała też trochę kawy na spódnicę, tak bardzo byłazdumiona, że go widzi.

\- Alice, spokojnie. Nie jestem zjawą. – Głos Carlisle'a wydawał się być zmęczony.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam, nie spodziewałam się – wyjąkała i pospiesznie zaczęła wycierać materiał, ale na niewiele się to zdało.

\- Jedziemy do hotelu? Jestem zmęczony, ty z pewnością także – powiedział. – Wejdziemy też coś zjeść.

Alice skinęła głową i podniosła się z krzesła, a lekarz poszedł uregulować rachunek.

* * *

_Gdy tylko Alice, Carlisle i Edward zniknęli z pola widzenia, Rose wyciągnęła telefon. Bella ustaliła wcześniej, że jej ukochany zatrzyma się na noc u swoich znajomych, więc to było duże ułatwienie dla intrygi. Wykręciła numer i przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha:_

_\- Hotel Seattle? Mówi Rose Cullen, rezerwowałam wczoraj dwa pokoje. Tak, małżeńskie i pojedyncze… W związku z pewnym wydarzeniem chciałabym zmienić rezerwacje tylko na małżeńskie… Tak… I miałabym prośbę, żeby powiedzieć, że nastąpiła pomyłka w systemie, wie pan, to młode małżeństwo… I jeszcze trochę się wstydzą prosić o wspólny pokój. Haha… Dziękuję ślicznie. Rezerwacja na Carlisle'a Cullena, tak, zgadza się. Podwójny pokój z małżeńskim łożem… Żadnej kanapy. Jest pan genialny. Dziękuję raz jeszcze – zawołała Rose słodziutkim głosikiem i rozłączyła się._

_– Załatwione – powiedziała do Belli, która pokiwała głową. Jak teraz nic_

_się nie wydarzy, to wszystkie ich plany zniweczą się. A to byłoby najgorszym z możliwych wyjść._

* * *

Carlisle podszedł do lady, za nim nieśmiało stała Alice i rozglądała się wokoło. Hotel był niewielki, ale urządzony gustownie i dosyć skromnie.

\- Carlisle Cullen, miałem rezerwację.

\- Tak, pański syn ją potwierdził, a bagażowy zaniósł bagaże. Oto kluczyk – recepcjonista podał mu kluczyk z numerem 14.

\- Tylko jeden? Miały być dwa pokoje.

Recepcjonista wklepał coś w komputerze, zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, tutaj wyraźnie jest zaznaczone, że jeden pokój. Jeden, podwójny pokój… - mówił, ale

Carlisle'owi zadzwonił telefon, więc przeprosił go na chwilę. – Halo? Edward? Acha, zostajesz u nich… To wiesz co synu, to nawet lepiej, bo okazało się, że jest tylko jeden pokój… Jakiś błąd w systemie. To do jutra.

Recepcjonista cierpliwie czekał na reakcję klienta, ale ten zwyczajnie poprowadził „żonę" po schodach. Ciekawa para, nie chce z sobą przebywać? Dobrze, że w tamtym pokoju nie ma kanapy – uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Alice, tak jak i Carlisle, przeżyli szok zobaczywszy wygląd i wyposażenie pokoju. Było to pomieszczenie z aneksem kuchennym i sporą łazienką. Pokój jak pokój, ale pośrodku niego stało wielkie małżeńskie łóżko z baldachimem, które przeraziło tych dwoje do reszty.

\- To chyba jest pomyłka – wydukała czarnowłosa.

\- Niestety – mruknął Carlisle i wszedł do łazienki, starannie zamykając drzwi. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to ogromna wanna z jacuzzi, z pewnością przeznaczona dla dwóch osób. Mimowolnie jęknął i zasłonił dłonią oczy. - Co tu się dzieje? – pomyślał, ale nie znalazł żadnej, sensownej odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Wszystko było przypadkiem losu, niczym więcej i usilnie chciał w to wierzyć.

Zjedli obiad w hotelowej restauracji, a później udali się każde w swoją stronę. Alice poszła zwiedzać Seattle, a Carlisle czytał skrypty na jutrzejsze wykłady. Zmęczenie dało mu się we znaki i zwyczajnie usnął.

Alice wróciwszy, nie spodziewała się, że zastanie śpiącego Carlisle'a. Był to dość nietypowy widok i w pewien sposób ją rozczulił. Mężczyzna we śnie wyglądał bezbronnie jak dziecko, ale cały czas był diabelnie przystojny. Podeszła bliżej, żeby po kryjomu nacieszyć się jego pięknem. Carlisle zakrawał na ideał i wszystko byłoby perfekcyjne, gdyby nie to, że dla niego była tylko ,,dzieciakiem''.

Chciała dotknąć jego policzka, poczuć pod palcami gładkość jego skóry, nasycić się nim. Już wyciągnęła dłoń, gdy lekarz otworzył oczy, Alice krzyknęła, wystraszona.

\- Alice – wymruczał zaspany. Zdawało się mu się, że nadal śni, tylko że na jawie. – Jesteś piękną kobietą. Tak, kobietą, uświadomiłem to sobie niedawno. – Dotknął jej dłoni i przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. – Cudownie pachniesz, cynamonem… I masz taką miękką skórę, delikatną, jedwabistą… - Pogłaskał jej policzek. – Można by ją głaskać bez końca. I twoje usta - śliczne czerwone usteczka. – Przejechał palcami po wargach dziewczyny. – Stworzone do całowania… - uśmiechnął się sennie. - Jak smakują, jak malina…? - Złapał ją za brodę i przybliżył jej twarz do swojej.

Alice poczuła, jak jego wargi odnajdują jej. Był to delikatny, niepewny pocałunek. Carlisle niewinnie badał jej usta swoimi,

rozkoszował się tym doznaniem. Po chwili urwał i spojrzał na nią.

– I te oczy - przerażająco smutne oczy. Czemu nie ma w nich radości, szczęścia, miłości? No powiedz, dlaczego? A może to tylko sen… - zamruczał.

Alice wyrwała dłoń i stanęła koło łóżka. Zawstydzona, z palącymi policzkami i posmakiem ust Carlisle'a na swoich.

\- Carlisle – warknęła, a doktor spojrzał na nią przytomniej. Otworzył szeroko oczy, jakby dopiero sobie uświadomił, co zrobił. Usiadł i zaczął się w nią wpatrywać. Wyszeptał:

\- Dziecko, powiedz, że to mi się tylko śniło…

W czarnowłosej coś pękło.

\- DZIECKO?! Do jasnej cholery Carlisle, spójrz na mnie! Czy tak wygląda dziecko? – wrzasnęła. – Carlisle, ja jestem dorosła, jestem kobietą, a nie żadnym dzieckiem, zrozum to – dodała spokojniej.

Doktor spuścił wzrok i najciszej jak umiał, dodał: - Jestem tego świadomy, Alice. Bardzo świadomy. To, co zrobiłem było odzwierciedleniem moich ostatnich myśli. Myśli, których wstydziłem się i nadal się wstydzę. Widzisz, facet pamięta wszystko, co dotyczy kobiet, a już szczególnie pięknych. Wtedy, w kuchni, olśniło mnie. Zauważyłem, że zmieniłaś się, rozkwitłaś z pąka w kwiat. W nęcący i przyciągający kwiat, ale nie dla mnie. Wydarzenia z przed chwili w ogóle nie powinny mieć miejsca, nigdy.

\- Żałujesz? – Wtrąciła, obawiając się odpowiedzi.

Zaśmiał się gorzko i pokręcił głową.

\- To było piękne doznanie, ale jesteś zakazanym owocem dla mnie. Jestem starym człowiekiem, a ty młodą dziewczyną wkraczającą w świat dorosłych. Jeszcze spotkasz tego jedynego, zobaczysz.

\- Carlisle, wygadujesz bzdury.

\- O nie, Alice. Wiem więcej o życiu niż ty, maleńka.

\- Nic nie wiesz. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dziwnie. – To się musiało stać, ja to przeczułam… - Carlisle nie skomentował tego, w ogóle starał się nie patrzeć na stojącą przed nim kobietę.

\- A więc to tak – Alice przysiadła na łóżku. – Będziesz mnie unikać, tak? Ignorujmy się nawzajem i udawajmy, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Tak będzie najlepiej… Pójdę już… – Wstała, ale poczuła, jak Carlisle przygniata jej ramię swoją dłonią.

\- Nie będę niczego udawać, nie będę się wypierać. Stało się, niczego nie żałuje. A ty nigdzie niepójdziesz, zrozumiałaś?

\- Nie jestem już mała. Sama za siebie mogę decydować. Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić, a czego nie! – warknęła Alice, ale Carlisle położył dwa palce na jej wargach i wyszeptał – Cicho…

Spojrzała w jego niebieskie oczy, on także wpatrywał się w nią uważnie. Alice wysunęła usta, czekając na pocałunek, ale ten nie nadszedł. – To bardzo trudna dla nas sytuacja… To uczucie nie powinno nigdy się rozwinąć, w ogóle nie powinno mieć miejsca, ale los chciał inaczej. Połączył nas w jakiś specyficzny sposób, zbudował relację między nami. I nie wiem, co zrobić. Tak niewiele minęło od śmierci Esme.

\- Może wybrać najprostsze rozwiązanie… Pogodzić się z tym. Ja już to zrobiłam kilka lat temu.

Lekarz spojrzał na nią i zaniemówił, więc Czarnowłosa przystąpiła do akcji i pocałowała go. Był to intensywniejszy pocałunek, bardziej agresywny i mówiący więcej. Carlisle i Alice poczuli dreszcz, gdy ich wargi połączyły się, spragnione własnego towarzystwa. Byli idealnie do siebie dopasowani, jakby stworzeni na miarę. Kobieta oderwała się od niego z trudem, uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

\- Marzyłam o tym odkąd cię zobaczyłam, ale nie wiedziałam, że moje pragnienie się spełni.

\- Alice, jestem od ciebie starszy o ponad dwanaście lat…

\- Prawdziwe uczucie nie zna granic… Tylko trzeba odnaleźć drugą połówkę.

\- Co ludzie powiedzą?

\- Chrzanić ludzi, najważniejsze jest to, co my czujemy i co chcemy czuć.

\- Alice, jeszcze za wcześnie…

\- Carlisle, stoimy na kruchym lodzie, próbujemy bezpiecznie dostać się na brzeg, ale to niemożliwe. Musimy zaryzykować, inaczej utoniemy i będziemy nieszczęśliwi. Los, nie bez powodu, złączył nasze ścieżki…

\- Co powiedzą nasi najbliżsi?

\- Bracia wiedzą, kiedyś wyciągnęli to ze mnie, a siostry… One się chyba domyślają. Nie umiałam ukrywać się z uczuciem do ciebie, ale ty go nie dostrzegałeś. Byłam za młoda, za smarkata, nie traktowałeś mnie poważnie, bo miałeś Esme. A ona to wiedziała – uśmiech Alice był przygaszony. – I traktowała mnie jak rywalkę, mimo że wtedy nią nie byłam. A teraz jestem.

\- Zawsze miałem słabość do ciebie, ale myślałem, że tylko w relacjach rodzic-dziecko, ale nie… Takich uczuć się nie żywi do córki… Esme była wspaniałą, cudowną żoną i towarzyszką życia, ale między nami nie istniała taka duchowa więź.

\- Carlisle, czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że… - Alice spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

\- Tak, Alice, nie jesteś mi obojętna, chociaż uświadomiłem to sobie niedawno. I chyba nadeszła pora, w której powinniśmy podjąć decyzję co dalej.

\- Chciałam być wolna. Po śmierci Esme stałam się wolniejsza, ale to nie było to, czego szukałam. Teraz wiem, że prawdziwie wolna będę wtedy, kiedy stanę u twojego boku.

Carlisle złapał jej dłoń i ucałował ją.

\- Nie śpieszmy się. Mamy czas, Alice. Musisz być pewna swojej decyzji.

\- Niczego bardziej nie jestem pewna – odpowiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. Wtuliła się w niego – tak, jak ona potrzebowała jego ciepła, tak on potrzebował jej ciepła. Uzupełniali się nawzajem, czyniąc się szczęśliwym.

Carlisle był pełen obaw, Alice pełna nadziei.

Nie wiedzieli, co przyniesie przyszłość, ale mieli siebie.

Intryga sióstr przyniosła efekt.

* * *

APOV

_Nic do mnie nie dociera. Nic._

_Sny przerodziły się w istne koszmary. Mara ukazała twarz. Jest coraz bliżej. Czuję, że niedługo zaatakuje._

_Jestem tego bardziej niż pewna._


	4. Chapter 4

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

**cz. I**

* * *

APOV

_Jego śmiech rozsadzał mi czaszkę, słyszałam każde wysyczane słowo, widziałam każdy gest. Tym razem nie był litościwy – uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą. Mara miała anielską twarz, ale przesiąknięta była czymś, co nie było do końca dobre. I tego nieokreślonego bałam się najbardziej._

_Krzyk był ostry, przeszywający, prowadzący do obłędu._

_Ale nie był zły…_

_To było wołanie o pomoc._

* * *

Alice wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie na łóżku i donośnie krzyknęła przez sen. Carlisle zerwał się i potrząsnął dziewczyną; obudziła się. Była rozdygotana, a jej serce głośno waliło, sprawiała wrażenie przerażonej do granic możliwości. Nie umiała nic powiedzieć i tylko przytuliła się do mężczyzny,

oddychając głęboko.

\- Spokojnie, Alice. – Carlisle pogłaskał ją po głowie i ucałował jej włosy, sycąc się ich wonią. – To tylko zły sen… Tylko sen.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i przywarła do niego bardziej. Jednocześnie w myślach analizowała nowy fragment snu. Mara ukazała twarz i chociaż nie widziała jej dokładnie, pewne cechy zauważyła.

Zjawa była mężczyzną, przystojnym blondynem, choć rozmytym. Miał w sobie magnetyzm, coś, co przyciągało, a zarazem coś co odpychało. Na swój sposób bezpieczny i niebezpieczny, diabelski anioł.

\- Dziękuje ci – spojrzała w oczy Carlisle'owi, mężczyźnie, który nie był widmem. – Która godzina?

\- Po drugiej w nocy… - Odparł i popatrzył na nią z czułością. – Chodźmy jeszcze spać.

Alice ułożyła się ponownie na poduszce i przymknęła oczy. Zasypiała, trzymając Carlisle'a za rękę.

Dopóki czuła jego dłoń. Już nic jej się nie śniło.

Rano Carlisle wymknął się z łóżka, starając się nie budzić Alice. Dziewczyna smacznie spała wtulona w hotelową poduszkę. Jej twarz oświetlały anemiczne promienie słońca, co czyniło brunetkę jeszcze bardziej dziecinną. Doktor spojrzał na młodą oblubienicę i westchnął. Czuł coś do tego dziecka i tylko podejmował nieudane próby wyperswadowania sobie tego. Nie dziecka, broń Boże, nie dziecka. Alice była kobietą z krwi i kości, która dawała mu to odczuć na każdym kroku, zwłaszcza teraz. Pospiesznie wziął prysznic, bo na jacuzzi patrzył lekko skonsternowany i jeszcze szybciej ubrał się. Upewniwszy się, że Alice spokojnie śpi, wyszedł, zamknąwszy cichutko drzwi. Było czterdzieści dwie po siódmej.

_Znów ten krzyk, przeklęty krzyk. Krzyk przeszywający duszę. I te ostrzegające oczy… Anioł. Diabeł. Mara._

Za trzy ósma Alice niespodziewanie obudziła się. W uszach cały czas pobrzmiewało jej echo wyśnionych słów. Właściwie wyłapała i zapamiętała tylko jedno.

_Uważaj._

Usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała się. O tej godzinie Carlisle'a już nie było, a ona miała prawie cały dzień, więc postanowiła zwiedzić to, czego wczoraj nie zdążyła. Zapowiadał się przyjemny dzień, podczas którego miała zamiar zapomnieć o nocnych troskach. A to do najprostszych nie należało.

Znów, tak jak poprzedniego dnia czekała w kawiarni na Carlisle'a. Gdy tylko zobaczyła jego sylwetkę w oddali poczuła jakąś dziwną słodycz w sercu. On jest naprawdę jej… Żadnej innej. Mężczyzna wszedł, a zobaczywszy ją, uśmiechnął się promiennie. Zanim usiadł pocałował ją w policzek, co trochę zawiodło Alice.

\- Witaj, Alice – przysiadł się i zamówił dla siebie kawę. – Zjadłaś coś?

Skinęła grzecznie głową i wskazała na pusty talerzyk – zostało tylko kilka okruszków po szarlotce.

\- To dobrze. A spałaś spokojnie? – Doktor przeglądał kartę, zadając to pytanie. Czarnowłosa drgnęła, słysząc to.

\- Tak. – Skłamała i poczuła się źle, ale z drugiej strony nie chciała go zamartwiać jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dochodzi czwarta, powinniśmy zjeść obiad. – Carlisle posłodził sobie kawę i spojrzał na Alice z czułością. – A później przejdziemy się po Seattle, zanim Edward do nas dołączy. Obiecał, że będzie prowadził.

Alice uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i z nieukrywaną radością zgodziła się. To wydarzenie zakrawało na prawdziwą randkę, randkę sam na sam…

Wieczór w Seattle był naprawdę piękny. Niebo okraszone było mnóstwem lśniących gwiazd, które migały porozumiewawczo do ludzi na ziemi. Lampy ustawione wkoło dróg doskonale oświetlały chodniki i nadawały poświatę magiczności temu miastu.

Wielu ludzi było urzeczonych panującą tu atmosferą, a wśród nich znaleźli się Carlisle i Alice.

Spacerowali oni po Seattle w oczekiwaniu na Edwarda mającego drobne problemy z dojazdem na czas.

\- Pięknie tutaj, aż chciałoby się zostać… - Westchnęła rozmarzona Alice, przytulając się do ramienia mężczyzny.

\- Tak, to miasto ma pozytywną aurę. I pozytywnie wpływa na ludzi. – Uśmiechnął się znacząco. W Seattle nie musiał kryć się z uczuciem do wychowanki, tutaj nikt ich nie znał, więc nikt ich nie oceniał.

Ale po powrocie do domu będzie musiał podjąć decyzję. Forks to niewielkie miasto, wieści roznoszą się szybko, a od pogrzebu Esme tak niewiele minęło. Spojrzał na Alice i zdziwił się, że dopiero teraz odkrył w niej kobietę. Była niesamowicie piękna ze swoimi długimi ciemnymi włosami i czekoladowymi oczami. I miała tak łagodne, pogodne i dobre usposobienie, idealnie nadawała się na żonę i matkę. Ona była aniołem, po prostu.

\- Carlisle – Anielica pomachała mu dłonią – Ziemia do ciebie! – Zachichotała.

\- Tak, tak – spojrzał na nią. – Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

\- Zauważyłam – Alice przygryzła śmiesznie wargę i stanęła przy barierce mostu. Wpatrywała się w wodę, która przedstawiała ich obraz na swojej powierzchni. – Zobacz, jak ładnie wyglądamy… - Carlisle podążył za jej dłonią.

\- Tacy troszkę rozmazani… - Powiedział żartobliwie.

\- I to jest cudowne. Piękno można znaleźć w naprawdę wielu rzeczach i osobach… - Szepnęła i wyciągnęła rękę, jakby próbując dotknąć wody. – Ty je znalazłeś w Esme.

Ostatnie zdanie zbiło trochę Carlisle'a z tropu, ale odchrząknąwszy, odpowiedział: - Tak, znalazłem je.

\- Długo poszukiwałeś ideału – ciągnęła nieubłaganie Alice. – Dlaczego, Carlisle, dlaczego Esme i dlaczego dopiero ona?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, ale za moment przeniósł wzrok na płynącą wodę.

\- Masz racje, wiele kobiet mogło zaistnieć w moim życiu, ale…. Ja żyłem z przeczuciem, że muszę na kogoś czekać, więc czekałem. I znalazłem Esme. Wtedy przeczucie zniknęło, nie, właściwie ucichło. Powróciło krótko po ślubie, jednak nie zwracałem na nie uwagi, byłem pewien, że się myli…

\- A teraz?

\- Teraz wiem, że to ja się myliłem. Esme była wspaniałą osobą, ale nie tą jedyną.

Serce Alice podskoczyło i fiknęło koziołka, a ona sama poczuła się tak lekka.

\- Ale nadal nie rozumiem twojej decyzji, Alice – głos Carlisle'a przedarł się przez ścianę radości powstałą wkoło niej.

\- Zauroczyłeś mnie jak tylko ciebie zobaczyłam. Zaopiekowałeś się mną, nie pytając o nic. Później przyjąłeś do rodziny… Zrobiłeś to, czego przez tak długi okres nie dali mi inni, i co najważniejsze, nie robiłeś tego z litości. No i Edward z Emmettem, cudowne osoby, które pokazały mi kolory.

Podarowałeś mi życie. I już wtedy zaczęłam się zakochiwać. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej… - Carlisle nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc tylko ścisnął jej ramię.

Zadzwonił telefon, to był Edward. Doktor rozmawiał z nim chwilę, po czym powiedział do Alice:

\- Edward czeka na nas w restauracji. Zjemy coś i wyruszymy. Przed nami dość długa droga. – Dziewczyna skinęła głową i ruszyli w kierunku głównej alei z kawiarniami.

Pierwszy do uszu Edwarda dotarł donośny śmiech Alice. Nie byłoby w nim nic dziwnego, gdyby dziewczyna śmiała się w ten sposób częściej. Drugą niezwykłością okazały się splecione dłonie, które szybko rozłączyły się przed wejściem do restauracji. Trzecią rzeczą było szczęście, które wprost emanowało i z Alice, i z Carlisle'a i to dopiero zastanowiło Edwarda.

Czyżby oni… Coś… Razem… Czy coś?

Zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami. Jeżeli nawet, to nie jego sprawa.

Domniemana para dosiadła się i razem zamówili coś do jedzenia. Po kolacji wsiedli w samochód i ruszyli w podróż. Alice, umościwszy się na siedzeniu, natychmiast zasnęła.

Jacuzzi nie zostało użyte.

* * *

Zadzwonił budzik, więc Rose wyłączyła go i gwałtownie zwlokła się z łóżka. Spojrzała na godzinę, było dziesięć po szóstej, tak jak zawsze. Przeciągnęła się i wstała, a wychodząc z pokoju obejrzała się na śpiącą Bellę. Wyglądała tak niewinnie podczas snu. Delikatny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy blondynki – kochała swoją siostrę.

Zeszła na dół i weszła do kuchni. Zobaczyła, że srebrne volvo stoi koło domu, co znaczyło, że Edward wraz Carlisle'em i Alice wrócili do domu.

Poczuła podniecenie, które rozniosło się falą po całym ciele. Miała nadzieję, że coś się wydarzyło między nimi, liczyła na to z całych sił. Nie, ona była pewna, że COŚ się stało, bo musiało. Po prostu.

Oni od samego początku dryfowali na cienkiej granicy i wystarczyło ich tylko popchnąć, właściwie ukierunkować. A ona z siostrą zrobiły to, najsubtelniej jak potrafiły. I chciały, aby przyniosło to konkretny efekt. Ślub.

,, Jeżeli to się nie uda…''- pomyślała Rose i zmroziło ją na moment. - ,, To nasz spadek będzie

zagrożony, nasze pieniądze… I nasza pozycja w Forks, kiedy jakaś siksa złapie Carlisle'a i jego

fortunkę w swoje sidła. Nie, to niemożliwe! Alice zostanie żoną doktorka. Zostanie i już. ''

Blondynka otworzyła z rozmachem lodówkę i złapała karton soku. Ścisnęła go mocno, aż powstała dziura w jednym miejscu. Słodki, pomarańczowy nektar spłynął jej po palcach.

\- Cholera – warknęła i poczuła, że jej złość okazała się krótkotrwała. Przecież nie jest w stanie wejść do serca Alice i wpisać komendę: ,, Bądź z Carlisle'em. Teraz.'' Wzięła głęboki oddech, wypiła sok, opłukała ręce i wróciła na górę. Z pokoju wzięła rzeczy i zamknęła się w łazience.

Dwadzieścia minut później, za dwadzieścia siódma, do drzwi łazienki zapukała zaspana Bella.

Rosalie, tak jak zawsze, otworzyła jej drzwi i powiedziała:

\- Hej Bells. Jak się spało?

Szatynka głośno ziewnęła i pokiwała głową co mogło oznaczać ,,cześć'', ,,dobrze'', ,,tak sobie'',

,,źle'', ,,masakrycznie '' lub ,,właśnie wstałam i jeszcze nie wiem, jak mi się spało''. Jednak za moment dodała:

\- Cześć. Spokojnie, w miarę. Nie wiesz, czy Edward wrócił? – Zapytała i wzięła szczoteczkę do ręki.

Nałożyła pastę i zaczęła szorować zęby, oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Wrócili w nocy. – Mruknęła Rosalie. Była skupiona na swoich rzęsach, które za nie chciały być posłuszne.

\- Yhmmm.

\- Jestem ciekawa jak tam nasza intryga, czy coś się rozwinęło…

\- Hyaaa tes. – Bella wypluła pastę i przepłukała usta. – Może się dowiemy wieczorem, bo teraz kopciuszek pewnie śpi po fascynującej podróży.

\- Z pewnością. – Rosalie podała siostrze podkład i tusz, a ta z wdzięcznością je przyjęła. Tak wyglądał ich każdy poranek za wyjątkiem tych, kiedy postanowiły, najdelikatniej mówiąc, ominąć szkołę.

Mimo rokowań dziewczyny były w błędzie. Alice już nie spała, tylko leżała w łóżku i wpatrywała się w sufit, rozpamiętując wydarzenia minionego weekendu. A działo się sporo i wszystko dotyczyło jej małego światka. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że Carlisle tak dosadnie powie to, co myśli o niej i ich…

Związku? Nie, to zdecydowanie za daleko idące słowo – o ich relacji. Brunetka westchnęła z wygramoliła się z pościeli i spojrzała na zegarek. Było za dziesięć siódma, więc stwierdziła, że zdąży do szkoły. Wstając, strąciła ręką książkę leżącą na stoliku. Ta upadła i otworzyła się na stronie, gdzie Kopciuszkowi siostry nie pozwalają spotkać się z księciem. Spojrzała na nią przelotnie, podniosła i zamknęła. Nie zaprzątała sobie głowy tym wydarzeniem. Postanowiła iść, bo lekkie zmęczenie zostało zupełnie zagłuszone przez adrenalinę, a raczej jej nadmiar. Wyjęła rzeczy z szafy, szybko się przebrała i rozczesała włosy . Chwilę później po cichu zeszła ze strychu, a otwierając drzwi uważnie nasłuchiwała odgłosów dochodzących z łazienki. Usłyszała dziewczęce śmiechy co jednoznacznie mówiło, że pomieszczenie okupują jeszcze siostry. Wróciła więc na górę i skorzystała z niewielkiego lustra w szafie. Tak jak zawsze.

Rosalie wyszła pierwsza z łazienki i wróciła do kuchni. Cały dom, oprócz niej i Bells, był uśpiony i taki spokojny. Zupełnie inny niż w minioną sobotę, kiedy to przewinęło się przezeń mnóstwo ludzi…

Uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień - impreza była przednia, szkoda tylko, że Bella bawiła się bez swojej miłości. Chociaż Edward też nie mógł narzekać na brak wrażeń w Seattle.

Usiadła przy stole i zamyślona spojrzała za okno. Emmett nie szedł do szkoły, stwierdził, że ,,musi potowarzyszyć'' Edwardowi gdy ten wróci. A to oznaczało tylko jedno – będzie spał jak aniołek do południa. Usłyszała kroki n schodach i zawołała, nie odwracając się nawet:

\- W samą porę, Bells.

\- Eeee… Hej. – Ten głos nie należał do Belli. To mogła być tylko Alice.

\- Alice? – Rose zmarszczyła brwi widząc dziewczynę. – A ty nie powinnaś spać?

\- Nie jestem zmęczona. – Brunetka odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą i otworzyła lodówkę. Zdziwiła się, że nie ma soku, ale nic nie powiedziała. Chociaż w nocy jeszcze był.

\- Jak tam wypad? – Głos Rose stał się milszy, łagodniejszy. Za wszelką cenę chciała coś wyciągnąć od dziewczyny.

\- Dobrze. Dostałam nagrodę i było miło.

\- A Seattle? Podobało ci się to miasto?

\- Tak, Seattle jest zdecydowanie magiczne. I ma pozytywny wpływ na ludzi. – W głosie Alice pojawiła się nuta rozmarzenia, którą Rosalie skrzętnie wyłapała.

\- To super – powiedziała i jeszcze słodszym głosem dodała: - A hotel? Wydawał mi się idealny. Przestronny, kameralny, z TĄ atmosferą.

Tutaj Alice nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, co jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło blondynkę w jej przypuszczeniach. COŚ się stało.

\- Baaa… Bardzo dobry hotel. – Mruknęła i mimowolnie zarumieniła się.

\- Cieszę się. – Uśmiech Rose był szeroki. – Jedziesz dzisiaj z nami do szkoły?

Dłonie Alice niebezpiecznie zadrżały, gdy zamykała lodówkę. O co chodzi Rosalie, dlaczego jest taka miła…? Czyżby się domyślała, że do czegoś doszło pomiędzy nią a Carlisle'em? Nie… Chociaż…

\- Mówisz serio? – Upewniła się, wkładając jogurt do torby, co miało zatuszować jej zmieszanie.

\- Pewnie. Edward i Emmett nie jadą, to mamy wolne miejsce. A Bells jest szczupła. – Zachichotała Rosalie i wyszła z kuchni. Jej siostra właśnie zeszła ze schodów, więc blondynka puściła jej oczko.

Bella uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła ubierać buty, dołączyła do niej Rose. Alice stała z boku, teraz lekko oszołomiona, jak nie skołowana.

\- Na co czekasz? – Odezwała się do niej Bella pozornie serdecznym tonem, ale oczy pozostawały bez wyrazu.

\- Już… Już się zbieram.

* * *

APOV

_Siostry są miłe. Dziwne to jest, doprawdy. Nie spodziewałam się, że mogą być jeszcze słodsze niż zazwyczaj. I to jest podejrzane, bo one nigdy nie były uprzejme. No chyba, że coś chciały. A może chcą?_

_Ale co w takim razie?_

* * *

**Miesiąc później**

_Z Carlislem to właściwie nie mam kontaktu. On chyba mnie unika ze względu na wydarzenia z Seattle._

_On się boi naszych uczuć. A przecież powiedziałam mu co o tym myślę. Zachowuje się jak duże dziecko! Dzieli nas tylko dwanaście lat, a to żadna różnica w dzisiejszych czasach. On ma jakieś głupie obawy, wręcz urojenia._

_Męczy mnie to. Jestem dorosłą kobietą i chciałabym, żeby czasami mnie przytulił albo pocałował. A on nic._

_Kompletnie nic, totalna ignorancja. Czasami tylko coś mruknie, a jak inni nie widzą to złapie za dłoń._

_Krzyk przybrał na sile._

**Dwa miesiące później**

_Siostry coś podejrzewają i nawet, nie wprost oczywiście, zapytały się mnie czy coś między nami jest. W sumie to sama nie wiem, ale chyba udzieliłam odpowiedzi wpół twierdzącej. Spowodowało to uśmiech na ich twarzy._

_Zaakceptowały ten fakt tak po prostu, bez komentarza. Bella nic nie powiedziała, a Rose mruknęła coś pod nosem._

_Któregoś dnia podsłuchałam ich rozmowy z braćmi – ONI SIĘ CZEGOŚ DOMYŚLAJĄ. WSZYSCY, a co najlepsze Rosalie doskonale wie, że brak informacji to wina tylko i wyłącznie Carlisle'a. Jest świadoma, że przez jego obawy mogę zostać zraniona, gdyż moje uczucie trwa długo. Według niej aż za długo czekałam na reakcję z jego strony._

_Słuchając tego dziwnie się poczułam, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu ta rozmowa poruszyła braci, zmotywowała ich do działania. Zmusili Carlisle'a do wyłożenia kart na stół. I przyniosło to nieoczekiwany efekt._

* * *

Cała rodzina zgromadziła się w salonie na cotygodniowe ustalanie listy zakupów. Jednak to nie było zwykłe spotkanie, bowiem atmosfera w pokoju była zdecydowanie gęsta i coś wisiało w powietrzu.

Carlisle od samego początku siedział jak na szpilkach, nerwowo spoglądając to na synów, to na Alice.

Emmett i Edward patrzyli na niego wymownie, ale milczeli. Rozmowę prowadziły prawie tylko Rose i Bella, a Alice tylko czasami coś wtrąciła.

W końcu Edward zacisnął zęby i powiedział głośno i wyraźnie:

\- DOŚĆ.

Siostry umilkły, jakby spodziewały się tej kwestii. Spojrzały po sobie, a później przeniosły wzrok na doktora. Ten wstał, odchrząknął i lekko zmieszany zaczął mówić:

\- Chyba każdy z domowników zauważył małą zmianę jaka zaszła…. Hmn... We mnie po powrocie z Seattle. – Kaszlnął. – Stało się to przez pewną cudowną kobietę, która obudziła mnie z zimowego snu.

– Uśmiechnął się. – Mam na myśli oczywiście Alice, ale to już wiecie… Wiedzieliście to lepiej ode mnie…

Brunetka zaczerwieniła się.

\- No, dalej Carlisle! – Popędził go Emmett, na co czarnowłosa musiała się uśmiechnąć. Jego charakter był niebanalny i to uwielbiała w bracie.

Doktor wziął głęboki oddech, strasznie ciężko było mu o tym mówić, a już tym bardziej przy wszystkich.

\- Alice – wyciągnął do dziewczyny dłoń, a ta wstała. – Alice jesteś taka młoda…

Emmett, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, parsknął:

\- Prawdziwa miłość nie zna granic.

\- Dobrze, synu, przechodzę do sedna. – Oczy obojga spotkały się, a przez ich dłonie przebiegł dreszcz.

– Alice, droga Alice, przez te dwa miesiące zrozumiałem, że więź powstała w Seattle może przerodzić się w coś pięknego. Tylko musielibyśmy dać temu szansę… - Kobieta poczuła, jak jej serce gwałtownie przyspiesza. – Mamy błogosławieństwo całej rodziny… - Dodał ciszej i popatrzył na nią z lękiem.

\- Carlisle, ty idioto – głos Alice załamał się, puściła jego rękę. – Ty cholerny idioto! – Krzyknęła, a na twarzy doktora odmalowało się przerażenie. – Rozmyślanie nad tym zajęło ci całe dwa miesiące! Czas, który dla mnie był męczarnią, bo nie wiedziałam, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć i co robić. – krzyk cichnął, aż czarnowłosa wzięła głęboki wdech. – Idioto… Kochany idioto. – Szepnęła i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła.

\- Alice… - Chciał jej przerwać, ale go uciszyła gestem

\- Emmett ma rację. Prawdziwa miłość nie zna granic, ale my musimy się przekonać jak silne jest nasze uczucie. Jak silne może być… - Umilkła. Doktor zbliżył się do niej i z lekkim uśmiechem objął ją:

\- Czy to oznacza tak?

Do rozmowy wtrąciła się Rosalie, która nie mogła znieść niezdarności tej pary:

\- Jeszcze się pytasz! – warknęła. – Pocałuj ją… - Dodała sugestywnie.

To był bardzo niezdarny pocałunek, ale on pokazał jak bardzo ich usta tęskniły do siebie. Co prawda Carlisle tylko musnął jej wargi, ale to w zupełności wystarczyło. Pasowali do siebie idealnie i pod każdym względem.

Zatraceni we własnym świecie usłyszeli brawa i rodzina zaczęła im gratulować słusznej decyzji.

Miłości nie da się zbyć ani ominąć, trzeba ją po prostu przyjąć.

Alice czuła się bardzo dziwnie – zawieszona między jawą a snem, bajką a rzeczywistością. Nie wiedziała, co jest prawdą, ale uścisk i słowa Edwarda ściągnął ją na ziemię.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa siostrzyczko. W końcu los uśmiechnął się do ciebie. – Wyszeptał jej do ucha.

\- Tylko dzięki wam – odpowiedziała, wzruszona.

\- Podziękuj Emmettowi, to twój osobisty anioł stróż. – uwolnił się z jej objęć.

\- Nie omieszkam. – Alice podeszła do drugiego brata i utonęła w jego objęciach. – Dziękuję – powiedziała.

Emmett uśmiechnął się tylko i puścił oko: - Wiesz, co robić… Carlisle to mężczyzna… - Alice trzepnęła go w bok, zarumieniona jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jesteś nieprzyzwoity.

\- Tylko szczery, Alice. Jak byś miała problemy, to Rose ma już dość duże doświadczenie…

\- Zamknij się, Em – słodki głos Rosalie przerwał ich dialog – Zawstydzasz dziewczynę… Sama do wszystkiego dojdzie w swoim czasie.

\- Ja tylko jej udzielam rad. – Zachichotał.

\- A co ty pracujesz w jakimś kąciku porad dla ,, Koleżanki'' czy coś? – Pociągnęła go brutalnie za łokieć, odciągając od czarnowłosej, która też zaśmiała się lekko. Faktycznie, dla miłości nie ma

ŻADNYCH granic.

Wszyscy nagle ulotnili się z pokoju, zostawiając parę samą. Carlisle podszedł do Alice i przytulił ją.

Brakowało mu jej zapachu, jej ciała i jej smaku.

\- Tęskniłem. – Powiedział, ukrywając swoją twarz w jej włosach.

\- To dlaczego tyle czekałeś? – Wyszeptała, uderzając go delikatnie pięściami w klatkę piersiową.

\- Tak musiało być – wymruczał do jej ucha.

\- Nie musiało. Ja też tęskniłam… Nie zwlekaj już, Carlisle… - Podniosła swoją twarz i przymknęła oczy.

Ten pocałunek spełnił już wszelkie standardy i wypełnił pustkę, którą wypaliła tęsknota. Ukoił pragnienie i rozpalił pozostałe zmysły. Zgasił pożądanie, a zarazem rozniecił je od nowa, jeszcze większe.

* * *

APOV

**Dwa miesiące później**

_Czas przecieka mi przez palce, daty pędzą jak szalone, dnie zlewają się z nocami, a jedno wydarzenie goni drugie. Nim się obejrzę kolejna kartka zostaje wyrwana z kalendarza. Wszystko gna, a ja stoję pośrodku, zagubiona jak dziecko._

_Po tamtym spotkaniu myślałam, że będzie lepiej. I w pewnym sensie jest, ale Carlisle ciągle się waha. Czy on nie może zrozumieć, że moje serce bezwarunkowo należy do niego?_

_Rozpala mnie pocałunkami, które gwałtownie przerywa i znika najzwyczajniej w świecie. Zaszywa się w szpitalu, a ja zostaję na sama, bezsilna i zgubiona. Uwiódł mnie, opętał._

_I wciąż nie umie tego pojąć._

_Krzyk ucichł, chociaż mara czai się w pobliżu. Jest coraz bliżej, niedługo przybędzie. Czuje ją…_

* * *

Carlisle, po raz pierwszy od Seattle, zabrał Alice do Los Angeles na dwa dni. To miała być dla niej nagroda za takie długie zastanawianie się nad sensem ,,ich'' istnienia. Polecieli samolotem z Waszyngtonu, komfortowo i anonimowo. Alice czuła się podekscytowana tym wyjazdem.

Zupełnie sam na sam w takim pięknym mieście! I na dodatek z niewypowiedzianą obietnicą w jego oczach.

Ona, jako niewprawiona podróżniczka, obawiała się samego lotu, toteż cały czas kurczowo trzymała dłoń mężczyzny. Bała się ją puścić chociaż na chwilę, jakby obawiając się, że zniknie. Znów.

\- Nie opuszczę cię, kochanie – szepnął do niej, gdy nieumyślnie ścisnęła jego palce. Ona skinęła głową i tylko troszkę poluźniła chwyt. – Uparta… – Dodał z uśmiechem i musnął jej wargi.

\- Nienawidzę latać – mruknęła Alice i zamknęła oczy.

\- Następnym razem pojedziemy pociągiem albo samochodem. – Powiedział cicho.

Następnym razem. Serce kobiety drgnęło i zaczęło galopować, a myśli zdecydowanie przestały być czyste.

\- Taaak. – Wyjąkała, udając, że nie zrobiło to na niej większego wrażenia. Carlisle spojrzał na nią z czułością.

\- Jeszcze godzinka i będziemy na miejscu.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy, bo siedzę tutaj jak na szpilkach i mam wrażenie, że zaraz się rozbijemy.

\- Pesymistka z ciebie… - Zaśmiał się doktor i pogłaskał ją po policzku. – Wytrzymaj, bo warto.

\- Wiem – wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby wyrównać rytm serca. – Wiem, że warto… Długo czekałam na taką okazję... I nie mam zamiaru jej zmarnować!

Carlisle nic nie odpowiedział tylko skinął głową, pogrążony w myślach.

Tym razem sam rezerwował hotel i poprosił o dwa osobne pokoje. Po pierwsze nie chciał kusić losu, ale przede wszystkim nie chciał skrzywdzić Alice, a zwłaszcza jej pociągającej niewinności. Ona była równie idealna bez niego, ale on bez niej nie wyobrażał sobie już życia. Gdyby już miało do czegoś dojść to wolałby, żeby wszystko odbyło się w zupełnie innych warunkach, powoli, bez pośpiechu, presji i gwaru. Póki co niczego takiego nie planował, pocałunki wystarczały, chociaż niedosyt pozostawał. I to dość spory.

Do Los Angeles przybyli późnym wieczorem i Alice dosłownie padała z nóg. Mimo to chciała przejść się w okolicach hotelu, co wzbudziło ostry sprzeciw Carlisle'a. Stanowczo stwierdził, że najbardziej potrzebuje snu, a nie pieszych wycieczek. Alice chciała z nim polemizować, ale poczuła, że i tak nie wygra tej potyczki słownej – on po prostu miał rację. Poddała się prawie bez walki, ale w zamian zażyczyła sobie kontemplacji widoków z okna. We dwoje oczywiście. To był miły wieczór pełen wrażeń, który zwiastował naprawdę emocjonujący weekend.

Sobota została poświęcona na zwiedzanie dość rozległego Miasta Aniołów. Nie sposób w jeden dzień zobaczyć wszystko, ale oboje wybrali te najważniejsze i najbardziej znane miejsca, które znali z filmów. Alice była zachwycona przepychem, rozmachem i całą organizacją Los Angeles – Miasto Aniołów diametralnie różniło się od niewielkiego Forks. Zdumiona oglądała ludzi, dotykała szyb wystaw, pokazywała ręką widząc coś zdumiewającego, krzyczała i…wydawało się jakby była dzieckiem, które dopiero co dostało lizaka od rodzica.  
Carlisle z rozbawieniem obserwował całą gamę zachowań oblubienicy. Jej niewinność i naiwność budziły w nim nieznane dotąd pokłady uczuć. Jednocześnie przyłapał się na tym, że to mu sprawia szalenie ogromną radość. Wydawało mu się, że zna Alice, ale było to doprawdy mylne spostrzeżenie. Codziennie uczył się jej na nowo, bo każda godzina przynosiła niespodzianki. Bywały i takie momenty, że miał ochotę skarcić ją, ale i czasami nie umiał powstrzymać się, by nie porwać jej w ramiona i całować do utraty tchu.

Po prostu zakochiwał się w Alice.

W niedzielę Carlisle, targany kolejnymi wątpliwościami, postanowił ostatni raz wyrazić swoje obawy względem tego związku. Podczas uroczystej kolacji, tuż przed lotem powrotnym, zadał pytanie, które przez ostatnie miesiące go niesamowicie męczyło.

\- Alice, czy jesteś pewna swoich uczuć?

Kobieta mrugnęła kilka razy, zanim sens wypowiedzi dotarł do niej.

\- Carlisle – poszukała jego dłoni i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. – Niczego bardziej na świecie nie jestem pewna niż mojego uczucia do ciebie. To narodziło się dawno temu, zakiełkowało i popadło w stan uśpienia. Dopiero jakiś czas temu, sam wiesz, rozbudziło się tak, jak rozkwitają pąki wiosną. I teraz rozrasta się, oplata moje serce i pogłębia moją miłość. – Umilkła na moment, po czym kontynuowała: - To chciałeś usłyszeć?

Doktor nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem, co chciałem usłyszeć. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że Alice… Alice, moja droga, zatracam się w tobie coraz bardziej… I chyba zakochuje się w twojej osobie…

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego i poczuła ciepło w sercu.

\- Każda dziewczyna chciałaby usłyszeć to od ukochanego… Ale tylko nieliczne mają szansę coś takiego przeżyć. Dziękuję ci, Carlisle… - Doktor podniósł jej dłoń do swoich ust i złożył na niej słodki pocałunek. – Dziękuje za to, że nie składasz obietnic, które przeradzają się później w gorzkie rozczarowanie.

\- Nigdy tak nie czyniłem… - Powiedział wolno. – I nie zamierzam. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek coś ci przyrzeknę, wiedz, że dotrzymam słowa choćbym miał skonać – ich wzrok napotkał się. Alice zobaczyła, że ukochany jest śmiertelnie poważny – zresztą on nigdy nie był typem człowieka rzucającym słowa na wiatr.

\- Ja zaklinam, że będę cię kochać tak długo, jak długo będę stąpać na tym świecie – wyszeptała, nie chcąc zburzyć intymnego nastroju.

\- Alice… Nie wiąż się, gdyż nie wiesz, co cię jeszcze może spotkać w życiu. A nóż zmienisz zdanie i co wtedy? Oczywiście nie traktuje tego jako ślubowania, ale… Słów raz wypowiedzianych nie da się cofnąć.

\- Wiem to – Alice zmarszczyła brwi. – Jestem świadoma co mówię, Carlisle. I jestem pewna tego, co mówię.

Carlisle westchnął i skinął głową. Przelotnie spojrzał na zegarek i zorientował się, że niedługo mają odprawę. Powrót do Forks…

Obydwoje mieli podobne obawy – czy jak wrócą to magia nie pryśnie… Jednak prawdziwa miłość nie zna granic.

* * *

**cz. II**

* * *

Jasper, odchodząc od Marii, nie miał żadnych obiekcji. Ta farsa powinna skończyć się dawno temu, wtedy, gdy odwrót nie byłby tak bolesny. Tu już nawet nie chodziło o jego własne uczucia tylko o to, że Maria go perfidnie wykorzystała. On jej pomógł na wielu polach i w wielu sprawach, gdy borykała się z problemami. Kiedy zaś sam potrzebował jej wsparcia – Maria nie wymówiła żadnego słowa i nie uczyniła żadnego gestu, który ocaliłby resztki honoru. Cała jego duma została zdeptana i musiał skapitulować, aby zachować twarz. Marzenia Jaspera o karierze wojskowej legły w gruzach, bo kobieta, której ufał, zawiodła go na całej linii. Pokazała swoją drugą twarz, a z nią wyszły wszystkie negatywne skutki władzy.

Władza, pieniądze i polityka zmieniają ludzi nie do poznania. Kiedyś zaśmiałby się z tego lekko chropowatym głosem wraz z akompaniamentem słodkiego pisku Marii... A dziś? Mógł tylko przytknąć z krzywym, kwaśnym uśmiechem i nieprzebraną goryczą w oczach.

Wszystko zmienia ludzi, a to w szczególności.

Jego dobytek był niewielki. Zostały mu jedynie marne resztki dawnej świetności i potęgi. Stracił wszystko przez Marię. Świetlaną przyszłość, wygodne i dostanie życie, nadzieje i… Możliwość spełnienia marzeń. To ostatnie bolało go najbardziej – o karierze w wojsku marzył już w przedszkolu.

Wyobrażał sobie, że jest generałem i dowodzi armią podczas bardzo ważnej wojny. Tylko od niego zależy los całego państwa, jak nie świata, tylko od strategii wymyślonej przez niego wszyscy albo przeżyją, albo stracą życie…

Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i spojrzał na okolicę. Zdziwił się, zobaczywszy, że dotarł tak daleko. Plac Southside. To niedaleko domu Petera i Charlotte – uświadomił sobie i mimowolnie przyspieszył kroku. Stęsknił się za swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi, z którymi przez dłuższy czas nie miał żadnego kontaktu. I tylko wyłącznie z własnej winy. Był tak zaabsorbowany Marią, karierą i wojskiem, że żaden świat po za tym dla niego nie istniał.

Westchnął i poprawiając plecak zapukał do drzwi. Czuł się niezmiernie głupio stojąc tutaj i dodatkowo będąc człowiekiem w totalnym proszku na zakręcie. Usłyszał tupot, a po chwili zzafutryny ukazała mu się roześmiana twarz Charlotte.

\- Wchodź, Jazz, wchodź.- Otworzyła na oścież drzwi i od razu pobiegła gdzieś w głąb domu.

Speszony Jasper nieśmiało wszedł i położył swój plecak na podłodze, po czym rozejrzał się wokół. W pomieszczeniu panował istny chaos – cała dostępna powierzchnia zawalona była wszelkiej maści kartonami o różnorakim przeznaczeniu. Na kartonach leżały różne małe i duże pudełka, jakieś bibeloty i kartki o nieokreślonej treści.

Jasper zdjął buty i podążył za niewidocznymi śladami pozostawionymi przez Charlotte. Przy wejściu do kuchni natknął się na Petera. Jego stary przyjaciel nic się nie zmienił od ostatniego spotkania.

\- Jazz, brachu! – uścisnął go mocno. – Tyle lat się nie widzieliśmy, gdzieś ty się podziewał? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyminął go.

\- Miałem małą przygodę z wojskiem. – Przełknął ślinę. Te słowa sprawiły mu ból.

\- No tak, Lotte coś mi wspominała. A jak tam ta twoja dziewczyna, zdaje się, że nazywa się Maria? – Peter majstrował coś przy kartonach.

\- Nie mam żadnej dziewczyny. – Powiedział twardo Jasper z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, którego Peter nie zauważył, bo był odwrócony tyłem.

\- Okej… - sapnął. – A co teraz robisz? Albo chcesz robić…?

\- Właściwie to nie wiem… - Mruknął Jasper i podszedł, aby ustabilizować chwiejącą się wieżę z pudeł.

– A wy się wyprowadzacie?

\- Coś w tym stylu – usłyszał odpowiedz z zza pleców. – Dostałam ofertę pracy w Waszyngtonie, a Peter może pracować wszędzie. – Zachichotała Charlotte. – Może wybierzesz się z nami jak nie masz nic lepszego do roboty?

Jasper odwrócił się i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

Wyjechać z Houston.

Oderwać się od tego świata, od wspomnień dotyczących Marii i wojska…

Zaraz…

Waszyngton… Forks.

Forks.

Rose - jego siostra.

Pokiwał głową, wciąż zamyślony.

\- Chyba macie racje, powinienem się stąd wyrwać. Jadę z wami. – Powiedział gromko, a Charlotte klasnęła w dłonie i z radości obróciła się wkoło własnej osi. Peter także przytknął z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jazz powrócił i miał z nimi pobyć dłużej, chociaż trochę.

\- Powinieneś pójść się spakować, bo mieliśmy jutro wyjeżdżać. – Dodał.

\- Cały mój dobytek jest w tej torbie, a rzeczy o większej wartości mam zdeponowane w największym banku Houston.

\- No to do dzieła. – Charlotte wyjęła z kieszeni telefon. – Pierwszym krokiem do nowego rozdziału życia jest zamówienie ogrooomnej pizzy. Tak jak z zawsze? Z kurczakiem i podwójnym serem?

Panowie ochoczo przystali na tę smakowitą propozycję.

Jasper spojrzał ponownie na przyjaciół. Oni zaczęli odbudowywać jego zaufanie do ludzi, które Maria w mgnieniu oka zniweczyła.

Podróż w niewielkim vanie przebiegała w bardzo wesołym nastroju. Przyjaciele wspominali dawne dobre czasy, opowiadali anegdotki i cieszyli się, że nareszcie są razem. Jasper wiele dowiedział się o aktualnym życiu – Peter został znanym pisarzem bestsellerowych kryminałów, a Charlotte powoli stawała się bizneswoman z krwi i kości. Jedynie do szczęścia brakowało im dziecka, ale, jak wywnioskował, starali się o nie. W swoim jestestwie przegapił ważne wydarzenia – awanse, sukcesy, a najbardziej nie umiał przeboleć tego, że nie był na ich ślubie.

\- Przecież wysłaliśmy ci zaproszenie. – Lotte spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Kurier potwierdził, że dotarło.

Jazz zacisnął pięści. To jednoznacznie wskazywało, że Maria maczała w tym palce. Faktycznie, wtedy była jakaś nieswoja, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałby jej o coś takiego.

\- Bynajmniej nie dotarło do moich rąk. Gdybym tylko wiedział… - urwał i wpatrywał się w zdjęcie wyjęte z albumu przez Petera. Stali na nim roześmiani, w pełni szczęśliwi, spełnieni. Widać było też ogień między nimi i wielką miłość.

\- No nie ma co rozpamiętywać. – Charlotte chciała rozchmurzyć Jazza. – Weź sobie to zdjęcie, jeżeli ma cię to uszczęśliwić.

\- Zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia… - mruknął i schował zdjęcie.

\- Nie możesz czuć się winny, bo nic nie wiedziałeś. Niewiedza cię oczyszcza. – Dodał Peter.

\- Wolałbym wiedzieć. – Westchnął. – Lecz czasu się nie cofnie.

\- Właśnie, mądre podejście, Jazz – Charlotte poklepała go po ramieniu. – Powiedz, co będziesz robić w Waszyngtonie? Zgodziłeś się dość spontanicznie.

\- W Waszyngtonie? Nic. Planuje wpaść do Forks.

\- Forks? – Lotte nie kryła zdumienia. – Myślałam, że nie wracasz do tego.

\- Postanowiłem… odwiedzić siostrę. – Jazz uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale to był smutny uśmiech.

\- Okej, nie wnikam. – Charlotte odwróciła głowę i wpatrzyła się w mijający krajobraz. Przyroda zmieniała się stopniowo, gdy zbliżali się do Waszyngtonu i oddalali od Houston.

* * *

Jasper, przybywszy do Waszyngtonu, wypożyczył samochód i wyjechał w kierunku swojego macierzystego miasta. Charlotte i Peter rozpakowywali się w swoim nowym domu, więc nie chciał im przeszkadzać.

Wjeżdżając do Forks przypomniały mu się wszystkie wydarzenia z dzieciństwa, a później młodości.

Otrząsnął się i założył ciemne okulary. Nie pragnął być rozpoznany, chociaż mało prawdopodobne, aby ktoś go pamiętał. Jednak z drugiej strony jego odejście było dość głośne. Ostrożności nigdy zawiele.

Pod kwiaciarnią gwałtownie zahamował i wysiadł. Kupił dwa niewielkie bukiety herbacianych róż, po czym zdecydowanie ruszył z piskiem opon. Ludzie popatrzyli się na niego jakby był wariatem, ale nikt nie zorientował się kim jest. W pewnym sensie lubił na siebie zwracać uwagę, ale to wynikało z jego wojskowych aspiracji. Teraz wolał być incognito, ostatnie wydarzenia stanowczo za mocno nadszarpnęły jego nerwy i stan ducha. A po za tym w swoim rodzinnym mieście miał opinię ,,syna marnotrawnego''… Wiele by dał, żeby odmienić przeszłość, ale czasu nie da się cofnąć. Niestety.

* * *

Rosalie leniwie przeciągnęła się na łóżku i poczuła, że jej dłoń natrafia na jakąś wyjątkowo twardą klatkę piersiową, dodatkowo taką… owłosioną? Usłyszała chrapnięcie i jakaś wielka łapa wylądowała z plaskiem na jej talii. Zachichotała, bo zaczęła sobie przypominać wczorajsze wydarzenia. Jak tylko drzwi zamknęły się za ,,ptaszkami'' zaczęli przybywać goście. Nie, to właściwie były tłumy, co najmniej połowa szkoły w Forks, ale ta połowa elitarna. Później tylko wszystko się rozkręciło, pizza znikała pudłami, poncz litrami, ale alkoholu jako takiego Rose nie zarejestrowała. Nie chodziło o ,,bycie abstynentem'', tylko o dobrą zabawę, a nie ścięcie się w pierwszej godzinie.

Pamiętała doskonale jak szalała z Bells na parkiecie, jak droczyła się z Emmettem i jak próbowała zdenerwować ,,świętoszkowatego'' Edwarda. Ach, zabawa była szampańska… Teraz tylko dowody zbrodni musiały niezaprzeczalnie zniknąć, ale o to się nie martwiła. Zamówiła wyspecjalizowaną firmę sprzątającą, która dobrze znała się na swojej robocie i bez problemu załatwi wszystkie porządki za nią.

Obróciła się na bok i spojrzała na śpiącego Emmetta. Wyglądał tak słodko i niewinnie. Niczym wielki pluszowy miś. Pogłaskała go po policzku i wyszeptała, wtulona w jego szyję:

\- Kocham cię, Emmett.

\- Ja ciebie też. – Usłyszała odpowiedz i ona ją zaskoczyła. Jej ukochany nie spał i dodatkowo to on się z nią teraz droczył. – Cześć, Rose – Najpierw pocałował jej ucho, które później nadgryzł. – wiesz, że mówisz przez sen? – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Kobieta poruszyła się, chcąc uderzyć go lekko, ale

Emmett skutecznie zablokował niedoszły atak. Po prostu przycisnął ukochaną do siebie i wymruczał jej do ucha:

\- Nic z tego, Rosie.

\- Em, muszę wstać – zaczęła się wiercić. – Zaraz przyjdzie ekipa, a ja nie mogę być roznegliżowana.

\- Ale taka jesteś najpiękniejsza…

Blondynka wyswobodziła się z uścisku i pacnęła go dłonią, po czym szybko wyskoczyła z łóżka.

\- Kadzisz. – pokazała mu język i zabrawszy rzeczy z szafy, wyszła.

Kilkanaście minut później, tak jak się spodziewała, usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Poprawiając włosy zeszła po schodach i z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi.

\- Zapra… - spojrzała na postać w drzwiach i zamarła, zdumiona. Mężczyzna w drzwiach patrzył na nią uważnie, aż nie powiedziała tonem całkiem beznamiętnym: - Jasper?

\- Cześć, siostrzyczko.

\- Ty tutaj? – w jej głosie było słychać niedowierzanie.

\- Jak zwykle urocza. – Odparł i wyciągnął zza pleców bukiecik róż. Wcisnął go w jej dłonie. Rosalie patrzyła to na niego, to na kwiaty i zupełnie nie wiedziała jak się zachować.

\- Nie wpuścisz brata zmęczonego podróżą? Nie bądź taka, Rosie – to zdrobnienie w ustach Jazza brzmiało zupełnie inaczej niż gdy wypowiadał je Emmett. Bezwiednie przepuściła go w drzwiach i czekała na jego kolejny ruch, lecz on uparcie milczał. W końcu nie wytrzymała:

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? Dlaczego pojawiłeś się tak nagle?

Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Przeszła do kuchni i usiadła na najbliższym krześle.

\- Wiem, że coś się stało. Musiało, skoro pojawiłeś się w domu pierwszy raz od tylu lat.

\- Nic się tu nie zmieniło, Rosie. – Mężczyzna bacznie rozejrzał się po kuchni i podszedł do okna, w którym najwidoczniej zainteresowały go zasłony. – Tak jak pamiętam.

\- JASPER! Przestań ze mną pogrywać. Powiedz, do cholery, po coś tu przyjechał, a nie bawisz się w kotka i myszkę.

\- Stęskniłem się za tobą, uwierzysz mi? – uśmiechnął się do niej, ale oczy pozostały bez wyrazu.

\- Nie – powiedziała twardo, zdecydowanie.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem… - po chwili zastanowienia dodał: - Usłyszałem, że mamunia Esme zeszła…

Zmartwiło mnie to, dlatego tu jestem.

Rosalie parsknęła głośno, słysząc słowa brata. Już dawno nie słyszała takich bredni.

\- Ten powód jest jeszcze bardziej absurdalny od poprzedniego. – spojrzała na Jaspera i kontynuowała:

\- Po wydarzeniach z przeszłości dotyczących ciebie i Esme mogę jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że nie pałaliście do siebie sympatią. A może to była już nienawiść.

\- To bardzo mocne słowa, Rosie.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – wysyczała lodowato.

\- Drażliwa jak zawsze, nigdy się nie zmienisz. W Forks nic się nie zmienia…

\- Jasper – w tonie jej głosu pobrzmiewały ostrzegawcze nutki. – Ile ty masz lat? Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak. A nawet gorzej, bo już przedszkolaki mają pewną świadomość i zdolność empatii, ale ciebie natura pominęła.

\- Sugerujesz, że jesteśmy pomyłką genetyczną? – zaimek ,,my'' podziałał na Rose jak płachta na byka.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. I, wybacz, nie miałam wpływu na to, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem.

Rosalie wstała gwałtownie z krzesła i wybiegła z kuchni. To było ponad jej siły.

Nagłe pojawienie się Jazza, jego gierki słowne, łapanie za słówka i unikanie poważnych odpowiedzi.

Dlaczego wrócił do Forks, w szczególności po tym, co zrobił, zanim wyjechał? Zanim uciekł. I skąd wiedział o Esme, i o tym, gdzie mieszkają, i w ogóle o wszystkim…!? Pytania mnożyły się, a odpowiedzi wciąż nie było. Rose ukryła twarz w dłoniach i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu miała ochotę rozpłakać się.

Wszystko się tak cudownie układało dopóki ten idiota nie zapukał do drzwi. Miała świadomość, że jej brat, syn marnotrawny Renée, wprowadzi do ich poukładanego życia chaos. A co za tym idzie – może popsuć to, nad czym Rose tak pieczołowicie pracowała.

Nad pozycją, planami i wspomnieniami.

Jasper nie rozumiał siebie. Dlaczego w stosunku do Rose zachował się jak szczeniak? Dlaczego zachował się tak jak dawniej…? Przecież zmienił się przez te lata i uważał, że na lepsze.

Usiadł na krześle w kuchni i westchnął.

Tu nie chodziło o modyfikację charakteru, tylko o miejsce i wydarzenia z tamtych lat, gdy tu mieszkał.. Postąpił tak, bo znajdował się w Forks, bo drzwi otworzyła mu Rosalie, bo wciąż prześladowała go przeszłość, bo przyszłość była niepewna, bo…

Mógłby mnożyć powody, ale to nie usprawiedliwiało ani trochę jego postępowania. To, co wyczynił, na pewno nie poprawi jego napiętych stosunków z Rosalie, a przecież w głębi duszy pragnął tego.

Ba, dotknięcie tematu Esme jeszcze wszystko pogorszyło.

\- Jesteś idiotą, Jazz… Takim, jakim byłeś. – wyszeptał do siebie.

Usłyszał dzwonek. Wstał i poszedł otworzyć. Za drzwiami stała jakaś grupka, jak się później dowiedział – porządkowa. Wpuścił ich, a sam wszedł na górę. Chciał spróbować naprawić błędy, ale chyba nie mógł już sobie zaufać.

Rosalie jak oszalała wpadła do pokoju Edwarda, wiedząc, że znajdzie tam Bellę. Ale siostry nie było w łóżku. Stanęła chwilę, lekko skonsternowana, po czym, zrobiwszy kilka kroków, otworzyła z rozmachem łazienkę. Bells brała prysznic i nuciła sobie pod nosem.

\- Bella, Jasper wrócił. – powiedziała sztucznie spokojnym głosem Rose. Usłyszała jak w kabinie upada rączka prysznicowa, a z ust dziewczyny wydobywa się cichy krzyk.

\- Ćpałaś coś, Rose? – głowa szatynki wychyliła się zza drzwi. Jej oczy wyrażały niepojęte zdumienie i pewną dozę obawy. Blondynka pokręciła głową, więc druga kobieta pisnęła.

\- Apokalipsa jakaś… - westchnęła Bella trochę bez sensu. – Musimy go pilnować.

\- Powinnyśmy – dodała cicho Rose. – Ale najpierw muszę stad uciec, Bells. Chociaż na chwilę, bo jego przyjazd rozbił mnie na milion kawałków i kompletnie nie wiem, co myśleć.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała Bella powoli. – Ustalimy co dalej. A teraz Rose, nos do góry. Nie takie wydarzenia próbowały popsuć nam plany. – uśmiechnęła się do siostry, jednocześnie sięgając po ręcznik. – Daj mi kilka minut i spadamy.

* * *

Alice, wykończona emocjonującymi dniami, zasnęła w samolocie. Znów miała sen, ale był on zupełnie inny niż poprzednie.

_Nie było żadnego krzyku. Tylko ciche, delikatne nawoływanie. Słowa wypowiadane bez większego składu,_

_nacechowane emocjonalnie, gwałtowne w swoim natężeniu, ale jakże łagodne. Zdania bez znaczenia,_

_nielogiczne, ale tak jasne i klarowne._

_I to dziwne echo niewiadomego pochodzenia._

Poczuła szarpnięcie i otworzyła oczy. Pochylał się nad nią zaniepokojony Carlisle.

\- Alice… Wszystko w porządku?

\- Prawie – odszepnęła. – Musisz mnie pocałować, a będę pewna, że tak. – W jej oczach pojawiły się szalone iskierki. Doktor westchnął i musnął jej usta. Dziewczyna chciała więcej, więc przyciągnęła go do siebie i pogłębiła pocałunek. Było to dla obojga bardzo inspirujące przeżycie.

\- Kochanie, nie galopuj. Mamy czas, dużo czasu – doktor odsunął się od niej, lecz robił to z zawadiackim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- No dobrze… - Alice zachichotała i przytuliła się na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. – Czuje się wspaniale, Carlisle. I to tylko dzięki tobie.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową lekko rozbawiony. Ta kobieta cały czas go zdumiewała i na każdym kroku

sobie to uświadamiał.

\- Ty też jesteś moją radością, taką iskierką w szarym życiu…

Milczeli obydwoje, wpatrzeni w siebie.

* * *

Jasper wszedł do pierwszej napotkanej sypialni mając nadzieję, że trafi na siostrę. Faktycznie, był to pokój w kolorze jasnego różu, ze sporym łóżkiem i typowo kobiecymi dodatkami. Jednak na pościeli nie leżała kobieta. Leżał tam ogromnych rozmiarów mężczyzna, co wywołało szok u Jaspera i lekką konsternację. Czyżby jego mała siostrzyczka już mała faceta…?

Jazz zrobił tył w krok, chcąc wyjść z pokoju, ale łóżkowy gość odezwał się do niego nieco zaspanym głosem:

\- Kto ty?

Jasper zignorował go i spokojnym krokiem skierował się w głąb korytarza. Zszedł na dół, do salonu i usiadł na fotelu. Przymknął oczy. Nie był pewien, czy dobrze zrobił przyjeżdżając do Forks, powracając tutaj…

Nie, wiedział, że zrobił źle. Rozgrzebał kilka ran, rozpieklił je jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby tylko mógłcofnąć czas…

Alice siedziała w samochodzie i czuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Coś nie dawało jej spokoju, miała dziwne wrażenie jakby całe powietrze wkoło niej było ciężkie, przesiąknięte oczekiwaniem.

,, To niedorzeczne. Wydaje mi się… '' – pomyślała i spróbowała się uspokoić. Spojrzała na Carlisle'a, skupionego na jeździe. Wyglądał tak pięknie…

Od razu poczuła się lepiej i przede wszystkim pewniej. Wiedziona nagłym impulsem dotknęła jego dłoni, na co mężczyzna spojrzał się i posłał jej ciepły uśmiech. Odprężyła się. Może to dlatego, że leciała samolotem, może stąd te sensacje żołądkowe? Oparła się o fotel i przymknęła oczy. Już niedaleko Forks, już niedaleko dom.

Carlisle został przy samochodzie, a Alice, wziąwszy małą torbę podręczną, skierowała się u domowi.

Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Postawiła bagaż i przeszła do kuchni. Zdziwiła ją idealna czystość wszędzie. Tknięta przeczuciem odwróciła się i rzuciła okiem na salon.

_Przy oknie stała mara, senna zjawa. I wpatrywała się we mnie…_

Krzyknęła przerażona i obróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Wzięła głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić rozszalałe serce. Z trzęsącymi się dłońmi spojrzała ponownie.

_A w oknie powiewały tylko firanki._

* * *

Słyszała jak ze schodów zbiega zaaferowany Emmett, tuż za nim Edward. Jednocześnie w drzwiach kuchni stanął Carlisle, wyraźnie zaniepokojony jej krzykiem. Podeszli do niej, a ona wyszeptała:

\- Tam, koło okna, stała jakaś zjawa… Przysięgam…

Doktor wyjrzał, Edward także, a Emmett zachichotał. Po chwili śmiał się w głos, co rozzłościło Alice:

\- Skoro mi nie wierzysz nie musisz się ze mnie śmiać!

Em przestał i łapiąc z trudem powietrze, wydusił:

\- To nie zjawa. To brat Rose.

W drzwiach kuchni stanęła domniemana zjawa, która była człowiekiem.

_Poczułam się, jakby trzasnął we mnie piorun. To był o n. Po prostu wiedziałam, że to był ON._

_Urzeczywistniona mara senna, tysiąc razy piękniejsza niżbym marzyła. Ale nie wydawała się groźna, nie… Ani bezpieczna._

_Na pierwszy rzut oka o n był neutralny, zwykły człowiek, lecz ja czułam, ja wiedziałam, że to fałsz._

_Prawda nie została jeszcze odkryta._

\- Miło mi, jestem Jasper Hale – mężczyzna przywitał się Edwardem, później z Carlisle'em. Gdy podszedł do Alice zawahał się na sekundę, jednak chwilę później z uśmiechem na twarzy podał jej dłoń. Kobieta, lekko oszołomiona, ścisnęła ją. Już miała wyszeptać jak się nazywa, lecz nagle poczuła jak słowa zamierają jej w gardle. Jak przez ciało przechodzi iskra powodująca przyjemny dreszcz. Jak wszystko, oprócz twarzy domniemanej mary, ulega zamazaniu i oddaleniu.

I mimo tego, że kontakt trwał dosłownie moment, to przez umysł Alice przewinęły się tysiące myśli.

\- Alice, ja rozumiem, że się przestraszyłaś, ale bądź chociaż kulturalna – zza światów wyrwał ją głos Emmetta.

Z ociąganiem powróciła do rzeczywistości i odwróciła wzrok od nowopoznanego mężczyzny.

\- Tak, przepraszam, jestem jeszcze w szoku. Pozwólcie, że na chwilę was opuszczę – wyszła pospiesznie z kuchni. Miała mętlik w głowie i musiała sobie to uporządkować.

\- Ona nie zawsze taka jest – rozładował sytuację Emmett, na co Jasper pokiwał głową.

Ta dziewczyna była dziwna. On też poczuł tą iskrę między ich ciałami i wiedział, że ich spotkanie nie przeminie bez echa. Jednak nic nie chciał planować, nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Jedno wiedział na pewno – Alice była cholernie piękna.

* * *

_APOV_

_Takiego chaosu nie miałam w myślach od dawna. Nie, TAKIEGO mętliku w głowie nie miałam nigdy!_

_To spotkanie, ten krótki kontakt, zburzyło wszystko nad czym tak pracowałam. On sprawił, że straciłam_

_pewność, pewność siebie._

_Nie rozumiem tego._

_Nic już nie rozumiem._

* * *

Alice starannie przygotowała się do spania. Wzięła długą kąpiel, w której spłukała z siebie cały podróżny kurz i jednocześnie odprężyła się. Na chwilę zapomniała o zdarzeniu na dole – poświęciła się tylko myślom o minionym weekendzie. Powoli, raz jeszcze, zanalizowała swoje relacje z Carlisle'em. W końcu odkryli wszystkie karty dotyczące ich związku i była z tego szalenie zadowolona. Poczuła, jak na myśl o doktorze w jej sercu wlewa się ciepło…

Przymknęła oczy i zanurzyła się w wodę. Uwolniła swój umysł od trosk. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Po wyjściu z wanny nałożyła balsam na całe ciało, rozczesała swoje długie włosy i poczuła, że jest zmęczona. Jak złodziej przebiegła na swój stryszek – wolała dzisiaj unikać wszelkich kontaktów z ludźmi, szczególnie z siostrami i nowo przybyłym.

Gdy znalazła się na swoim terenie poczuła się wolna. To była jej strefa ,,sacrum''. Poczuła znużenie, więc położyła się do łóżka, ale nie mogła usnąć. Postanowiła, że może czytanie ją uśpi. Po raz tysięczny wzięła do ręki wyświechtany egzemplarz ,,Kopciuszka'' i pochłonęła baśń jednym tchem.

Doczytawszy ostatnie zdanie, poczuła lekki niepokój i nie umiała określić źródła.

Lektura nic nie pomogła, cały czas sen nie chciał nadejść. Alice leżała i beznamiętnie wpatrywała się w sufit, bezwolnie odtwarzając wydarzenie z kuchni o którym najchętniej by zapomniała. Próbowała na wszystkie możliwe sposoby zasnąć, jednak nic nie dawało efektu. W końcu poczuła pragnienie i zdecydowała, że pójdzie do kuchni. Wszędzie panowała cisza, co oznaczało, że dom spał.

Bezszelestnie zeszła po schodach i weszła do środka. Na stole stał otwarty sok, a obok do połowy napełniona literatka. Alice przetarła oczy ze zdumienia: ,,Co to tu robi'', gdy usłyszała chrząknięcie.

W cieniu koło okna stał nowo przybyły. Wystraszyła się lekko, ale z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

Jasper w dłoni trzymał zapalonego papierosa i obserwował ją przenikliwym wzrokiem. Chwilę potem odwrócił głowę i wyjrzał na dwór, gdzie panowała ciemność. Alice stała i nie wiedziała, co zrobić.

Sytuację rozwiązał mężczyzna, ale jego słowa zdziwiły kobietę.

\- Uwielbiam noc. Ma w sobie tyle siły, jest taka tajemnicza i magiczna… - zaciągnął się i powoli wypuścił dym z płuc. Nie patrzył się na nią, tylko w dal za oknem. Alice postanowiła odpowiedzieć, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy to jest najlepsze i najbardziej sensowne wyjście z tej sytuacji.

\- Ja jej nienawidzę.

\- Wiem.

Stwierdzenie Jaspera zupełnie zbiło ją z tropu. Wie… Skąd wie i co wie?

\- To przez te twoje koszmary – dodał i dotknął dłonią okna.

Kobieta zdezorientowana obserwowała jego ruchy i dość późno zareagowawszy, powiedziała:

\- Skąd wiesz?

Jazz milczał, uporczywie unikając jej wzroku. Tylko zanim zaciągnął się ponownie, na jego ustach zagościł słabiutki uśmiech.

Alice poczuła jak poziom jej adrenaliny osiąga apogeum. Miała ochotę krzyknąć, wydrzeć się na niego. Wyrzucić z siebie zbędne emocje, ale nie mogła. Nie potrafiła. Już otworzyła usta, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Spoglądała tylko na niego, na jego kocie ruchy i pokerową twarz.

\- Wiesz co, Alice… - Jasper wypalił papierosa do końca. – Muszę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś piękna.

Tego było już za wiele dla kobiety. Obróciła się na pięcie i uciekła z kuchni, po raz kolejny tego samego dnia. Wróciła do sypialni i poczuła, że boli ją głowa. Słowa mężczyzny cały czas rozbrzmiewały jej w myślach i nie mogła się od nich odciąć. Umęczona, położyła się do łóżka.

Zasnęła niemal od razu, z imieniem Carlisle'a na ustach.

_Nie miałam żadnego snu. Nic mi się nie śniło._

* * *

Kolejny dzień zapowiadał się jak każdy normalny. Standardowy rozkład – pobudka z budzikiem, ubieranie i malowanie się na strychu – siostrzyczki do perfekcji opanowały okupację łazienki, lekkie śniadanie i wycieczka na przystanek autobusowy. Czasem, w zależności od dnia, poranek bywał milszy. Szczególnie, gdy Carlisle był akurat w domu…

Jednak dzisiaj różniło się od zwykłego wczoraj i tydzień temu. Alice od samego obudzenia się odczuwała zdenerwowanie w każdym calu ciała. Po prostu bała się spotkania z Jasperem po wczorajszym spotkaniu w kuchni. Wiedziała, że to osobliwe odczucie, ale to właśnie ono paraliżowało jej osobę. Zupełnie jakby ktoś próbował ją ostrzec przed czymś…

Rozczesując włosy, snuła domysły i nie doszła do żadnych mądrych wniosków. Z lekkim niepokojem zeszła na dół. Wszystko wydawało się być takie zwykłe.

Siostry wciąż siedziały w łazience, a Emmett próbował się do nich dobić. Edward, już gotowy, ścielił łóżko, jednocześnie nucąc coś po nosem. Zapewne jakiś kolejny autorski utwór.

Taki szary dzień jak co dzień. Ani śladu Jaspera.

Alice poczuła się pewniej i zeszła do kuchni, gdzie czekała ją niemiła niespodzianka. Ktoś wypił jej ulubiony pomarańczowy sok i bezczelnie pozostawił kartonik. Dodatkowo jej jogurty zostały solidnie przetrzebione – tak jak owoce i płatki. W pewnym sensie chyba tsunami tutaj zawitało – pomyślała kwaśno Alice i wziąwszy ostatnie jabłko, wsunęła je do torby. Jednocześnie usłyszała skrzypnięcie schodów, co skutecznie podniosło jej ciśnienie.

Każdy krok zlewał się z dźwiękiem galopu jej serca, aż nogi się pod nią ugięły. Do kuchni wszedł…

Carlisle.

Alice, zobaczywszy to, głęboko odetchnęła i podeszła do niego. Przytuliła się mocno, chcąc zapomnieć o wszystkim.

\- Hej, Alice – powiedział i ucałował czubek jej głowy. – Zawieźć cię do szkoły? Bo muszę pilnie podskoczyć do szpitala.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się. Czy to nie będzie dziwne, gdy ją zawiezie?

,, Cicho. Nie będzie! Nie ważne, co inni będą mówić i myśleć. ''

\- Jasne. – uśmiechnęła się i zatonęła w jego niebieskich oczach. – W takim razie mam chwilkę czasu na coś bardzo pilnego… - Stanęła na palcach i zbliżyła jego usta do swoich. _Carlisle._ Poczuła miękki dotyk jego warg, były takie niebezpiecznie ciepłe. _Carlisle._ Smakował miętówką, waniliowymi kadzidełkami i… mężczyzną. _Carlisle._ Mimo że ostatni raz pocałował ją wczoraj to ona tęskniła. _Carlisle._ Uzależniła się od jego dotyku. _Carlisle._ Uzależniła się od niego. _Carlisle._ Uzależniła się od jego miłości.

Ta delikatna pieszczota nie mogła trwać długo, ale póki co była wystarczająca. Carlisle pogłaskał ją po policzku i delikatnie zaśmiał się:

\- Jesteś niebezpieczna, Allie – to zdrobnienie w jego ustach było muzyką dla jej uszów.

Alice zrobiła pokerową minę i skradła jeszcze jeden pocałunek, po czym szybko uciekła na dwór.

Teraz Carlisle śmiał się w głos, a ona kilka sekund później dołączyła do niego.

W szkole za to był zupełnie zwykły dzień. Siostry namiętnie jej unikały, gdy w zasięgu wzroku była śmietanka towarzystwa, za to dzisiaj snuł się za nią Edward. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a nie mógł. W końcu Alice nie wytrzymała i przyparła brata do ściany.

\- Ed, co jest… Łazisz za mną i nie umiesz wydusić z siebie słowa.

Edward uśmiechnął się delikatnie i coś zanucił cichutko.

\- Dobra, dobra, to Debussy, nie sprawdzaj mnie, tylko mów o co chodzi.

Jej brat zachichotał, ale zaraz spoważniał, więc Alice powiedziała pierwsza:

\- Jakiś problem z Bells?

Ed wywrócił oczyma i w końcu wypowiedział dawno oczekiwane zdanie:

\- Charlie dzwonił w weekend do Bells i mimochodem się spytał o ciebie. Czy wszystko w porządku…

\- Zrozumiałam podtekst. I co Bella odpowiedziała?

\- A co miała? – Edward wzruszył ramionami. – Powiedziała prawdę. Że wyjechałaś z Carlisle'em.

\- I co Charlie na to?

\- Co mógłby odpowiedzieć? Milczał, po czym wspomniał coś o tym, żeby ci przekazać, że niedługo są

jakieś rozgrywki czy coś. Nie wiem, ja tylko przekazuje…

\- Eddie, nie ściemniaj. Wysłały cię do mnie siostry. – Alice zaśmiała się serdecznie. – Przekaż, że

złapałam wszystko. Zadanie wykonane, odmaszeruj.

\- Jasne, Allie – i już go nie było. Odchodząc, poruszał się bardziej sprężystym krokiem, czuł, że pozbył się balastu.

Brunetka w zamyśleniu pokręciła głową. Charlie wie, że jest z Carlisle'em. Nie tak sobie wyobrażała poinformowanie go. W końcu szeryf był kimś istotnym dla niej, ,,prawie tatą''…

Westchnęła i obiecała sobie, że wpadnie do niego po lekcjach. Skoro nalega…

Ze szkoły do mieszkania Charliego nie było daleko, więc Alice wybrała się pieszo. Po za tym pogoda była ładna, świeciło słońce i szło się naprawdę przyjemnie. Stanąwszy przy drzwiach, zapukała delikatnie. Usłyszała szurnięcie i zdecydowane kroki, po chwili z głębi domu wyjrzał szeryf:

\- Alice. – Nie wydawał się być zdziwiony. – Wejdź. – Wpuścił ją, a sam poszedł szybko do kuchni, gdzie coś się przypalało. Jeżeli węch dziewczyny nie mylił to był to popcorn. Zdjęła buty i podążyła za nim.

\- Zaraz mecz – zaczął niezgrabnie Charlie, który próbował ogarnąć zamieszanie z nieposłuszną kukurydzą.

\- Wiem. – Alice uśmiechnęła się i pomogła mu, wyjmując z szafki miskę. Jej uśmiech spowodowało kilka czynników, . to, że popcorn był do ogrzania w mikrofalówce, że miała obejrzeć mecz z Charliem i zrelaksować się. Jedynie najtrudniejszym zadaniem dla niej było powiedzenie o związku z Carlisle'em. Czuła się niesamowicie nieswoje, żeby nie powiedzieć głupio. W końcu Charlie z Carlisle'em byli serdecznymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Popcorn, mam też jakieś chipsy w szafce, Bells kiedyś przyniosła. Ja sam zadowolę się witaminą P. – Alice skinęła i zachichotała pod nosem, by rozładować napięcie powstałe w ciele. Przeszła do salonu, trzymając miskę. Włączyła telewizor. Mecz miał za chwilę się zacząć. Charlie usiadł w fotelu i zapatrzył się w szklany ekran. W ciszy oglądali zmagania zawodników z deszczem.

Dopiero na przerwie Alice zauważyła, że Charliego gryzie cała ta sytuacja i postanowiła powiedzieć mu wszystko sama z siebie. Szeryf był za taktowny, by zapytać. Zanim wydusiła jakieś słowo, wzięła kubek z herbatą w dłonie, aby zwyczajnie zająć ręce i zaczęła prosto z mostu.

\- Jestem z Carlisle'em.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią uważnie, milczał, obserwując jej twarz. PO czym westchnął:

\- Domyśliłem się. – To zdanie zupełnie zszokowało Alice, która nie wiedziała jak ma zareagować. – Wywnioskowałem to po zachowaniu Carlisle'a, nie umiał ukryć tego faktu. Ale bez obaw…

Kobieta wypuściła ze świtem powietrze z płuc i z lekką obawą podniosła wzrok. Szeryf uśmiechnął się delikatnie i dodał:

\- Jesteś szczęśliwa?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Alice i wzięła łyk herbaty.

Rozpoczęła się druga połowa meczu, oglądali go w zupełnej ciszy tylko czasem wypowiadając jakieś komentarze na temat gry. Jednak czarnowłosa zauważyła, że atmosfera między nimi oczyściła się i stała się taka, jak dawniej.

* * *

Gdy Jasper wrócił do domu, było grubo po pierwszej w nocy. Miał za sobą bardzo pracowity dzień – pojechał do Waszyngtonu sprawdzić co u Petera i Charlotte oraz musiał iść do banku po pieniądze.

Chciał przenieść się do hotelu, by nie popsuć do końca stosunków z Rose. Przy okazji wpadł na genialny pomysł…

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, parkując motor na podjeździe. To była dobra decyzja- zamienić cztery kółka na jednoślad. Zawsze chciał mieć skuter, ale Maria kategorycznie mu nie pozwalała, niby bojąc się o jego życie. Teraz wiedział, że to tylko jej egoistyczny charakter przemawiał przez nią, nie żadna troska. Prychnął na myśl o dawnej kochance. Mimo że był to zamknięty rozdział jego życia to nadal bolał, cholernie bolał.

Wszedł od tarasu, gdzie Rose zostawiła mu otwarte drzwi, jak ją prosił. Wiedział, że miała pewne opory, jednak ostatecznie przełamała się. Może to jakiś postęp w ich kontaktach?

W kuchni uchylił okno i wyjął papierosa z kieszeni. Z reguły nie palił, a ,,na dymka'' pozwalał sobie tylko w sytuacjach ekstremalnych. Tych ostatnio mu nie brakowało. Zaciągnął się i pogrążył w myślach. Nie zauważył jak do kuchni weszła Alice. Ta stała chwilę i obserwowała mężczyznę stojącego jak posąg z tlącym się papierosem w dłoni. Zrobiła krok i deska pod jej nogą zaskrzypiała okropnie.

Mężczyzna nie poruszył się, ale kobieta zarejestrowała, że drgnął mu mięsień na twarzy. Usłyszał.

\- Alice... – barwa jego głosu była ciepła, a on sam lekko zachrypnięty.

\- Jasper…? – dało się wyczuć wahanie w jej słowach.

Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho, seksownie, męsko.

\- Jesteś intrygująca, moja miła. Naprawdę. Cholernie piękna i cholernie frapująca. Jak orzech, do rozgryzienia.

Alice słuchała jego szeptu, głębokiego barytonu, który przyprawiał ją o niebezpieczny dreszcz.

,,Zupełnie nowe doznanie'' – pomyślała półprzytomnie. Tymczasem mężczyzna skończył palić i podszedł bliżej niej, pozostając jednak bezpiecznej odległości.

\- Jesteś odważna…

Kobieta wyrwała się z pewnego rodzaju transu i lekko zirytowana zapytała:

\- Dlaczego?

Oczy Jazza śmiały się, widząc jej minę.

\- Związek ze starszym mężczyzną to nie lada wyzwanie. Zwłaszcza, że nawet nie masz osiemnastu lat.

Alice zdenerwowała się – o n się z niej nabijał, kpił w żywe oczy!

\- Kocham Carlisle'a i chce z nim być bez względu na wszystko!

\- Dlatego podziwiam cię. Musisz mieć dużo siły – odparł Jazz i zbliżył się do niej. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, jakby chcąc przeniknąć duszę czy odczytać myśli.

\- I nie obchodzi mnie co sobie wyobrażasz. On jest moją miłością! – powiedziała pełnym złości głosem, traciła kontrolę nad sobą. Jego obecność zawsze ją deprymowała.

Na to Jasper złapał jej dłoń i podniósł do swoich ust. Zrobił krok i stali twarzą w twarz. Jej czekoladowe oczy utonęły w zieleni jego tęczówek. Przez ich ciała przeszła iskra i oboje to poczuli.

Alice zbliżyła swoją twarz ku niemu, ale on tylko wyszeptał:

\- Tym bardziej cię szanuję, Alice. Mam nadzieje, że wytrwasz w swoim zamiarze. – Puścił jej dłoń i wrócił pod okno.

Czarnowłosa stała na środku kuchni, z przyspieszonym oddechem, mętlikiem w głowie i poczuciem… Rozczarowania? Chciała, żeby Jazz ją pocałował… Przez tą krótką chwilę zapomniała o wszystkim i pragnęła złamać swoje zasady…

Jazz usiadł przy stole i śmiał się cicho. Obserwował wewnętrzną walkę Alice i doskonale wiedział, że to on wywołał ten chaos. Ostatnio w życiu ludzi potrafił wprowadzić tylko zamieszanie i zaczynał wątpić czy potrafi zrobić cokolwiek innego. Usłyszał szybki tupot stóp. Alice uciekła, tak jak się spodziewał.

Carlisle postanowił zabrać swoją ukochaną do kina w Port Angeles. Uważał, że zasługują sobie na chwilę sam na sam, szczególnie, że obydwoje nie mają za dużo czasu dla siebie. I dodatkowo pojawił się Jasper, który absorbował uwagę domowników. Para wybrała się na jakąś premierową komedię, śmieszną, z zabawnymi dialogami. Może niezbyt ambitne kino, ale zdecydowanie relaksujące.

Po seansie pojechali do niezbyt znanej restauracji serwującej bardzo dobre jedzenie. Alice, siedząc i rozmawiając z Carlisle'em, zapomniała o wszystkich rozterkach, które rozdzierały jej duszę. Może po prostu brakowało jej takich chwil?

Wracali o dość późnej porze, ulice Forks świeciły pustkami. Miasto było uśpione, pogrążone w błogiej ciszy.

Zza zakrętu wyłonił się ich dom – duży, zadbany budynek. Chwilę później Carlisle podjechał i zgasił silnik.

Cisza pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej.

Doktor spojrzał na swoją wybrankę, która z początku wydawała się być nieswoja lecz później te wrażenie minęło.

\- Alice… - zbliżył się do niej z uśmiechem. – Dziękuję za taki piękny wieczór.

Kobieta czekała na pocałunek, toteż lekarz ją ucałował. Dłużej i intensywniej niż zazwyczaj.

Czarnowłosa spodziewała się dreszczyku emocji, podniecenia, które towarzyszyło jej zawsze przy pocałunkach doktora. Tymczasem buziak, owszem, był przyjemny, ale nie wzbudzał u niej już takiej szaleńczej radości.

Z przekory, dla sprawdzenia siebie, oddała pocałunek, a nawet przygryzła wargę Carlisle'a. Reakcja ukochanego ją zadowoliła, ale jej własna rozczarowała. Wysiadając z auta jedno pytanie kołatało jej się w głowie: ,, Co się dzieje u licha?!" Będąc na strychu chciała zapisać swoje odczucia w pamiętniku, ale

nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć.

_Nie miałam żadnego snu. Nic mi się nie śniło._

* * *

**Cz. III**

* * *

Żyła w ciągłym niepokoju, bała się konfrontacji twarzą w twarz z Jasperem. Nie rozumiała tego uczucia, przecież… No właśnie, co się tak właściwie stało?

Była od krok od złamania postanowienia, chciała zaprzeczyć wypowiedzianym chwilę wcześniej słowom. Bez żadnego buntu poddałaby się pocałunkowi, gdyby nie ironiczne słowa mężczyzny. Te podziałały na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody, otrząsnęły i sprowadziły brutalnie na ziemię. Fakt, nie chciała przeczyć własnym zasadom moralnym, ale perspektywa miękkich warg Jazza w pewien sposób elektryzowała ją.

Zamknij się, Alice – zbeształa własne sumienie i westchnęła. Dobrze się stało, bo gdyby wszystko zaszło dalej chyba nie umiałaby spojrzeć ukochanemu w oczy. Westchnęła ponownie i spojrzała na zegarek. _Pierwsza w nocy._

Przewróciła się na drugi bok i zamknęła oczy.

Od dwóch dni spała u Charliego. W domu sprzedała jakąś tanią wymówkę – zwyczajnie potrzebowała chwili wolności, głębokiego oddechu i odseparowania się od Jaspera. Musiała sobie poukładać wszystko w głowie, jeszcze raz, od nowa. Doskwierał jej brak pamiętnika, który gdzieś zapodziała. Nie umiała sobie przypomnieć, gdzie zostawiła go przed zgubieniem. Albo pamiętnik został zapodziany specjalnie przez kogoś – tego nie mogła wykluczyć, a była to bardzo prawdopodobna wersja.

Siostry wydawały się za głupiutkie na to, nie zadarłby z nią aż tak widocznie – zrobiłyby to po kryjomu, bez echa, ostrożnie – a przynajmniej Rosalie. Braci nie podejrzewała, zawsze uczciwi i bezpośredni. Carlisle w życiu nie przeszedłby jej przez myśl jako potencjalny złodziejaszek. Została tylko jedna osoba, osoba, która nie miała barier i zahamowań.

_Jasper Hale, brat Rose._

Alice zmrużyła oczy i usnęła z jego nazwiskiem kołatającym się w umyśle.

Obudziwszy się rano poczuła, że ma siłę by wrócić do domu. Najwyższa pora – pomyślała zdeterminowana i postanowiła nie iść do szkoły. Wiedziała, że o tej porze dom przeważnie stoi pusty – jednak dziś chciała by ktoś tam się pałętał. Jedna konkretna osoba.

Do domu szła na pieszo, pogoda była ładna, więc spacer przed konfrontacją ożywił ją i dodał energii.

Przed wejściem poczuła lekki niepokój. Wkładając klucz do zamka, słyszała głośne bicie własnego serca. Wzięła głęboki oddech i pchnęła drzwi. W całym mieszkaniu panowała cisza, słychać było tylko miarowe tykanie zegara. Alice rozebrała się i weszła do kuchni tknięta przeczuciem, że on tam będzie.

_Był._

Siedział przy stole, z kubkiem kawy w ręku i okularami na nosie. Był zaczytany w czymś i nie zauważył, że weszła. Dopiero biorąc łyk i podnosząc oczy, ujrzał ją. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a dłoń nieznacznie zadrżała.

Ogólnie podziwiała jego opanowanie i zdolność szybkiego opanowywania gwałtownych reakcji.

Odłożył szklankę, zdjął okulary, uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział:

\- Cześć, Alice - najzwyczajniej w świecie, jakby fakt, że się spotkali nie był niczym nowym.

Kobieta stała i milcząc wpatrywała się intensywnie w leżącą na stoliku książkę. Właściwie był to jej pamiętnik.

\- To jest mój pamiętnik – podeszła i prawie wykrzyknęła, na co Jazz zamknął go i po prostu podał jej do ręki.

Alice, rozdrażniona i zdenerwowana, wręcz wyszarpnęła go i odwróciła się na pięcie. Już miała wyjść i wspiąć się po schodach, gdy Jasper stwierdził cicho:

\- Chcesz mieć męża i dziecko...

Kobieta stanęła, lekko oszołomiona tymi słowami. Przecież nie napisała tego wprost, więc skąd wie…?

_Musi być niezwykłym czytelnikiem, wnikliwy obserwator, wyciąga trafne wnioski…_

\- Tak – jej głos odmówił posłuszeństwa delikatnie się załamując. Usłyszała, jak mężczyzna wstaje, otwiera okno i pyka zapalniczką.

_Zapalił papierosa._

Odwróciła się, wahając się czy dobrze postępuje. Spojrzała na niego – on akurat patrzył centralnie w jej oczy.

\- Będziesz dobrą żoną – dodał, zaciągając się. – I jeszcze lepszą matką, jestem tego pewien – wypuścił obłok dymu. – Tylko musisz znaleźć odpowiedniego kandydata – strzepnął popiół za okno.

_On ze mną pogrywa._

\- Już go znalazłam – odpowiedziała z mocą. – Odnalazłam ideał – wypowiedziawszy to poczuła się jakby skłamała albo nagięła prawdę.

_Co jest… Przecież Carlisle i ja to idealna para…_

Moc była, ale tylko w jej słowach, które wypowiedziała z zachwianą pewnością. A przecież niedawno nic takiego nie czuła.

Podczas, gdy ona rozmyślała nad swoją reakcją, Jasper podszedł niebezpiecznie blisko niej. Złapał ją za brodę i przyciągnął ku sobie. Jego zielone oczy prawie stopiły się z czekoladową barwą jej tęczówek. Nim się obejrzała, poczuła na swoich wargach jego ciepłe, miękkie usta. To był krótki, ale bardzo intensywny pocałunek. Smakował tytoniem i…

_Patrzyłam jak wychodzi z kuchni, nie zareagowałam, nic nie powiedziałam. Pozwoliłam mu zwyczajnie wyjść._

_Kiedyś bym krzyknęła, a teraz… Stałam z dłonią i badałam usta, czy czasami nie zmieniły się przez te kilka_

_sekund. Pulsowały, wręcz mnie piekły. One chciały jeszcze._

… i był podszyty nieopisanym dla niej dotąd erotyzmem. Ta nowość uderzyła ją centralnie w serce.

Poczuła się jak ranny ptak dla którego nie ma już odwrotu. Można tylko spadać… To odczucie pochłonęło i rozum, i duszę. Rozbiło do końca wszystko, nad czym pracowała. Zmyło wszelkie myśli, a w umyśle pozostało tylko jedno imię – Jasper.

* * *

_On mnie obudził. Zbudził mnie jak Książe Śpiącą Królewnę. Sprawił, że chcę żyć! Ale istnieć inaczej, nie tak jak dotychczas. Pobudził we mnie uczucia do tej pory uśpione, głęboko ukryte. One właściwie czekały na właściwy moment._

_Jestem kobietą, jestem kobieca, ponętna, seksowna i chcę jeszcze. Jeszcze więcej pocałunków. Ale nie takich delikatnych, zasadniczych jakimi karmi mnie Carlisle, ale niespodziewanych i drapieżnych buziaków Jazza._

_To mówi mi moja rozochocona dusza, a ja się jej boję._

_Boję się myślenia o Jasperze._

_Boję się, a mimo wszystko nie umiem go już wyrzucić z siebie. Zostawił ślad, zarysował moje serce._

_I jednocześnie sprawił, że nic już nie będzie takie jak było. Nic, i to jest najgorsze._

* * *

Kolejne dni nie obfitowały w żadne szczególne wydarzenia. Jasper, ku zdziwieniu Alice, zniknął – wyjechał ponownie do Petera i Charlotte. Dziewczyna z tego powodu nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca, lecz najbardziej izolowała się od Carlisle'a. Nie była w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Przy konfrontacjach unikała jego wzroku, gdy chciał ją dotknąć wymigiwała się, a na wszystkie propozycje randek mówiła twardo, że musi pozaliczać przedmioty w szkole.

A lekarz tylko uśmiechał się czule i kiwał głową. Kobiety mają swoje humorki, więc to nic nowego.

Esme je miała, Rose z Bellą też je mają, więc dlaczego Alice ma być inna?

W czwartek wieczorem doktor wyjechał na sympozjum do Portland w stanie Oregon. Nie było to daleko od domu, jednak wiedział, że podróż będzie męcząca. Wykłady dotyczyły trudnego tematu z zakresu badań prenatalnych* - nowoczesnych metod przeprowadzania ich i innowacyjnych środków wspomagających. Przez całą dotychczasową karierę takie zajęcia nie interesowały go, jednak teraz postanowił się douczyć. Może dlatego, że wzrosło jego zainteresowanie wobec posiadania dzieci?

Alice aż do soboty rozmijała się z Jasperem, którego też niespecjalnie widywała w domu. Zdawało się, że on jej unika. Tak właściwie to oboje postępowali identycznie – ona bała się na niego patrzeć, a on nie chciał przebywać z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu. Tamten pocałunek w kuchni zmienił bardzo wiele i oboje byli tego świadomi. Tylko nie wiedzieli jeszcze co z tego wyniknie i jaki będzie miało wpływ na… Wszystko.

Wieczorem w sobotę wrócił Carlisle, padnięty, wręcz wykończony do granic możliwości. Lakonicznie przywitał się ze wszystkimi i poszedł spać, nie poświęcając ukochanej większej uwagi. Alice ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową, gdy doktor znikał w głębi schodów. Nie wiedziała czy znalazła by siły na tą rozmowę, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

Jakieś pół godziny później wspięła się na piętro i po cichutku weszła do sypialni ukochanego. Lekarz spał rozłożony na łóżku, kołdra prawie zwisała do ziemi, a układ prześcieradła też nie był idealny.

Ponadto ręce Carlisle'a tworzyły skomplikowaną pozę, tak jakby całe jego ciało pozowało do zdjęcia.

Alice uśmiechnęła się czule. Podczas snu jego ciało znajdowało się w kompletnym nieładzie.

Wyglądał przy tym tak rozbrajająco słodko i niewinnie. Podeszła bliżej – widziała, jak jego klatka piersiowa regularnie podnosi się, oddychał spokojnie, głęboko.

Alice przysiadła na brzegu i obserwowała go, jednocześnie analizując własne uczucia towarzyszące rozumowi i sercu. Kochała śpiącego na tym łóżku mężczyznę - tego była pewna nawet na dwieście procent. Patrząc na niego jej serce zalewała fala ciepłej, serdecznej miłości. Bezwątpienia to wrażenie świadczyło o prawdziwości jej odczuć.

Jednak ponadto w jej sercu widniała pustka. Kiedyś ta nicość zatraciła się dzięki karmieniu czułością, pocałunkami i czynami doktora.

Teraz powróciła, uderzyła w rozum, serce, rzuciła brutalnie na kolana. Została zbudzona przez bardzo gwałtowny gest innego mężczyzny. Erotyzm w dotyku Jaspera pobudził w niej zwierzęce instynkty, z których najsilniejsza była chuć. To nigdy nie udało się doktorowi, on oddziaływał na jej delikatność, kobiecość, elegancję i dziewczęcość. Jazz sprawił, że do głosu doszła ta mroczniejsza strona jej duszy, wcześniej zupełnie nieznana. Teraz głównie ona dominowała i dlatego wszystko inne uległo rozmyciu…

Pierwsze dni marca okazały się wyjątkowo ciepłe i w miarę słoneczne. Alice, w piątkowy wieczór, postanowiła wybrać się na pobliską łąkę. Musiała w samotności pożegnać zimę, która wywołała tak wiele zamieszania.

Wzięła koc i rozłożyła pod drzewem. Usiadła i zaczęła obserwować łąkę. Szum drzew, wszechogarniający spokój i harmonia spowodowały, że przymknęła oczy.

Chwilę później wydawało jej się, że tuż przed nią siedzi Jasper. Dodatkowo miażdżył ją swym upartym wzrokiem. Alice chciała wyjąć rękę i dotknąć go, ale prysnął jak bańka mydlana. Odwróciła głowę, ale on za każdym razem znikał. I w końcu, zupełnie zrezygnowana usłyszała cichą muzykę. I przeszył ją chłód…

Otworzyła oczy i poczuła, że jest przemarznięta. Jednak muzyka wciąż grała, ba!, stała się głośniejsza.

Alice, jeszcze lekko zamroczona, spojrzała w prawo i cicho krzyknęła, zrywając się z koca. Obok niej siedział Jasper we własnej osobie z gitarą w ręku. Brzdąkał coś na niej, nucił pod nosem; wydawał się być pochłonięty. Wydawał.

\- Już cię miałem budzić… Drzemki o tej porze roku mogą skończyć się tragicznie – powiedział cicho, głosem prawie czułym, lecz chłodnym w brzmieniu.

Kolejny raz nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Spojrzała tylko na niego, próbując rozszyfrować wygrywaną melodię.

\- To autorska melodia – dodał, jakby czytając w jej myślach. Alice spłoniła się i odwróciła wzrok.

Postanowiła zająć się rozgrzewaniem zziębniętych dłoni.

\- Jesteś pociągająca, Alice – dźwięk gitary umilkł. Jazz przyklęknął tuż obok niej, a jego usta znalazły się przy jej uchu. Czuła na sobie jego wilgotny oddech i czuła słodko-gorzki miętowo-tytoniowy zapach ciała. – I słodka w swojej niewinności, Allie – słowa, wzmocnione pieszczotliwym określeniem, wywołały dreszcz w okolicach serca.

\- Śniłeś mi się… Ale nie jako on… Jako ty… Jako mężczyzna – wyszeptała prawie bezdźwięcznie. W tym samym momencie poczuła jego wargi na swojej szyi. Ich ciepło stopiło lód jej karku.

Alice jęknęła, a Jazz przestał. Odwrócił jej głowę i ich oczy ponownie zlały się w zielono-brązową jedność.

\- Magnifica, mia prescelta** - słowa wypowiedziane przez niego popłynęły w eter, lecz zostały zaraz ,,zagłuszone'' innymi wydarzeniami.

Usta mężczyzny odnalazły usta kobiety, pierwotne instynkty zagłuszyły zasady moralne, przekonania i głos rozumu. Prym wiodły krzyki serca, które i on, i ona próbowali uciszyć sycąc się sobą. Wszelkie granice zniknęły, tamy zostały zerwane – transport w żyłach przyspieszył, myśli zostały zamglone.

I nawet ta kropla krwi miała słodki smak, erotyczny wydźwięk, upajała spragnionych.

Ale każdy pocałunek kiedyś się kończy.

Przerwał Jasper, odsunąwszy się od Alice. Poczuł, że dzięki temu pocałunkowi nawiązała się między nimi nić uczucia, ale tylko fizycznego, wręcz bardzo fizycznego. Skupionego na doznaniach ciała, nie duszy.

_Jestem kobietą. Jak Boga kocham jestem kobietą._

Alice nieumiejętnie próbowała uspokoić rozszalałe serce galopujące w klatce piersiowej. Ono po raz kolejny pragnęło więcej, spychając w głąb nieme wołanie rozumu.

\- Jasper – wychrypiała. – Jazz… - dotknęła jego dłoń i uniosła do policzka. – To było niesamowite doznanie… Nie chcę cię prosić, ale… Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz, bo nie wierzę w to, co się stało…

Zapadła między nimi cisza. Jasper wysunął rękę i wstał. Patrząc na nią z góry, powiedział:

\- Nie, Allie.

Jego odmowa zaskoczyła czarnowłosą, podziałała jak chłodny prysznic w gorący dzień. Spojrzała w dół i z zaniepokojeniem dostrzegła, że Jazz podnosi gitarę. I odchodzi.

_Patrzyłam jak robi krok, nie zareagowałam, nic nie powiedziałam. Pozwoliłam mu zwyczajnie odejść._

_Kiedyś bym krzyknęła, a teraz…_

\- Zrób coś, co uczyni cię wolną. Bo życie bez wolności to marna egzystencja, bezwolne istnienie.

Słyszała stukot jego butów tłumiony jednocześnie przez miękki mech.

Z nieba posypał się puch anielski, a ona podjęła decyzję. I miała zamiar ją wprowadzić.

* * *

_Dzisiejszy wieczór upewnił mnie, że dobrze zrobiłam. Ten czyn dał mi siłę i pogłębił moją wiarę w siebie._

_Wszyscy pochwalali to odważne posunięcie, rozdmuchiwali sprawę – jakbym co najmniej uratowała komuś życie._

_A przecież tylko ścięłam włosy._

_Dość spore poświęcenie – lubiłam swoje włosy, jednak zrozumiałam, że to one mnie krępują. Kojarzone z przeszłością ograniczają moją wolność. Pokrętne myślenie, wiem._

_Długie, kruczoczarne włosy miałam odkąd zobaczyłam się w lustrze. Jako mała bezdomna Alice, jako Alice z sierocińca, jako Alice, wychowanica Carlisle'a… Nigdy nie czułam wewnętrznej potrzeby zmiany aż do tego wieczoru na łące._

_Chciałam zostać Alice – kobietą godną pożądania, kobietą w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu._

_Kobietą Carlisle'a, kochanką Jaspera._

_Tak właśnie wtedy chciałam._

* * *

Z niecierpliwością oczekiwała północy. Nie mogła doczekać się aż cicho, na paluszkach, zbiegnie po schodach, wejdzie do kuchni i wpadnie w ramiona Jaspera. Wiedziała, że on tam będzie.

_On tam musi być._

Będzie stał koło okna, wpatrzony w dal; w dłoni będzie tlił się papieros. Wyrwie go z zamyślenia, a on się uśmiechnie. I pocałuje ją aż do utraty tchu.

Zegar wybił, a ciało Alice przeszył przyjemny dreszcz podniecenia. Poprawiła włosy i wyszła z pokoju. Kilka chwil później była już na dole.

Jasper stał zamyślony przy oknie, ale papierosa nie miał w dłoni. Alice, ucieszona, podbiegła do niego i chwyciła go za bark. Mężczyzna spiął się i strzepnął jej dłoń.

Kobieta wspięła się na palce i w ułamku sekundy skradła mu pocałunek. Za moment poczuła jak męskie dłonie ją odpychają. Zdezorientowana odsunęła się i spojrzała pytająco na Jazza.

\- Nie, Allie. – Odpowiedział, unikając jej wzroku. – Ty nie potrzebujesz przygody na jedną noc, tylko stabilizacji i rodziny.

\- Skąd wiesz, czego ja potrzebuje? – krzyknęła, delikatnie, cicho, prawie bezsilnie.

Jasper stał i milczał.

\- Nie znasz mnie, a mówisz mi co mam robić? – dodała gwałtownie, słowa znów wyprzedziły myśli.

Zorientowawszy się, że popełniła błąd – umilkła i usiadła na krześle.

Oboje siedzieli w ciszy, słychać było miarowe tykanie zegara i niemiarowe bicie ich serc.

\- Nic ci nie mówię. – odparł po długiej chwili. – Ja jedynie chce ci uświadomić, czego masz nie oczekiwać po mnie. Nie zapewnię ci dostatniego, ułożonego życia, pewnego rodzaju stagnacji. Nienawidzę więzów, zakleszczających moje ciało i ducha. I to się nigdy nie zmieni, uwierz mi.

Przez umysł Alice przewijały się setki myśli.

_Mam na nic nie liczyć… Czyżby igranie to była tylko gra…? A to tego ogromna pomyłka?_

_Dlaczego… Jazz… Mi to robisz? Dlaczego mnie tak potraktowałeś?_

_Po co dałeś nadzieję?_

\- Niczego ci nie obiecywałem, Allie. Niczego takiego nigdy ci nie powiedziałem. – Dodał i to przelało czarę goryczy.

\- Idź do diabła, Jazz – szepnęła Alice i podeszła do drzwi. Na odchodnym rzuciła chłodno: - I nie jestem Allie.

\- Żegnaj, Alice. – A w duszy dodał: ,, Ja już jestem we własnym, prywatnym piekle.''

Alice wbiegła po schodach, w oczy miała łzy.

* * *

_**Kochać to chcieć dla kogoś dobra** _

_APOV_

_Jasper namieszał i zniknął. Wszystko niby wróciło do normy. Niby._

_Patrząc na Carlisle'a mam coraz bardziej mieszane uczucia. Wciąż go kocham, ale… Nie jestem pewna, czy to on jest największą miłością mojego życia._

_W porównania do Jazza… jego sylwetka blaknie. Jest cudownym mężczyzną, który może mi naprawdę wiele dać.. Tylko ja nie wiem, czy to właśnie chcę dostać. Czy chcę dostać to już, teraz._

_Pragnę pocałunków, ale nie tych jego. Pragnę dotyku, który ukoi mnie i jednocześnie rozpali zmysły._

_On mi tego nie może dać._

_To mi może dać tylko Jasper, nie Carlisle._

_Ale Jazza nie ma, Carlisle jest._

_I nie wiem, co mam robić. Co mam zrobić._

* * *

Carlisle po raz pierwszy wybrał się z synami na piwo. Musieli omówić pewne rzeczy no i to spotkanie było im potrzebne. Przez ostatni czas bardzo dużo pozmieniało się i cała trójka chciała jakoś to uporządkować.

\- Wiesz, Carlisle, ja już od dawna widziałem maślane oczy Alice – powiedział Emmett sącząc brązowy płyn.

\- I to, że mówiąc o tobie zawsze się uśmiechała, rozmarzona, zauroczona – dodał Edward.

\- Alicja z Krainy Marzeń – Emmett zachichotał, ale zaraz spoważniał.

\- Wiesz, że ma niedługo urodziny? – Miedzianowłosy chłopak spojrzał uważnie na przybranego ojca.

Ten skinął głową.

\- Tak… - Westchnął po dłuższej chwili. – Właśnie nad tym zastanawiam się od dłuższego czasu. Co by jej tutaj chociażby kupić…

Edward z Emmettem wybuchnęli niepohamowanym śmiechem, aż doktor uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- Najlepszy prezent jaki jej możesz sprawić pewnie jeszcze nie przeszedł ci przez myśl.

Carlisle wpatrywał się w nich, aż spuścił wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteście najpodlejszymi synami jakich miałem w swoim życiu! Knujecie za moimi plecami, potworki małe.

\- Małe? – śmiech bruneta był bardzo głośny i donośny, aż ludzie zwrócili na niego uwagę.

\- Cicho, Em – zbeształ go też rozbawiony Edward.

\- Wiecie co… - rozpoczął Carlisle i urwał, bo synowie nadal nie zachowywali powagi. – Ten prezent chyba będzie najlogiczniejszy ze wszystkich możliwych opcji. Skoro nie kryjemy się z uczuciem, ten stan już trochę trwam, a Alice nie ma wątpliwości…

Em kopnął porozumiewawczo brata pod stołem. Doktor sam zrozumiał co mieli na myśli i to ich bardzo ucieszyło.

\- Poproszę ją o rękę. Zrozumiem, jeżeli odmówi… - zakończył z krzywym uśmiechem. – Jesteście niepoważni. Kto was tak wychował? Laurent powinieneś się wstydzić. – Wzniósł oczy do nieba.

Edward i Emmett na wzmiankę o ich prawdziwym ojcu trochę zmarkotnieli.

\- Czuwa nad tobą, Carlisle. Nareszcie zaczyna ci się układać. – powiedział miedzianowłosy.

\- A Alice ci nie odmówi. Piękne księżniczki całe życie czekają na księcia, a ona już wie, że go znalazła. – dodał patetycznym głosem Emmett i strzelił poważną minę.

Carlisle skinął głową, ale psychicznie już nie był przy synach. Alice ostatnio zrobiła się taka obca…

Potrząsnął głową. ,,Wydaje ci się. Zawsze jak miałeś podobne myśli byłeś w błędzie. Teraz też z pewnością jesteś'' – jego umysł zgasił wszystkie pomysły.

\- Chciałbym – odpowiedział pełen nadziei. Synowie poklepali go po ramionach i zaczęli rozmawiać na zupełnie inne, bardziej przyziemne, tematy.

* * *

_APOV_

_Rose przypomniała mi, że niedługo kończę osiemnaście lat. Stanę się dorosła, a w to dorosłe życie wejdę kompletnie zagubiona. Moje serce krwawi, ale muszę się otrząsnąć. Może Jazz miał rację. Może potrzebuję stabilizacji?_

_Nie wiem._

_Ja ostatnio niczego nie wiem, żyję na krawędzi jawy i snu._

_Nie poznaję siebie._


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział IV**

* * *

_W piątek urodziny. Jutro będę dorosła._

_Chciałabym, aby dawna Alice wróciła – ta pewna siebie, silna i stała w uczuciach dziewczyna._

* * *

Wysłali Alice do Port Angeles po ostatnie zakupy. Miała odebrać kilka wiązanek specjalnie przygotowanych kwiatów i staroświeckie świeczniki, a wszystko według planu Rose. Ona odpowiadała za organizację imprezy, rozsyłanie zaproszeń, a nawet listę prezentów. Alice cały ten galimatias niewiele obchodził i tylko stwarzała pozory zainteresowania.

Carlisle, jadąc na wizytę domową, podrzucił ukochaną do miasta i zostawił na kilka godzin samą.

\- Będę tutaj o siedemnastej, dobrze Allie? – zapytał z troską w oczach. Dziewczyna ostatnio zmizerniała.

\- Jasne – powiedziała przygaszonym głosem. Wysiadła z samochodu i skierowała swe kroki do kwiaciarni.

Wiał przenikliwy, chłodny, wiosenny wiatr, który wdzierał się wszędzie. Alice szła zgarbiona, z rękami w kieszeni, całkiem zrezygnowana. Nienawidziła tej cholernej pogody, która zmieniała się jak w kalejdoskopie, która zmieniała się całkiem jak… Jazz.

Weszła do kwiaciarni, gdzie powitał ją bardzo intensywny zapach róż. Podeszła do lady, przy której siedziała pani Simmons.

\- O, Alice – uśmiechnęła się. – Twoje kwiaty nie są jeszcze gotowe – jej mina zmarkotniała. – Mallory obiecała, że przywiezie je za pół godziny.

\- Nie ma sprawy – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i dodała: - wrócę za jakiś czas. – Odwróciwszy się na pięcie, podążyła za drzwi.

Na zewnątrz poczuła, jak jest zimno.

Świeczniki, cholerne świeczniki.

Przyspieszyła i szybkim krokiem szła w kierunku sklepu z antykami. Aby do niego dojść musiała przejść przez ciemną alejkę, ale nawet ta perspektywa jej nie przerażała. Ostatnio nic jej nie ruszało, ani pedofile, gwałciciele, rzezimieszki. Doszła do wniosku, że taki koniec życia byłby bohaterski.

_**Zginęła w nierównej walce. Oddała życie za cześć. Broniła honoru kobiet. Pomogła w ujęciu grasującego pedofila.** _

Skręciła gwałtownie i wpadła na kogoś.

_Och. Skończę marnie, tak jak pragnęłam._

Ten ktoś złapał ją za ramiona, a ona zachowywała się jak marionetka. Doszła do wniosku, że opór wzmoże tylko ból. Tępym wzrokiem wpatrywała się przed siebie i nie zrobiła kompletnie nic, dopóki nie usłyszała szeptu budzącego ją do życia.

\- Alice…

To był Jasper. JEJ JASPER.

\- Jazz… - Jej głos odmówił posłuszeństwa. Miała łzy w oczach, szeptając jego imię. Mimowolnie uniosła głowę w poszukiwaniu jego ust. Gdy ich wargi złączyły się, świat stał się lepszy. Wiatr ustał, pojawiło się słońce, a nawet nieśmiała dotąd tęcza zagościła na niebie.

Całowała zachłannie, chciwie, uczyła się jego ust na pamięć. Chciała dogłębnie poznać ich smak, kształt i zapamiętać, jakie budziły w niej uczucia. Ogrom, burzę ich.

Czuła ręce Jazza, które wędrowały po jej ciele, aż w końcu dotarły do twarzy. Koniuszki jego palców pieściły zroszone łzami policzki, delikatnie je osuszając. W końcu Jasper odsunął ją lekko i po prostu przytulił.

Alice przylgnęła do niego i zaniosła się donośnym płaczem. Nic nie mówiła, a mężczyzna głaskał delikatnie krótkie, nastroszone włosy kobiety. Wtulił się w nie i chłonął ich zapach.

\- Alice – powiedział cicho, głosem pełnym bólu.

\- Tęskniłam… Czułam się jakbym żyła na pustyni. Nie, nie żyła. Egzystowała. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko, lecz jej oczy wypełniał dziwny blask. – Ale przez to przynajmniej uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo cię pragnę…

\- Alice… Ci… - położył palec na jej ustach. – Przyszedłem na chwilę. Zaraz muszę znów odejść. – Kobieta chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Jazz potrząsnął głową. – Przyniosłem ci coś. – Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie, a Alice tym samym czasie zdążyła otrzeć łzy.

Po chwili Jasper z kieszeni wyjął niewielkie pudełko, którego stan wskazywał wieloletnią eksploatację i otworzył go. W środku znajdował się niewielka, srebrna obrączka.

\- To pamiątka rodzinna – powiedział zduszonym głosem. – Dostałem ją od Babci, Rose o niej nie wie – dodał.

Alice stała i zmieszana wpatrywała się w obrączkę.

_Czego niby ma być symbolem…_

\- Chciałbym, żeby ci przypominała o mnie. I o tym, że wrócę. – Źrenice oczu Alice rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

\- Wrócisz? A więc… Odchodzisz? – Kobieta ponownie poczuła łzy pod powiekami.

\- Muszę zniknąć, Allie. I tak za długo tutaj byłem. – ujął jej dłoń i włożył w nią pierścionek.

Alice wzięła go i przez chwilę obracała.

_Cudowna obrączka… Wsunęłam ją na palec serdeczny prawej ręki, skoro to obietnica, nie prośba. Pasowała idealnie, jakby wytopiona z myślą o mej dłoni._

Jasper uśmiechnął się, lecz nic nie powiedział, pocałował jej rękę i musnął usta.

Dzwon zegara Port Angles wybił trzecią po południu.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział Jasper będąc już lekko zdenerwowanym. – I pamiętaj, że wrócę. Obiecuję, Allie.

Puścił ją i rzucił się biegiem. Nie odwrócił się.

Alice stała i patrzyła, aż zniknął. Przeniosła swój wzrok na obrączkę, aż jej obraz całkowicie się rozmył.

Wróciła do domu w nieokreślonym nastroju. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, bo spotkała Jaspera.

Przynajmniej wiedziała, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Chociaż nie do końca… Martwiło ją to, że musiał zniknąć. Z jakiego powodu wciąż uciekał. I dlaczego to robił? To była druga strona medalu – mimo obietnicy bardzo martwiła się o niego. Pozostawił ją w niepewności i chyba nawet nie chciał zdradzić, co się stało. Alice westchnęła i zostawiła zakupy na stole, sama udając się na strych.

Potrzebowała spokoju, potrzebowała samotności.

Bella od wielu dni obserwowała uważnie Alice. Jej siostra zachowywała się bardzo osobliwie. Na początku miała wrażenie, że już wie o planach Carlisle'a, ale szybko porzuciła ten pomysł. Znając je inaczej by postępowała. Uśmiechała się, przymilała, obdarzała świat swoją radością, tymczasem Alice była najzwyczajniej w świecie smutna.

A może ona myślała, że Carlisle zapomniał o ich związku? Tak, to byłoby sensowne…

Bella uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na zegarek. Już za kilkanaście godzin zmartwienia jej i Rose odejdą w zapomnienie. Niedługo Alice zostanie żoną Carlisle'a, więc one będą mogły swobodnie rządzić majątkiem. I nikt, ani nic ich nie powstrzyma… Nawet Jasper. Esme zupełnie pominęła go wtestamencie za to, co wyczynił kilka lat temu. A i go kasa jakoś niespecjalnie obchodziła.

Na usta Isabelli wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Czasami wyrachowanie to naprawdę przydatna rzecz.

* * *

W końcu nadeszła sobota. W domu Cullenów od rana atmosfera była gorąca. Wszyscy, opróczsolenizantki, wiedzieli co się święci. Carlisle ze zdenerwowania nie umiał znaleźć sobie miejsca, jak to Emmett określił – zachowywał się jak młodociany, zakochany szczeniak.

Alice głównie siedziała na strychu i wpatrując się w okno, bawiła się obrączką. Zachowywała się tak, jakby to był dzień kogoś innego, nie jej. W końcu, po interwencji Rose, zeszła na dół. Tam obie siostry, rzucając sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, zajęły się nią. Ich troska zdziwiła dziewczynę, ale nie zaprzątała sobie tym głowy.

\- Co wkładasz? Jaką suknię? – głos Belli docierał do niej z oddali.

\- Suknię? – Alice potrząsnęła głową. – Nie mam sukni. Nie myślałam jeszcze o ubiorze.

\- Jeszcze? – W dyskusję wciął się ostry głos Rose, ale zaraz złagodniał. – Okay, rozumiem, że z wielu powodów nie miałaś głowy. Coś pomyślimy. Nosisz podobny rozmiar… Hmn… - Rosalie przymrużyła oczy i podeszła do wielkiej szafy. Dotykała dłonią każdej sukni, aż w końcu wyjęła dwie.

\- Czerwona jest moja, zaś ta beżowa Belli. Która lepsza?

Alice spojrzała obojętnie na obie – jedna, ta ciemniejsza, miała zdecydowanie za duży dekolt; druga była bardzo wystawna, wręcz balowa, ale skromniejsza w całym wyrazie.

\- Beżowa – mruknęła, żeby dały jej spokój. I dlaczego one nią w ogóle rządzą?

\- No to bierzemy się do roboty – powiedziała Rosalie i uśmiechnęła się do Isabelli. – Bells, weź kosmetyki i jedziemy. Mamy dużo do zrobienia, a naprawdę niewiele czasu.

Carlisle stwierdził, że przed oficjalną imprezą warto by było zrobić uroczysty obiad tylko dla rodziny.

I tak też zarządził. To właśnie na nim postanowił zadać Alice ważne pytanie i dlatego denerwował się już.

Wybiła siedemnasta, stół zastawiony. Edward z Emmettem czekali w salonie. Rose i Bella właśnie schodziły i tylko gwiazdy wieczoru jeszcze nie było.

* * *

_Oni tam czekają na mnie, a ja próbuję pozbierać się do jednego kawałka. Chyba użalam się nad sobą._

_Spojrzałam na siebie w lustrze, wyglądałam dobrze. Suknia Belli pasowała do mnie, kontrastowała z ciemnymi włosami. Delikatny wzór podkreślał krój, a fason uwydatniał kobiecość. Dokładnie to, co chciałam osiągnąć ostatnimi czasy. Podkreślić, że już jestem kobietą. Obok, na toaletce leżała maska od kompletu. Wahałam się czyjej nie założyć… Przecież i tak stwarzałam już pozory. Prawie ją nałożyłam, gdy coś mnie tknęło i rzuciłam ją na podłogę. Nie mogę dłużej kryć się ze wszystkim, nie mogę. Od dziś jestem dorosła, a w tą dorosłość nie chcę wejść obleczona fałszem, chociaż nagą jak prawda nigdy już nie będę. Chcę wejść z czystym sercem, ale rozum podpowiada, że oszukuję samą siebie. I ma rację. Niestety._

* * *

Weszła do salonu i każdym nerwem ciała odczuwała zdenerwowanie. Czuła w powietrzu, że coś się stanie i bliżej nieokreślona obawa trzymała w kleszczach serce. Przy stole stała cała rodzina, cicho rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Alice stanęła i wpatrywała się w ten idylliczny obrazek, jednocześnie bawiąc się obrączką.

_Czy ja tutaj pasuję z moją własną historią?_ Przemknęło jej przez myśl i szybko ucichło, bo podszedłCarlisle.

\- Alice – uśmiechnął się czule. – To twój wielki dzień. – Podprowadził ją bliżej.

Wszyscy pochwalili jej wygląd, wymieniając porozumiewawczo spojrzenia, a Emmett nawet gwizdnął z zachwytu.

\- Boska Alice – puścił do niej oczko, co sprawiło, że uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Em – uciszył go Edward i spojrzał na Carlisle'a uważnie. A ten, biorąc w swoje ręce jej dłonie, zaczął cicho:

\- Nie wiem odkąd trwa ten stan. Ale wiem, że to uczucie bardzo długo dojrzewało we mnie. – ich oczy złączyły się. - I chciałbym abyś o tym wiedziała, że…

Jej serce zaczęło rozdzierająco krzyczeć.

\- … że jesteś moją miłością…

_Jasper._

-… i bardzo Cię kocham…

_Jasper._

\- … i chciałbym ci zadać bardzo ważne pytanie. – puścił jej ręce i przyklęknął.

Oczy Alice zaszyła mgła, a cała dusza drgała od uporczywie powtarzanego ,,nie'' mieszającego się z imieniem ,,Jasper''.

\- Alice…

_Nie._

\- … czy chciałabyś…

_Nie._

-… zostać…

_Nie.  
_

\- … moją żoną?

_Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Jasper, gdzie ty jesteś…? Jasper…_

Poczuła jak po jej policzkach płyną gorzkie łzy, nie umiała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Rozum się zgadzał, a serce negowało jego wołanie.

_Wiedziałam, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie. Gdyby to się wydarzyło wcześniej, zanim… Co ja mam zrobić… Jasper, gdzie jesteś…_

\- Patrz, Carlisle, ona płacze. Płacze ze szczęścia. Oczywiście, że się zgodziła. – Alice usłyszała zza mgły głos Rose i poczuła, jak lekarz bierze jej lewą dłoń. Poczuła, jak pierścionek zostaje wsunięty na palec serdeczny.

\- Piękny… – głos Belli był rozmarzony.

Alice poczuła jak z prawej dłoni zsuwa się obrączka Jazza i z głuchym brzękiem upada na podłogę, tocząc się pod okno.

_Sama ją obluzowałam… Nie, to wszystko to jakiś sen. Cholerny koszmar._

* * *

Dalsza część imprezy była dla niej niczym piekło. Chciała, żeby to przedstawienie skończyło się jak najszybciej. Nie miała siły na uśmiechanie się, dziękowanie za przybycie i odpowiadanie na jakiejś głupie pytania. Wszystko ją irytowało i sprawiało, że coraz trudniej powstrzymywała łzy. Nie miała ochoty na zabawę, nie tak sobie wyobrażała swoje osiemnaste urodziny. Nie tak, odkąd w jej życiu pojawił się Jasper.

Ale musiała udawać, dla obopólnego dobra.

Pierwszy podszedł do niej Charlie z niewielką paczuszką. Alice przytuliła się do niego i poczuła, że znów zbiera jej się na płacz. A przed nim nie chciała obnażać swoich słabości.

\- Hej, Allie – Charlie uśmiechnął się krzywo jak to miał w zwyczaju. – Przestałaś być małą dziewczynką. Przyniosłem ci coś, taki drobiazg, bo niedługo urodziny Belli. A pensja szeryfa, no cóż…

Alice zaśmiała się przez łzy i wzięła prezent.

\- Nie musiałeś, wiesz o tym.

\- Wiem, dlatego to zrobiłem. – umilkł i spojrzał dość wymownie na jej lewą dłoń. Alice milczała, bawiąc się jednocześnie wstążeczką przy podarunku.

\- Cześć, tato! – usłyszeli zza pleców słodki głos Isabelli. Dziewczyna podeszła do solenizantki i objęła ją przyjaźnie, jednocześnie podnosząc jej lewą dłoń. – Tak, tato, Alice wychodzi za mąż. Dzisiaj przyjęła oświadczyny Carlisle'a.

Usłyszał to nie tylko Charlie, a i reszta gości zgromadzonych w sali. Wszyscy zaczęli jej gratulować, jeden przez drugiego, i życzyć powodzenia. Chwilę później stanął obok niej jej narzeczony i tak o to przypieczętowała swój los. Nie było już odwrotu. Wiedziało całe Forks, rodzina widziała… i jak tu miała powiedzieć, że to wszystko jest pomyłką? Że Rose opacznie zrozumiała jej łzy? Że ona nie jest gotowa?

Że jej serce bije dla innego?

_Byliśmy już po słowie. Chociaż słowa padły tylko z jednej strony._

* * *

Cała reszta wieczoru była jak sen i tylko echo słów Jazza - wrócę - utrzymywało ją na krawędzi jawy.

Deklaracja Belli wywołała totalną burzę i każdy oglądał jej zaręczynowy pierścionek. A Alice nie miała ochoty na niego spoglądać, to on sprowadził nań całe zamieszanie. Niewdzięczny, a teraz palił żywym ogniem skórę jej serdecznego palca, podczas gdy ten właściwy, który miał być na jego miejscu, leżał ukryty w torbie.

W końcu wieczór dobiegł końca. Wyczerpana Alice, cały czas w sukni, usiadła w kuchni i zaczęła rozmyślać nad wszystkim. Rzuciła okiem na pierścionek. Był piękny, kunsztownie wykończony, elegancki, kobiecy… Cacko o jakim marzy każda dziewczyna wychodząca za mąż. Żaden tani bubel, tylko wysmakowana biżuteria dla najdroższej ukochanej od lubego.

A ona wolała zwykłą, ruszoną zębem czasu, srebrną obrączkę.

* * *

_Szum po osiemnastce wygasł, ale plotki rozeszły się po całym Forks. Teraz już każdy wie, że zaręczyłam się z Carlisle'em._

_Jestem narzeczoną Carlisle'a Cullena. Marzyłam o tym odkąd go poznałam. Moja wielka miłość, wieloletnie zauroczenie._

_Więc co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego chcę porzucić wszystkie moje marzenia dla Niego?_

_Znam go tak krótko…_

_Jasper, gdzie jesteś? Wróć._

* * *

Pierwszy list przyszedł w niecały tydzień po zaręczynach Alice. Treść była krótka, ale wystarczająco stymulująca.

_Allie!_

_Przyjedź do Waszyngtonu najszybciej jak to możliwe. J._

Po tym liście jakby nowe życie wstąpiło w Alice. Spakowała szybko torbę i jak na skrzydłach wyfrunęła ze swojej jaskini. Zbiegła po schodach i spojrzała na zegar kuchenny. Piętnaście po czwartej.

_Cholera, zaraz przyjedzie Carlisle._

Podeszła do lodówki i wrzuciła kilka rzeczy do torby, złapała butelkę wody i skierowała się do drzwi.

Założyła szybko buty i gdy ubierała kurtkę do domu wszedł doktor. Zdziwił się, widząc ją w połowie przyszykowaną do drogi.

\- Gdzieś się wybierasz, Alice? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Serce dziewczyny podjechało niebezpiecznie wysoko, czuła każde jego uderzenie.

\- Dostałam list od starej koleżanki z dawnych czasów. Właśnie jest w Waszyngtonie. Pojechałabym się z nią spotkać… Mogę? – bez zająknięcia kłamała w żywe oczy.

\- Oczywiście. Nie musisz mnie pytać o zgodę. Jesteśmy partnerami, Alice. Musimy sobie ufać.

_,,Musimy sobie ufać.''_

_Przepraszam, Carlisle, nie umiem inaczej._

Pocałowała go przelotnie w policzek i wybiegła. Jak najszybciej chciała znaleźć się przy Jasperze.

Doktor patrzył w ślad za narzeczoną. Na wiadomość o starej koleżance pojaśniała… Może ten smutek spowodowany był tylko pogodą?

Wzruszył ramionami, kobiety są doprawdy skomplikowane.

* * *

Czas w pociągu dłużył jej się niesamowicie. Już chciała dojechać, być przy nim. Już. Teraz. I w końcu doczekała się. Jazz stał na peronie i chuchał w zmarznięte dłonie. Mimo marca śnieg cały czas padał.

Alice podbiegła do wyjścia i gdy pociąg wyhamował, jako pierwsza wypadła.

\- Jasper – krzyknęła i wpadła w jego objęcia.

Dla nich czas się zatrzymał, nic innego nie istniało po za ich dwójką. I tylko śnieżny puch otulał ich zmarznięte sylwetki. Alice uniosła dłonie i dotknęła twarz Jazza, na linii podbródka wyczuła bliznę.

Pocałowała ją. Po chwili ich usta złączyły się, kolejny raz, tak bardzo upragniony.

\- Przejdźmy się. – szepnął Jasper i złapał ją za lewą dłoń. Wyczuł pierścionek, ale nie zareagował w ogóle. Po prostu trzymał jej rękę. Zazdrościła mu opanowania, a sama wstydziła się tego, co zrobiła niecały tydzień wcześniej. Właściwie została przymuszona, ale jakie to będzie mieć znaczenie w jego oczach.

_Stanąwszy i wyszarpnąwszy dłoń, chciałam zdjąć pierścionek. Jasper mi nie pozwolił. Zatrzymał prawą dłoń i ujął ją w swoje palce._

Jazz, milcząc, zsunął srebrną obrączkę.

\- Ona nie ma tu miejsca - powiedział sucho. Serce Alice w tym momencie zaczęło krwawić. – Ty należysz do innego.

\- Nie – wykrzyknęła tak głośno, aż ludzie wkoło nich obejrzeli się za siebie. – Nie!

Jasper uśmiechnął się czule, a oczy pozostały puste:

\- Tak, Allie. Nie zaprzeczaj. Przecież wiem, co gra w Twojej duszy. – Każde kolejne słowo rozdzierało jestestwo Alice na drobne kawałki. – Pragniesz rodziny – ja ci jej nie dam. Chcesz stabilizacji – ja jestem wolnym ptakiem. Różni nas wiele, nie należymy do siebie. – Ponownie uśmiechnął się i odsunął od niej.

\- Kłamiesz. – Warknęła Alice przez ściśnięte gardło. Chciała, aby teraz zaprzeczył.

A on odwrócił twarz i milczał.

\- Powinnaś już wracać do Forks. Za chwilę masz pociąg. Odprowadzę cię. – I ruszył przed siebie, nie patrząc na nią. Alice, po chwili wahania, podążyła za nim. Wiedziała, że zepsuła wszystko co mogła.

Od początku do końca.

Westchnęła przygnębiona.

Pociąg nadjechał, Jazz stał i patrzył wyczekująco. Aha, miała wsiąść… Bez pożegnania?

\- Jasper – podeszła do niego, ale on się odsunął.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec, Jazz. – syknęła. – Jeszcze się mnie nie pozbyłeś. – głos jej się załamał. – Odnajdę cię.

_Odnajdę za wszelką cenę, choćby na końcu świata._

\- Idź, Alice – powiedział tylko i zaczął się od niej oddalać. Po raz kolejny go utraciła. I nie wiedziała, czy będzie miała szansę go odzyskać.

* * *

Podczas podróży powrotnej cały czas płakała. Dojechawszy do Forks, swoje kroki skierowała do Charliego.

Była pierwsza w nocy, ale szeryf jeszcze nie spał. Zdziwił się widząc zapłakaną Alice, ale taktownie

tego nie skomentował. Zapytał się tylko krótko, acz treściwie:

\- Coś z Carlisle'em, Bellą, Rose?

Alice pokręciła przecząco głową, więc Charlie dał jej spokój. Dał jej to, czego potrzebowała najbardziej.

Rano, obudziwszy się około dziesiątej, w kuchni zastała lakoniczną kartkę od właściciela domu.

,,Nie budziłem cię. W lodówce jest mleko. Klucze zostaw tam, gdzie zawsze. Charlie''

Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Kochała tego gościa, miał rozbrajający charakter i był zupełnie neutralny. I zawsze jej pomagał, zawsze, bez względu na wszystko.

Mijały kolejne dni, szare i bezbarwne jak ta ponura wiosna za oknami. Alice przyglądała się jak siostry ogarnia szał przygotowań do ślubu.

_Wnioskując z tego, co się dzieje w domu, chyba przegapiłam ważny moment. Moment, w którym ustalona została data ślubu._

Dosłownie dom trząsł się w posadach – tak wielki był ich entuzjazm i chęć niesienia pomocy uciśnionym. Wróć, uwięzionym. Wróć, ukochanym.

Alice nie wiedziała co, tak naprawdę, czuje do Carlisle'a. Miała ochotę wyplatać się z tego związku, ale nie wiedziała jak…

Dotyk Jazza był taki żywy w jej pamięci, utrwalony na skórze i w sercu. Jego usta o smaku tytoniu…

Westchnęła. Nie cieszyło jej, że spełnia się jej największe marzenie. Marzenie, które w wyniku kilku zdarzeń, zblakło, zatarło się i prawie że znikło. Prawie, bo gdzieś, na dnie serducha, jeszcze tliła się maleńka iskierka nadziei, że może kiedyś…

* * *

_Tydzień temu zgubiłam serce._

_Przyjechała krawcowa, najlepsza szwaczka w całej okolicy Waszyngtonu. Zamówiła ją Rosalie i uprzedziła_

_mnie, że jest bardzo oblegana i ,,wiesz jak trudno znaleźć u niej termin?!''. Skinęłam głową i zignorowałam jej słowa._

_Kobieta była przemiłą osobą o dobrodusznym spojrzeniu i typowym ,,babcinym'' charakterze. Przyniosła setki projektów i kazała wszystkie dokładnie obejrzeć. W końcu suknia musi być idealna._

_Przekartkowałam je i nie umiałam podjąć sensownej decyzji. Wszystkie rysunku i fotografie zlały się w jedną, bezkształtną masę w kolorze biało-kremowym. Stwierdziłam, że muszę to przemyśleć._

_Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło i zostawiła mi spory stosik. Powiedziała, żebym się z nią skontaktowała, jeżeli dokonam wyboru._

_Wybór. Słowo o wydźwięku ironiczno-gorzkim._

* * *

Wieczorem, tego samego dnia, Carlisle podszedł do Alice. Chciał ją objąć, ale dziewczyna wywinęła się.

\- Przepraszam, strasznie mnie boli głowa od rana. To przez pogodę… - Kolejne kłamstwo.

\- Przyniosę ci proszek – zniknął w ciemnościach, a Alice przyłożyła dłonie do skroni.

_Dokąd ja podążam.. Brnę w kłamstwo, a to jest ślepa uliczka. Co się ze mną dzieje…_

Wrócił po kilku minutach, wręczył tabletkę i szklankę wody.

\- Powinno przejść – uśmiechnął się z czułością. Alice wzięła i połknęła, modląc się by ta tabletka nie stanęła jej w gardle.

\- Dziękuję… - powiedziała i umilkła.

\- Alice… - Carlisle zaczął niepewnie. – Czy… Ty jesteś pewna swojej decyzji? W sobotę nie wydawałaś się być najszczęśliwsza…

_Nie jestem pewna, masz rację. I, faktycznie, wcale nie byłam szczęśliwa._

\- Jeszcze można wszystko odwołać… - dodał z prawie niewyczuwalnym smutkiem.

_Doskonały pomysł!_

\- Wiesz Carlisle – Alice spojrzała w jego błękitne oczy.

_Powiedz mu co myślisz. Zrób to!_

\- Gdybym nie była pewna to pierwszy byś się o tym dowiedział. Jestem… - urwała.

_Jestem Jaspera._

-… Twoją narzeczoną. Chcę nią być.

_Bluźnisz, Alice._

Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niego. Pozwoliła się przytulić. Poczuła znajomy zapach – waniliowych kadzidełek. Ta woń przypomniała jej o wszystkich chwilach spędzonych z nim…

Mimowolnie wtuliła się w niego, potrzebowała dotyku.

_Głupiaś, więc ciągnij tą farsę._

Zignorowała serce i znów przy swoim ciele czuła inne. Tylko nie wiedziała, czy to jest to, czego chciała. Czy tylko efekt placebo*.

Carlisle musnął jej czoło i odsunął się.

\- Mam dyżur, kochana – jego oczy błyszczały. – Znikam.

Wyszedł, a Alice została sama. Poczuła się jak ostatnia szmata.

* * *

_Poduszka tamtej nocy była cała mokra. Calusieńka._

_I miałam sen. Śnił mi się ślub z Carlisle'em. Byliśmy tacy zakochani, tacy szczęśliwi. Istna bajka._

_Odszukam cię Jasper. Obiecuję, że to zrobię, choćbym miała poruszyć niebo z piekłem._

* * *

Bella przyszła do sypialni i zobaczyła, jak Rose wertuje stare pamiętniki. Siedziała na podłodze, pochylona nad ogromnym, zakurzonym kartonem.

\- Co robisz? – przerwała ciszę, aż siostra podskoczyła z zaskoczenia.

\- Szukam – stwierdziła i ponownie zanurzyła nos w memoriale. Szatynka słyszała tylko szelest przewracanych kartek i pomrukiwania blondynki.

\- Quileci dorwali Jaspera. Znaczy próbowali. – dodała cicho.

Bella jęknęła i usiadła na łóżku.

\- Dlatego wyjechał?

\- Tak. Ukrywa się w Waszyngtonie, ale już niedługo – uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

\- Rosie, co ty knujesz? – Bella zbladła. I po chwili oświeciło ją – rozpoznała pamiętniki. Były to odręczne notatki Esme z tamtego gorącego okresu.

\- Po co ci stare papiery mamy? – zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Szukam jednej, ważnej informacji. Pamiętasz tamtą ostatnią kłótnię między twoja matką a Jazzem?

Bells skinęła głową i spojrzała uważniej na siostrę.

\- Wtedy Esme zarzuciła mojemu braciszkowi te brudne kontakty, co niby miały pogrążyć Forks, a uprzykrzyły żywot zwłaszcza Quiletom. No wiesz, z Włochami. I chcę się dowiedzieć jak się nazywają.

\- Rose… - Bella poczuła skurcz żołądka. – Czy ty chcesz mieć jego krew na dłoniach…?

Blondynka parsknęła i popukała się w czoło.

\- Nie, Bells. Nie ja. Jasper działa jak płachta na byka nie tylko na mnie. – Rosalie umilkła i przeczytała fragment.

\- Nareszcie, znalazłam! – krzyknęła i dumny uśmiech wpłynął na jej usta – Słuchaj.

_Za dwa dni pogrzeb Lei. Dzisiaj ostatecznie skonfrontowałam się z Jasperem – morderca nie będzie mieszkał pod moim dachem! Po za tym Quileci już się gotują, widzę to po ich zaciętych minach. Oni się z nim rozprawią, jeżeli nie zniknie._

_Powiedziałam mu o tym, a on mnie wyśmiał. Warknął, że to nie on zamordował Leah, tylko Włosi. Volturi z Volterry._

_Nie uwierzyłam mu. Skąd tutaj makaroniarze i po co? I na dodatek mafia? I dlaczego Leah?_

_Odburknął, żebym sama się zapytała, a najlepiej odczepiła._

\- I dalej, za dwa dni Esme pisze, że Jasper zniknął. Rozzłościł Indian i oni poprzysięgli zemstę. A teraz niedawno wrócił, pewnie myślał, że zapomnieli. Nic mylniejszego. Leah cały czas żyje w sercach wielu…

\- Ale co z tymi Włochami chcesz zrobić, bo nie zrozumiałam chyba. – Bella wzięła pamiętnik w dłonie i przeanalizowała treść jeszcze raz.

\- Poinformować ich, że Jasper się odnalazł. Jestem pewna, że nie wyrównali rachunków z przeszłości…

\- Rose, jesteś podła, a ja jestem przerażona.

\- Niepotrzebnie, Isabello. Muszę być pewna, że już nigdy nie wejdzie mi w drogę. Że już nigdy nie pokrzyżuje moich planów i nie zburzy tego, co budowałam latami. A Volturi to mafia, a mafia nigdy nie zapomina. – powiedziała twardo Rose, aż jej wyraz twarzy stał się zacięty.

,,Tym razem ja wygram, Jazz. ''

* * *

Upływające dnie przynosiły kolejne rozczarowania – Jaspera nigdzie nie było. Nigdzie.

Przepadł jak kamień w wodę, zapadł się pod ziemię, zniknął. Alice szukała wszędzie, gdzie mogła, nie pozostawiła żadnego śladu bez zgłębienia.

Zero.

Za to przygotowania do ślubu szły pełną parą. Rosalie z Bellą pomogły przyszłej pannie młodej wybrać fason sukni, materiał, dodatki… Tak właściwie to one zadecydowały, ale Alice nie sprzeciwiała się specjalnie. Była zajęta poszukiwaniem Jaspera, a nie kwiatkami, pierdołami i ozdóbkami.

Chociaż nawet termin nie został ustalony.

Carlisle miał wiele na głowie, zbliżała się wiosna, a z nią mnóstwo praktykantów i zamieszania w szpitalu.

Jednak któregoś wieczoru wziął ją do restauracji na uroczystą kolację. Chciał z nią szczerze porozmawiać o ślubie.

\- Allie… - spojrzał na nią. – Czy nie uważasz, że wszystko dzieje się za szybko?

Alice spuściła wzrok i zamieszała wino w kieliszku.

\- Nie wiem. – odpowiedziała szczerze i poczuła ulgę. W końcu nie skłamała.

\- Tak naprawdę straciliśmy kontrolę nad tym – uśmiechnął się słabo. – Prym wiodą Rose z Bellą.

Organizacja dosłownie je pochłonęła i dała możliwość wykazania się. Tylko czy my tego chcemy?

Kobieta milczała.

\- Może nam potrzebny jest czas, więcej czasu… Sam nie wiem… Co o tym myślisz, moja droga? – Doktor dotknął jej dłoni, dotyk sprawił, że otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia.

\- Chciałabym skończyć szkołę, ale ten problem rozwiąże się już niedługo.

\- A co później, Allie? Studia? – w głosie Carlisle'a usłyszała troskę i zawsze obecną czułość.

\- Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. – odparła zgodnie z prawdą. Ostatnio nie interesowała jej tak daleka przyszłość.

\- Chyba nie masz aspiracji na bycie doskonałą panią domu wychowującą gromadkę dzieci - zażartował doktor, ale Alice wzięła to do siebie. Czy tylko nadaje się na kurę domową zakopaną w nieumytych garach, stercie pieluch i nieuprasowanych rzeczy?

\- Kocham dzieci, ale… - urwała. Może to jest dobry trop?

Carlisle uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał jej dłoń.

* * *

Czas płynął nieubłaganie.

Nadeszła w końcu prawdziwa ciepła wiosna wraz z pierwszymi dniami kwietnia. Temperaturawzrosła, przyroda powoli budziła się do życia, wszystko odzyskiwało kolory.

Nawet Alice dała się porwać czarowi tej świeżej i orzeźwiającej porze roku. Po mroźnej zimie z radością powitała ocieplenie. Z wielkim bólem serca porzuciła plan szukania Jaspera. Nigdzie go nie było, jakby się po prostu ulotnił. Może wyjechał do Europy – nie wiedziała. I zaczęła się zastanawiać czy chce wiedzieć.

Owszem, tęskniła za nim, lecz nie mogła żyć przeszłością. Rozmowa z Carlisle'em otworzyła jej oczy – jeszcze chwila, a zniszczyłaby sobie przyszłość.

A przecież zawsze była panią swojego losu i nikt nigdy nie decydował o niej i za nią. A teraz, po poznaniu Jaspera, miałoby się to zmienić?

_Przejrzałam dawne strony pamiętnika i trafiłam na swoje słowa sprzed roku. Rozprawiałam wtedy o uroku Carlisle'a, jednak stanowczo napisałam, że ,,nigdy nie zmienię się dla faceta''. Złamałam słowo. Byłam gotowa porzucić całe moje dotychczasowe życie, gdyby Jazz powiedział. Właśnie, co powiedział… Że mnie pragnie? Że czuje między nami chemię? Że chętnie przespałby się ze mną? Bo kochać mnie nie kochał. Chociaż nawet tego nie wiem. Tak naprawdę niewiele o nim wiem – on o mnie wie wszystko._

Kwiecień przeplatał pogodą, aż nadszedł maj i słońce zaczęło ogrzewać zziębniętą ziemię. Siostry, na prośbę doktora, zwolniły tempo przygotowań, bo nie zgodziły się na całkowite ich zawieszenie.

Alice znów uległa czarowi Carlisle'a. Ukochany zabierał ją na piątkowe wyprawy do Waszyngtonu lub Port Angeles, soboty należały do stanu Oregon, a niedziele spędzali w domu przy kubku gorącej czekolady, kakao lub wyśmienitych lodach.

Stan psychiczny Allie powoli wracał do normy, wahania humorów czy rozstrój emocjonalny nie były tak widoczne. Tylko gdzieś na dnie serca, bo wypchnięty ze świadomości, istniał Jazz. A raczej jego coraz bledsze wspomnienie.

W maju wszystkie melodie zaczęły układać się w sensowny utwór. Puzzle pasowały do siebie, marzenia były osiągalne, a cele do urzeczywistnienia. I w maju, gdy przyroda przeżywała rozkwit, Alice w końcu wydostała się z klatki, poczuła wolność.

_Kocham Carlisle'a. Bezwarunkowo jest moim ideałem. Gdzie ja miałam wtedy oczy? Jazz to tylko echo mej duszy, Carlisle to podstawa mego istnienia._

_Jego urok znów mnie uwiódł, jego słodki głos sprowadził na manowce, pocałunki roznieciły żądzę. Upewniam się, że ślub z nim to dobra decyzja. Tylko on mi może wszystko dać. A teraz wiem, że i ja mu mogę ofiarować coś. Siebie, swoją duszę i swoje ciało._

_Ustaliliśmy termin ślubu na połowę lipca._

* * *

Poinformowali rodzinę na uroczystej kolacji w eleganckiej restauracji Port Angeles. Wszyscy niezmiernie się ucieszyli, a najbardziej chyba Edward z Emmettem. Od dawna kibicowali Alice i Carlisle'owi, a już w szczególności od pamiętnej pogawędki przy piwie.

\- No, no, Alice… Mamy do ciebie mówić ,,mamusiu''? – wyszczerzył się Em, a Rosalie prychnęła.

\- Skądże – Alice zachichotała. – Musicie mówić ,,najlepsza mamusiu na świecie'' – Nawet Carlisle zaśmiał się i spojrzał w oczy narzeczonej. W końcu była taka jak kiedyś…

\- Śliczne gołąbki. Mogę wam zrobić zdjęcie? – spytał Edward i wyjął cyfrówkę. Ustawił się i pstryknął kilka fotek.

Wyglądali jak kochająca się, szczęśliwa rodzina.

Tylko w myślach Rose świętowała zwycięstwo. Nareszcie wszystko zaczęło się układać i wracać do normy, na utarte szlaki. Alice zostanie panią Cullen, nie zagrozi jej majątkowi, Jasper zaginął. Była pewna, że już go zlikwidowali. Uśmiechnęła się do Emmett, który opowiadał jakiś żart, zaśmiała się z niego, lecz w duszy skakała do nieba z radości.

,,Wygrałam z tobą, Jazz. ''

* * *

Czerwiec zdmuchnął chmury z nieba i wszelkie pozostałe wątpliwości Alice. Przygotowania do ślubu znów stały się intensywniejsze i ukochana doktora brała w nich aktywny udział. Zobaczywszy listę rzeczy i usług sporządzoną przez Rose i Bellę, uzmysłowiła sobie jak wiele straciła będąc w tym letargu i żyjąc wspomnieniami o Jasperze.

Gdyby nie tamta rozmowa z Carlisle'em wiele bym straciła. – uświadamiała sobie to z każdą kolejną nadarzającą się sytuacją.

_Jak bardzo może zamącić jeden człowiek. Ile może zmienić w człowieku zwykła żądza. Jak szybko może ona przyćmić ważne uczucia._

_Wiele. Dużo. Szybko._

_Cieszę się, że ocknęłam się z tego niebytu. Mogłabym tyle stracić…_

Lipiec był gorący i z temperatury, i z definicji. Im bliżej ślubu, tym bardziej podniecenie rosło.

Alice czuła ten dreszczyk emocji, gdy myślała o tym co się stanie za kilkanaście dni. Jej dziewczęce marzenie spełni się. I nawet dostanie więcej niż myślała. Jej serce wypełniło ciepło, gdy pomyślała o narzeczonym.

I o tym, co to będzie, gdy będą już mężem i żoną. Od strony fizycznej…

Uśmiechnęła się szatańsko.

Masz nieczyste myśli, Alice. To parne powietrze ci szkodzi…

Faktycznie, w Forks od kilku dni zanosiło się na burzę. Allie miała nadzieje, że żywioł nie rozpęta się w dzień ślubu. Burza w środku ceremonii… Przerażająca perspektywa zwłaszcza że nienawidziła piorunów, a jeszcze bardziej grzmotów.

_Panie Boże, wiem, że jestem grzesznicą. Jednak chciałabym Cię prosić, nie, błagać, o to, bym nie musiała znosić burzy w ten ważny dzień. Nie, w najważniejszy dzień mojego życia. Proszę Cię, błagam na kolanach. Nie powinnam, lecz to robię._

_Zgrzeszyłam, tak jestem świadoma, ale każdy grzesznik może dostać rozgrzeszenie. Żałuję mojego postępowania._

_Panie Boże nie karaj mnie burzą. Zapłacę za błędy, za wszystkie krzywdy. Jestem pewna, że już nic się nie zmieni. Obiecuję, będę grzeczna. Tylko, Panie Boże, daj mi szansę. Niech pioruny ominą Forks._

_Panie Boże odwdzięczę Ci się. Przysięgam._

* * *

Do ślubu został tydzień. Carlisle już wziął urlop, pragnął ochłonąć trochę przed i po uroczystości. Po za tym miał ochotę spędzić czas tylko i wyłącznie z żoną…

Na miesiąc miodowy postanowili wyjechać do Atlanty**. Miasta wystarczająco oddalonego od domu i w miejscu, gdzie blisko był Ocean Atlantycki. Spokój, nadmorski klimat, lato i świeżo poślubieni małżonkowie. Istna sielanka.

Trochę obawiał się jak będzie wyglądało ich życie, gdy zdobędą już ten papierek. Czy wtedy nadal będą go nękać czarne myśli? Alice jest taka młoda… Czy on jej nie zwiąże dłoni niepotrzebnie… A jak kiedyś ktoś się pojawi…

Westchnął, tych kwestii było więcej do rozpatrzenia. Im bliżej tym czuł coraz większy mętlik w głowie…

Spojrzał na zegarek, było kilka minut po ósmej. Alice pewnie spała, siostry też, nie wspominając o braciach.

Carlisle zaparzył sobie kawę i stanął koło okna. Popijając ją, próbował rozwiać te wszystkie wątpliwości.

Co do jednego był pewny na sto procent – Alice go kochała. I on ją kochał. Zadurzył się w niej jak szczeniak, później przyszło głębsze uczucie, w końcu miłość.

A teraz mięli połączyć się na wieki. Teoretycznie.

Usłyszał kroki na schodach, tak tuptała tylko jego narzeczona. Po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się Alice. Od razu podbiegła do niego, przy okazji gubiąc kapcia.

\- Witaj, Kopciuszku. Zgubiłaś swój zacny pantofelek.

\- A to tylko dlatego, że biegłam do księcia! – zachichotała i pocałowała go. Owiał go dobrze znany cynamonowy zapach, a ona wdychała waniliową woń jego włosów.

\- Cieszę się, że jestem twoim wybawcą od złych sióstr – teraz on zaatakował jej usta.

\- Nie takich znowu złych… - mruknęła, ale jej słowa zostały stłumione.

Piękny początek dnia – pomyślała Alice i wtuliła się w narzeczonego. Chyba powoli nie mogła doczekać się miesiąca miodowego.

Burza faktycznie przyszła szybciej. I wprowadziła zamieszanie.

* * *

W przeddzień ślubu Alice Brandon wybrała się do Port Angeles po raz ostatni jako panna. Pojechała tam by odebrać swoją suknię ślubną. Wolała zrobić to dopiero teraz, gdyż Carlisle mógłby ją zobaczyć wcześniej. A tego by nie chciała.

Weszła do krawcowej i po ostatecznej przymiarce kobieta zapakowała suknię.

\- Pani Rosalie wspominała coś o welonie. Ostatnio wynalazłam taki śliczny koronkowy materiał, który idealnie pasuje do tej sukni. Tak więc trochę w ciemno uszyłam z niego welon. Jeżeli pani nie odpowiada… - krawcowa wyglądała na zakłopotaną, ale jej robota była mistrzowska. Delikatne wykończenie, ślicznie obszyte.

\- Nie, jest cudowny – odparła Alice i dopakowała go do reszty. – Będzie doskonale wyglądać.

\- Życzę pani wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia – starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Powodzenia w małżeństwie!

Młoda narzeczona pomachała jej i zaczęła kierować się ku centrum, gdzie miał czekać Edward.

Skręciła za róg i szybkim krokiem przemierzała nieciekawą okolicę. Suknię trzymała kurczowo przy sobie, uważając by się nie pogniotła. Niespodziewanie mignęła jej znana sylwetka.

_Co… On…? Niemożliwe._

Zawołała, odwrócił się i spojrzał w tył. Rozpoznawszy ją, zaczął szybciej iść. Prawie uciekać.

Serce Alice waliło jak szalone, wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły, uderzyły ją.

Zaczęła go gonić, suknia utrudniała szaleńczy bieg, plątała się pod nogami. Jasper wpadł w ślepą uliczkę.

_Słodki Jezu… To nie Jazz… To jego cień. Ziemista cera, podkrążone oczy, zapadłe policzki. Ogólne zmęczenie, wycieńczenie. Co się z nim stało, co się wydarzyło, że ucieka…_

Podeszła do niego i pogłaskała po twarzy. Cofnął się. W przypływie uczucia chciała go pocałować.

Odepchnął ją.

\- Nie powinnaś mnie tu zobaczyć – ton jego głosu był chłodny, suchy i szorstki.

Alice zaśmiała się histerycznie, gardłowo. Przez jej umysł przepływały tysiące myśli, ale jedna uzewnętrzniła się, została wypowiedziana :

\- My jesteśmy sobie pisani. – Cicho, miękko, kobieco modulowała głosem.

Jasper pokręcił głową i odparł:

\- Wychodzisz jutro za mąż, Alice.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz, nie muszę. – W głosie dziewczyny usłyszał nutkę desperacji. Zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Słyszysz siebie, Allie? Co ty wygadujesz? – minął ją i stanął bliżej wyjścia. – Miałaś już mnie nigdy nie ujrzeć. Miałem odejść. I odchodzę. Już nigdy mnie nie spotkasz. Obiecuję. Odchodzę, na zawsze.

Alice go złapała za dłoń, puszczając tym samym suknię. Pokrowiec rozdarł się, ale kreacja nie zabrudziła się. Na szczęście albo i nie. Jasper pomógł Alice podnieść ją i doprowadzić do porządku. W pewnym momencie, gdy nie widziała, wsunął coś do kieszeni.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz ślepej uliczki i zaczął się oddalać.

Alice patrzyła za nim i prowadziła walkę w sobie.

_Jasper, moja wielka przygoda, odchodzi… A ja stoję._

Spojrzała na suknię, na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę.

_Carlisle… Miłość od zawsze, ostoja, podpora. Ideał faceta._

_Jasper… Namiętność, nieujawniona rozkosz, pożądanie. Wszelkie pragnienia spełnione w jednym ciele._

On odchodził.

Poczuła łzy szczypiące policzki. Przycisnęła suknię do siebie i puściła się biegiem.

_Panie Boże czy wybaczysz mi moją decyzję? Musiałam tak postąpić. Nie można mieć wszystkiego._

Pierwszy grzmot przeszył Port Angeles. Burza zaatakowała znienacka, mimo że wisiała nad miastem od dawna.


	6. EPILOG – CYKL TRZYNASTU LISTÓW

**EPILOG – CYKL TRZYNASTU LISTÓW**

* * *

**Pięć lat później**

Gdy przypominam sobie wcześniejsze wydarzenia, uśmiech pojawia się na mojej twarzy. Bardzo dużo zmieniło się przez ten czas. Bardzo dużo.

Przybywały mi lata, zdecydowałam się na studia i co najważniejsze – zostałam mężatką. W ciągu pięciu lat wolność straciłam najszybciej, chociaż nie lubię mówić o tym, jako o ,,stracie''. Wyszłam za mąż za człowieka, który nauczył mnie rozróżniać kolory życia i dodatkowo dał o wiele więcej, niż myślałam. I śmiałabym pragnąć.

Miłość ma różne smaki i dźwięki, ale trzeba umieć oddzielić to uczucie od pożądania czy namiętności.

Owszem, miłość ma stronę fizyczną, jednak jej duchowy wydźwięk to podstawa udanego związku.

Rozkosz to nie wszystko. Ważne jest wnętrze, charakter i podejście do życia.

Tego nauczyłam się z czasem, bo wtedy, gdy dokonywałam wyboru, nie byłam taka pewna.

* * *

**LIST PIERWSZY**

**Doszedł na początku sierpnia 2006r.**

* * *

W tamtym okresie nazywałam się już Alice Cullen. Cały czas rozpamiętywałam niedawną ceremonię, wylegując się na piaszczystych plażach stanu Georgia. Poznałam uciechy małżeństwa – wszystkie jej możliwe aspekty. I w myślach plątało mi się imię niedawnej przygody, lekko zamglone wciąż rozbrzmiewało echem w, obrażonym na rozum, sercu.

Pewnie wszyscy zastanawiają się, dlaczego wybrałam Carlisle'a, skoro to Jasper był moją prawdziwą miłością?

Otóż nie był.

Z perspektywy czasu tylko utwierdzam się w tym przekonaniu, jednak po sierpniowym liście ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości. Treść nie była długa, była zwykła. Ale wstrząsnęła mną.

* * *

_**Dziękuję, że nie pobiegłaś w moim kierunku, nie goniłaś mnie. Nie wiem, co bym wtedy zrobił.** _

_**Dokonałaś właściwego wyboru, Allie.** _

_**Pamiętaj, że burza zawsze się kończy…** _

* * *

I tutaj list, właściwie krótka notatka, kończył się. Kilka zdań, nakreślonych w pośpiechu, na kawałku wymiętoszonej gazety. Z pieczątką stanu Oklahoma.

Z ogromnym wahaniem zachowałam go. Miałam niejasne przeczucie, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Pewnie ponowicie pytanie, dlaczego wybrałam doktora.

_Nie można mieć wszystkiego, co by się chciało..._

Czyniąc krok w drugą stronę od Jazza, gorzko płakałam. Uważałam bowiem, że rezygnuje z ogromnej, prawdziwej miłości, wielkiej szansy od losu. Tylko nie myślcie, że działałam wbrew sobie.

Targały mną sprzeczne emocje, wahałam się, ale ostatecznie zwyciężył rozum. Posiadał masę argumentów, które zmiażdżyły piski mojego serca.

* * *

**LIST DRUGI**

**Doszedł w grudniu 2006r. na święta**

* * *

Tak naprawdę wcale nie znałam Jazza. Uwiódł mnie jego doskonały miraż lub to, jakim chciałam go widzieć.

Może dlatego, że mieliśmy tak niewiele czasu na wzajemne poznawanie się. Kilka dni, właściwie kilkanaście minut, niepełna godzina. I te chwile sam na sam na stacji czy w Port Angeles. Chwile skupione na emocjach, doznaniach fizycznych, a nie kontemplacji duszy.

To nie było to samo, co z Carlisle'em, gdzie następowało stopniowe rozpoznanie, powolne wtapianie się, aż do całkowitego wsiąknięcia.

Kolejny zwitek był jeszcze krótszy od poprzedniego, zawierał dokończenie urwanego zdania z pierwszego listu.

* * *

… _**a po niej wychodzi upragnione słońce. Śnieg się skrzy, nie uważasz?**_

* * *

Notatka wysłana ze stanu Wirginia. Stary, pożółkły papier jakby wyrwany z wiekowej książki.

Zdziwiło mnie drugie zdanie, całkiem poetyckie, zupełnie niepodobne do języka żołnierza.

Zastanowiło mnie ono… Tak, Rose mimochodem opowiedziała mi o jego przeszłości, ale mam wrażenie, że nie wyjawiła wszystkiego. Cóż, do dziś nie mam na nią wpływu.

Święta tamtego roku były wyjątkowo specyficzne i na swój sposób piękne. Specjalnie dla mojego świeżo poślubionego małżonka wyrwałam się z uniwersytetu i wróciłam do Forks. Rose i Bella nie były takie łaskawe, wciągnęło je wielkomiejskie życie, więc Emmett pojechał do nich. Edward stanowczo odmówił wyprawy, zagorzały domator. No i już wtedy nie układało mu się z Isabellą.

Różniły ich pragnienia i charaktery. Bella stanowiła cień Rosalie i mimo swojego własnego dorosłego życia, nie umiała się odseparować od siostry. I dlatego pogrzebała swój związek, który właściwie umarł śmiercią naturalną.

Cudowne święta przy kominku, w kompletnym rozleniwieniu, przy gorącej czekoladzie. Na kanapie, z kocem na kolanach, głowa przy głowie, bark przy barku. Rozsypany popcorn na dywanie…

Świąteczne śniadanie, masa brudnych naczyń. Życzenia Charliego.

I piękny prezent. Nowy pamiętnik.

* * *

**LIST TRZECI**

**Doszedł w marcu 2007r.**

* * *

Akurat wtedy zaczynała się wiosenna sesja i walka o stopnie. Pamiętam ciągłe siedzenie w książkach, dążenie do ideału i niewiele czasu na rozrywki. Nawet rozmowy z Carlisle'em bywały krótkie, zwięzłe. Mój mąż rozumiał, że jestem zajęta, a nie niechętna.

Tak w ogóle, mój stan dziwił wszystkie dziewczyny na uczelni. Nie rozumiały dlaczego odebrałam sobie wolność. A ja tylko kwitowałam to tajemniczym uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion. One jeszcze nie odnalazły swojej ostoi. Ja już ją miałam.

Carlisle przesłał mi list, który przyszedł, na adres akademika. Powiedzmy, że się nie zdziwiłam, załóżmy tak.

* * *

_**Śnieg stopniał. Wiosna brutalnie odkrywa brudne tajemnice. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Allie.** _

Niewielka prostokątna kartka, zapisana pochyłym pismem. Znów z Oklahomy. Treść dziwna, niezrozumiała.

Jakie tajemnice? Śnieg, wiosna? Zignorowałam tamten list, Jasper w moich oczach stawał się szaleńcem.

Urodziny były romantyczne. Kolacja we dwoje, przy świecach, nastrojowo. A wszystko to w akademiku, gdzie za ścianą grała głośna, dyskotekowa muzyka.

Dziewczyny z bractwa zdziwiły się, widząc Carlisle'a. No cóż, był starszy, ale cały czas tak samo zabójczo przystojny. Gdy przywiózł mi różę na powitanie, poczułam, jak rośnie w nich zazdrość.

Pocałował mnie, trochę im na przekór. Widziałam, jak ich szczęki turlają się pod podłodze i z głośnym hukiem staczają się po schodach.

A na dłoni Carlisle'a błyszczała obrączka. On był mój.

* * *

**LIST CZWARTY**

**Doszedł w sierpniu 2007r.**

* * *

Świętowaliśmy rocznicę, ku uciesze ciała i ducha. Nie jechaliśmy nigdzie na wakacje, chyba że ponowny wypad do Oregonu można tak nazwać. Wyjazd w poszukiwaniu śladów przedmałżeńskiego szczęścia, chociaż nasz związek kwitł. Uczyliśmy się siebie nawzajem, poznawaliśmy sekrety i odkrywaliśmy nieznane lądy. Bardzo przyjemne doświadczenia…

Bella wyjechała, podobno uciekła z Jacobem Blackiem. Edward nie przejął się tym, zakochany w swojej muzyce, nutach i pianinie. Pochłonięty pasją tworzenia odciął się od świata, aż w końcu wyszedł ze skorupy. Uleczony – muzykoterapią w pojedynkę. Odnalazł tą jedyną w pełnym złaświecie. Żył z Tanyą gdzieś na drugim końcu Ameryki.

Sierpień wtedy był deszczowy. I w jeden z takich ponurych, wilgotnych dni przyszedł list.

* * *

_**Czy wierzysz, że mógłbym kogoś zabić? Być mordercą?** _

_**Pachnie latem, cudowna woń słońca. Kwitniesz, Allie.** _

* * *

Przeczytawszy list, zamarłam. Jasper, coś ty zrobił? Przemknęło mi najpierw przez myśl.

Jasper, kim ty jesteś?

List z Luizjany, data stempla zamazana. Papier zwykły, lekko zgnieciony. Ubrudzony czymś ciemnoczerwonym. Krwią?

Zmroziło mnie, wrzuciłam list do szuflady i wyszłam z pokoju. Chciałam zapomnieć.

I zapomniałam na następny rok.

* * *

**LIST PIĄTY**

**Doszedł w grudniu 2008r.**

* * *

Rosalie urodziła ślicznego chłopczyka. Nazwali go Evan. Emmett szaleje z radości. SYN!

Tak właściwie to pobrali się na święta w 2007 roku. Jeśli nie wspomniała wcześniej.  
Ślub mieli huczny, wystawny, głośny. W przeciwieństwie do mojego.

Rose wyglądała jak księżniczka, idealny kwiat w rajskim zimowym ogrodzie. Błyszczała, a Emmett był tylko ozdóbką tego wielkiego dnia.

Na jej ślub przyjechała też Bella. Zmieniła się, stała się bardziej sobą. Towarzyszył jej Jacob.

Edward zniósł to wszystko z kamienną twarzą, Tanya trwała przy nim. Próbowała go uchronić, ale on i tak zaszył się w pracowni. Powstał kolejny utwór, przepełniony goryczą i bólem. Nadal mimo wszystko kochał Bellę.

Ja z Carlisle'em staliśmy gdzieś z boku. Za rękę, z uśmiechem na ustach. Obserwowaliśmy wszystko uważnie, ale nie wtrącaliśmy się. Nie takie było nasze zadanie.

Cała trójka przyjechała do nas na święta. Bardzo inspirujący okres. Carlisle był zachwycony maleńkim Evanem, zachowywał się jak zwariowany. Ja przepadłam, gdy zobaczyłam małego w ogromnych ramionach Emmetta. Wyglądał tak rozbrajająco, że aż się zaśmiałam i może wzruszyłam.

Rose jest szczęśliwa, w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Mimo zadziorności charakteru, kocha dzieci. A najbardziej na świecie uwielbia Evana. Tuż po jej synku uplasował się mąż. Nie odwrotnie.

* * *

_**Pensylwania nie jest tak ładna jak Waszyngton. Jednak jest lepsza niż Oklahoma.** _

* * *

Kolejny list - zagadka. Skrawek gazety, tym razem z Pensylwanii. Dołączył do reszty w szufladzie.

* * *

**LIST SZÓSTY**

**Doszedł w styczniu 2009r.**

* * *

Któregoś razu Rose z Evanem w ramionach zapytała mnie, czy myśleliśmy o dzieciach.

Spojrzałam na nią i zauważyłam, jak macierzyństwo ją złagodziło. Stała się mniej wybuchowa i zapatrzona w swoje odbicie, a pewne nieznośne cechy charakteru po prostu zniknęły. A może je skrzętnie ukryła?

Mały miał na nią zbawienny wpływ i pozytywne cechy, co zauważył także Emmett. Stwierdził, że żona stała się ,,milsza w obyciu''. Cokolwiek by to miało oznaczać.

Wahałam się, odpowiadając na jej pytanie. W sumie zastanawiałam się nad tym, ale Carlisle nigdy nie wspominał o dzieciach.

Rose słysząc tą wiadomość, głośno westchnęła. Powiedziała, że mój mąż nigdy się nie przyzna. I że mam brać sprawę we własne ręce, bo ona wie, że w celibacie nie żyjemy.

Zarumieniłam się, to są tylko nasze intymne sprawy, ale żona Emmetta zasiała w moim umyśle ziarnko. Po reakcji mojego ukochanego na maleńkiego Evana zaczęłam poważnie o tym myśleć. Mieć własnego maluszka…

* * *

_**Nie wierz Quiletom. Nie mają racji. A Oklahoma wcale nie jest przyjazna. Za dużo tu czerwonoskórych. I wiedzą.** _

* * *

Kolejny list, z którego treści niewiele wynika. Zobaczywszy go, miałam ochotę wyrzucić bez czytania.

Coraz bardziej wbrew sobie przeczytałam i wrzuciłam tam, gdzie leżały poprzednie.

Postanowiłam przy następnej okazji wypytać Rosalie o Jaspera. Tymczasem musiałam wrócić na uczelnię i opuścić Carlisle'a. Po ostatniej rozmowie z Rose coś we mnie pękło.

* * *

**LIST SIÓDMY**

**Doszedł w marcu 2009r.**

* * *

Podczas ponurych lutowych wieczorów zaczęłam się zastanawiać, dlaczego zareagowałam na Jaspera. Przecież byłam szczęśliwa z Carlisle'em. Dlaczego w ogóle pojawił się w moim umyśle jako ktoś poważniejszy?

Wiem.

Wtedy byłam przesycona doktorem, jego nadmiar sprawił, że zaczęłam szukać wrażeń w innym miejscu. I przybył Jazz. Obudził we mnie kobietę, rozpalił zmysły i… zostawił samą, nie samotną.

Pokazał mi, w którym kierunku mam podążać. Właściwie zostawił mi wybór. Słodko - gorzki. Każdy był wyrzeczeniem.

Podjęłam decyzję, ale w tamtym czasie byłam bardzo zagubiona, ale odnalazłam siebie.

Odnalazłam swoją duszę w jego ciele, w jego oddechu, pocałunkach, dotyku.

Męczyła mnie przeszłość Jazza, więc któregoś razu zadzwoniłam do Rosalie. I prosto z mostu zapytałam.

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza, kilka chwil później Rose zmienionym głosem odpowiedziała, że zadzwoni jak uśpi Evana.

Czekałam.

Zadzwoniła i opowiedziała mi. Po naszej rozmowie słuchawka wypadła mi z dłoni i z głuchym jękiem uderzyła o posadzkę.

* * *

_**Wiem, że wiesz. Ale to nieprawda, Allie. Nie zabiłem Lei, nie ośmieliłbym się. Jednak oni mnie dopadną, oni się ośmielą.** _

_**Śpij spokojnie, Moja Słodka.** _

* * *

Coraz bardziej upewniałam się, że Jasper to psychopata lub tylko na takiego się kreuje. Czułam niepokój w sercu. Czułam niepokój w duszy. Jeżeli skrzywdzi moją rodzinę…

Egzaminy sesji wiosennej napisałam dobrze. Carlisle był dumny. Edward wyjechał do Europy w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Tanyę zostawił w USA. Bella nadal była z Jacobem, daleko od Forks.

* * *

**LIST ÓSMY**

**Doszedł w lipcu 2009r.**

* * *

Zorganizowaliśmy rodzinne wakacje. Przyjechał Emmett z rodziną, Edward i Bella. Oboje bez partnerów, przygaszeni, zmęczeni życiem. Zobaczywszy siebie pojawiły się w ich oczach jakieś maleńkie iskry, które niestety szybko zagasły. Wróciły konwenanse, otarte schematy rozmów, sztywność i sztuczność. Nie umieli przełamać bariery, która wytworzyła się przez ten długi czas.

Nie lubię wtrącać się w czyjeś życie, ale nie mogłam patrzeć na te ich beznadziejne uniki. Cały czas czuli coś do siebie. Wszystko można wyczytać z oczu, jeszcze więcej z czułych spojrzeń ukrywanych pod maską.

Musiałam pomóc Belli tak, jak ona pomogła mi. Kiedyś, podczas szczerej rozmowy, Rose i jej siostra wyznały mi motyw swatania mnie z Carlisle'em. Przyznały się, że było to infantylne i egoistyczne z ich strony. Tym zdaniem udowodniły mi swoją dojrzałość.

Obydwie zmieniły się, wydoroślały i poznały smak życia. Tak jak ja, zupełnie jak ja.

* * *

_**Muszę zwiedzić Europę, chociaż nie mam ochoty. I tak czeka mnie podróż na Stary Kontynent.** _

_**Niezapomnianej rocznicy, Allie.** _

* * *

Dołączyłam go do pliku pozostałych listów. Zgubiłam się w tych wszystkich zagadkach, tajemnicach i półsłówkach.

Czułam, że Jasper chce mi coś przekazać, tylko nie może tego powiedzieć wprost… Mogłam tylko czekać na kolejne wskazówki i poskładać wszystkie te puzzle w jedną, sensowną układankę.

* * *

**LIST DZIEWIĄTY**

**Doszedł w grudniu 2009r.**

* * *

Edward zszedł się z Bellą. Po tak długim czasie odnaleźli siebie. Cieszę się z tego, ale zanim nastał _happy ending_ Tanya zemściła się na Isabelli. Włamała się do jej mieszkania, zdemolowała je.

Pocięła rzeczy, poniszczyła sprzęty, wybiła lustro w łazience, ogarnięta szałem nie oszczędziła niczego. Przed jej ucieczką nadszedł Jacob. Związał ją i zawiadomił policję.

Tanya została umieszczona na obserwacjach w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

Edward, słysząc to, przeraził się. Zabrał Bellę stamtąd i kazał jej wprowadzić się do siebie. Dziewczyna nie protestowała, była rozbita. Zaopiekował się nią i nadeszły jeszcze większe efekty.

Święta spędziliśmy w komplecie. Były cudowne, takie rodzinne, przesycone miłością, zapachem pierników, cynamonu i pełne śniegu, kuligów i pysznych dań. Wypełnione krzykami Evana i tupotem jego małych stópek oraz bajek opowiadanych mu na dobranoc przez Emmetta.

W tych dniach naprawdę zatęskniłam za dzieckiem i podzieliłam się swoim spostrzeżeniem z moim mężem. Spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechnął się i ucałował dłoń. Nadgarstek, zagłębienie łokcia, przedramię, bark, szyję, brodę i usta.

Skończyłam marnie, gdzieś na obrzeżach nieba. Albo piekła.

* * *

_**Znalazłem transport do Europy. Znaczy oni znaleźli mnie. Prawie. Nie mogę już uciekać, Allie.** _

_**Przynajmniej zwiedzę Włochy.** _

_**Dbaj o siebie, Moja Słodka. I nie wahaj się, podejmując decyzje.** _

* * *

Bez pieczątki, bez znaczka. Tylko z adresem, w szarej kopercie. Poczułam dreszcz na plecach, czyżby Jasper tu był? Poczułam jak żołądek zawiązuje mi się w supeł, gdy dotarła do mnie treść listu.

Jasper ucieka przed mafią. I Quiletami. I jest świadom, że go dopadną…

W tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że igrałam z ogniem. Jazz specjalnie zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej. Chciał mnie ochronić, zwłaszcza przed samym sobą. A raczej przed cieniem przeszłości…

Poczułam ból serca.

Jazz nie był wariatem, był ofiarą swoich własnych czynów. I wiedział, że kiedyś przyjdzie mu za nie zapłacić.

Rozpłakałam się, bezsilna jak kiedyś. Powoli zaczynałam rozumieć całą tę skomplikowaną grę.

* * *

**LIST DZIESIĄTY**

**Doszedł w marcu 2010r.**

* * *

Na początku lutego dowiedziałam się o ciąży. O własnej ciąży oczywiście.

To zapewne zasługa magicznych świąt Bożego Narodzenia i co tu ukrywać, naszych ciał. Cud narodzin dotarł także do nas i szczodrze obdarował.

Już w styczniu czułam, że coś jest nie tak, inaczej niż zwykle. Nie wpadłabym na to, gdyby nie przypadkowe omdlenie na zajęciach. Lekarz z uczelni zbadał mnie i widząc moją obrączkę, uśmiechnął się.

_Jest pani w ciąży_. Zaniemówiłam z wrażenia, przez kwadrans nie umiałam otrząsnąć się z szoku.

Spakowałam torbę podróżną i wsiadłam w pociąg. Musiałam jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Forks!

Carlisle był w domu, odsypiał dyżur. Wpadłam do środka i jak oszalała pobiegłam do sypialni. Spał jak dziecko, rozrzucony na łóżku. Podeszłam do niego i potrząsnęłam jego ramię. Otworzył oczy i mrugnął z niedowierzaniem.

_Alice?_

Skinęłam głową i pocałowałam go gwałtownie. Zdziwił się. Chwilę później odsunęłam się od niego i przysiadłam na krawędzi łóżka. Przyłożyłam jego dłoń do mojego brzucha i rozpłakałam się jak bóbr.

Carlisle przytulił mnie i szepnął _dziękuję_.

* * *

_**Byłem zwiedzić ostatni raz Forks. Pożegnałem się z Waszyngtonem. Jestem gotów na podróż.** _

_**Dbaj o siebie, Allie.** _

* * *

Jasper był w Forks, kiedy ja siedziałam na uniwersytecie. Poczułam żal, lekkie rozgoryczenie – przecież mogłam go spotkać… Ale nie spotkałam i może to nawet lepiej.

Westchnęłam i spojrzałam na kalendarz. Cztery miesiące i ukończę studia. Sześć miesięcy i zostanę matką.

Rosalie dowiedziawszy się o moim odmiennym stanie, pierwszy raz w życiu spontanicznie mnie przytuliła.

Powiedziała, że spodoba mi się bycie matką. Przytaknęłam, tak bardzo pragnęłam mieć dzieci.

I wszystko we mnie mówiło, że jestem gotowa. Nadeszła idealna chwila i stało się. Święta to cudowny czas – kolejne spędzimy już w trójkę – ja, Carlisle i nowonarodzone maleństwo.

Pojechaliśmy razem poinformować Charlie'go, wzruszył się. Objął mnie ojcowskim gestem i nieśmiało dodał, że jest ze mnie dumny. Zapytał się, czy będzie mógł traktować nasze dziecko jak własnego wnuka.

Po tych słowach to ja się kolejny raz rozkleiłam. Ostatnimi czasy bywałam bardzo drażliwa i wrażliwa. Co mu mogłam odpowiedzieć?

* * *

**LIST JEDENASTY**

**Doszedł w lipcu 2010r.**

* * *

Skończyłam studia z wyróżnieniem. Spakowałam rzeczy z akademika, który był moim mieszkaniem przez cztery lata i w końcu wróciłam do domu. Carlisle przyjechał po mnie samochodem, bał się puścić mnie samą pociągiem. Poza tym nie mogłam nosić żadnych bagaży w jego opinii.

W ogóle według niego nie mogłam się ruszać, przemęczać, wysilać, nawet spacer po Forks niedługo byłby zakazany. Był stanowczo za opiekuńczy, na co nie omieszkałam poskarżyć się Rosalie.

Skwitowała to pytaniem: ,,Dziwisz się?'' I dodała, że noszę jego dziecko, a on jest lekarzem, więc tym bardziej się przejmuje. Westchnęłam i objęłam brzuch.

Na początku lipca, gdy znów zadomowiłam się w Forks, pojechaliśmy na USG. Carlisle zachowywał się dziwnie, nienaturalnie zdenerwowany. Chyba przeżywał to bardziej niż ja…

Okazało się, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Dziecko rozwija się wspaniale, prawidłowo przybiera na wadze i póki co, nic złego się nie dzieje.

Lekarz zapytał się czy chcemy poznać płeć dziecka, a my spojrzeliśmy na siebie.

_Chcemy_?

Carlisle skinął głową, ja także potwierdziłam. Pragnęliśmy przygotować odpowiednio pokój, a ta informacja mogła ułatwić nam wiele decyzji.

Doktor przejechał ultrasonografem i uśmiechnął się.

_Dziewczynka._

* * *

_**Quileci mnie dopadli, ale udało mi się uciec.** _

_**Włochy są piękne. Szkoda, że ich nie poznam.** _

_**Gratuluję, Allie. Będziesz dobrą matką.** _

* * *

Pieczątka z Europy.

Schowałam go do szuflady, do pozostałych.

Wiedziałam, że Jazz ma małe szanse na przeżycie. I dlatego bolało mnie serce.

Jednak nie mogłam popaść w depresję, nie wtedy. Zaczynał się nowy etap w moim życiu, a wspomnienia nie mogły mi w nim przeszkodzić.

Jazz był przeszłością.

Maleńka istotka w brzuchu przyszłością.

* * *

**LIST DWUNASTY**

* * *

Carlie Cullen przyszła na świat dwunastego sierpnia 2010r. Moja córeczka była ślicznym, zdrowym dzieckiem o brązowawych włoskach.

Carlisle zobaczywszy ją, wzruszył się. Wziął córkę w ramiona i wtedy poczułam, jak mój środek ulega roztopieniu. Wyglądał z nią tak uroczo, że mimo wyczerpania po porodzie, uśmiechnęłam się.

Później było tylko lepiej. Nie myślałam, że zostanie takim troskliwym tatusiem – wstawał do niej w nocy, dzielnie zmieniał pieluszki i zajmował się nią, by mnie odciążyć. Idealny facet.

Carlie rosła w oczach, z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz piękniejsza i coraz bardziej urocza. Doskonała kalka nas obojga – trochę po tacie, trochę po mamie.

Małą zachwyciła się też Bella, od niedawna narzeczona Edwarda. Powoli, powolutku, stawiali kroki w celu odbudowania relacji.

Isabella bawiła się z nią, zupełnie jak dziecko. Czasami do Carlie dosiadał się Emmett i wtedy powstawał istny cyrk. I tylko słychać było narzekania Evana, że ,,tata woli to małe coś!''.

Charlie, zupełnie jak Carlisle, oddał serce małej. Tak, jak to robią dziadkowie, rozpieszczał ją do granic możliwości, aż mój mąż musiał przywołać go do porządku.

Carlie wyzwoliła strumień nowej, pozytywnej energii w całej rodzinie. Tak, jak to wcześniej uczyniło pojawienie się Evana. Wszyscy ją kochali, ale w moim sercu miała specjalne miejsce.

Ona była moja, powstała z mojej krwi, wyszła z mojego ciała i to mnie pierwszą zobaczyła.

No dobrze, była moja i Carlisle'a.

Mijały miesiące, aż niespodziewanie minął prawie rok. Pod koniec lipca Carlie miała jedenaście miesięcy, więc postanowiliśmy wybrać się na wakacje.

Jednak ja nie dotarłam. Dostałam wtedy ostatni, dwunasty list. Jego autorem nie był Jasper.

* * *

_Szanowna pani Alice Cullen,_

_Została Pani uwzględniona w testamencie pana Jaspera Hale'a. Prosiłabym o kontakt._

_Adwokat_

_Angela Weber_

_Houston_

* * *

**LIST TRZYNASTY**

**List dołączony do Ostatniej Woli.**

* * *

Pani adwokat tak do końca nie wie, kiedy Jazz zginął. Dostała tylko informację od włoskiej policji, że zidentyfikowano jego ciało. I wystawiono akt zgonu na datę odnalezienia.

Zgodnie z tym odnalazła jego testament i poinformowała spadkobierców. Właściwie jedynym spadkobiercą byłam ja. Nie wiem, czy jakoś mnie to zdziwiło.

Jasper ustanowił go w sierpniu 2006 roku, co by oznaczało, że tuż po moim ślubie z Carlisle'em.

Poczułam dreszcz, gdy pani adwokat wyjęła grubą, szarą kopertę.

\- To list dla Pani, zostawiony od zmarłego. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno, a ja drżącymi dłońmi wzięłam go. – Zostawię Panią na jakiś czas samą. Będę obok.

Wzięłam i rozdarłam papier. W środku leżało coś zgniecionego w kolorze do złudzenia przypominającym biały.

Poczułam, jak moje serce wali. Wyjęłam to coś, co okazało się być…

_Moim zaginionym welonem ślubnym._

Krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy, na moment straciłam oddech.

_Jasper…_

Na welonie spisany był ostatni trzynasty list. Zaczęłam go czytać.

* * *

_Droga Alice,_

_Moja Ukochana._

_Najpierw muszę Cię za wszystko przeprosić. Bez wyjątku._

_Przepraszam za moje nastroje, za mój charakter i za to, jak z Tobą pogrywałem. Musisz mnie zrozumieć – nie miałem wyjścia. Ostatnie, co mogłaś zrobić, to się we mnie zakochać. Wszelkimi sposobami próbowałem odwieść Cię od tego, jednocześnie sam przepadając coraz bardziej._

_Tak, Allie, kochałem Cię. Kocham i będę kochał._

_Nie, nie zabiłem Lei. Zostałem w to wplątany dawno, dawno temu. Leę zabiła mafia, ta, która teraz czyha na mnie._

_Czyhała, bo skoro czytasz ten list, znaczy, że już mnie nie ma._

_Chciałem Ci oddać całego siebie, ale nie mogłem. Nie śmiałem narazić Ciebie na niebezpieczeństwo, byłaś mi nadto droga. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak Ty._

_Mam nadzieję, że dobrze Ci się wiedzie z Carlisle'em, to był trafny wybór. Przekonasz się o tym, jeśli tego już nie jesteś świadoma?_

_I może już masz swoją upragnioną dziecinkę?_

_Dobrze, że nie pobiegłaś za mną, bo na pewno złamałbym się, zmienił swoje zdanie. I co za tym idzie – skazał na śmierć. Już wtedy Volturi bacznie mnie obserwowało, lecz Ty żyłaś w nieświadomości tak, jak pragnąłem._

_Dziękuję Ci, za te wszystkie piękne chwile, słodkie pocałunki i dotyk. Nawet sobie nie zdajesz sprawy, ile one teraz dla mnie znaczą. One będą mnie trzymać przy życiu i z Twoim imieniem na ustach odejdę z tego świata._

_Alice, Ukochana. Dostajesz po mnie wszystko, co zgromadziłem w swoim nędznym życiu. Nie jest tego dużo, więc zrób z tym, co uważasz za stosowne. Mam tylko jedyną prośbę – srebrną obrączkę kazałem przetopić na niewielką łezkę. Podaruj ten wisiorek swojej córce. Wtedy będę żywy także dzięki niej._

_Jeżeli jednak stwierdzisz, że nawet na to nie zasługuję, oddaj naszyjnik na cele charytatywne._

_Przepraszam, że ukradłem Ci welon. I przepraszam, że go pociąłem. Odcięty fragment trzymam tuż przy sercu..._

_I będzie tam, aż do śmierci._

_Pamiętaj, że Cię kocham. Pamiętaj, że teraz jesteś Carlisle'a, ale w każdym innym pokoleniu będziesz moja._

_Obiecuję._

_Twój na zawsze, Jasper._

* * *

Siedziałam nad listem i płakałam, pod opuszkami palców czułam delikatność koronki. Przypomniał mi się tamten dzień sprzed pięciu laty… Tamta sytuacja, tamte uczucia, tamte myśli…

Co bym postanowiła, wiedząc, że mnie kocha?

Nie wiem.

I nie chcę wiedzieć.

Życie toczy się dalej, a ja mam zamiar iść przed siebie. Ramię w ramię z Carlisle'em i małą Carlie na rękach.

A Jasper?

_On znalazł już swoje miejsce w moim świecie. Na zawsze pozostanie w moim sercu, na zawsze mój._

**KONIEC**


End file.
